


The Heir of Casterly Rock

by grantsbabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 77,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantsbabe/pseuds/grantsbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion/OC. This happens after the Battle of the Blackwater (end of season 2/start of season 3) Tyrion is about to be heir of Casterly Rock with some help from the Tyrells side (OC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Several days have passed since the Battle of the Blackwater. Tyrion had been almost killed there but not by his foes. It was Mandon Moore, secretly commanded by his own sister Cersei. Fortunately to Tyrion, his squire Podrick Payne was quick to act and killed Mandon before he could finish Tyrion's life.

Tyrion had been sent to some narrow, dark chambers in Maegor's holdfast for his recovery. He had scarcely received any visitors, just his loyal squire Pod and Maester Pycelle, Cersei's servant, who instead of doing the best he could to ensure Tyrion's recovery, was only giving him milk of the poppy, certainly to leave him always asleep. He didn't even tend his wounds, an awful cut made by Mandon's sword that crossed Tyrion's face from one side of his forehead to the other side of his chine, taking off a piece of his nose in the process.

Tyrion had a lot of dreams while drugged with the milk of the poppy. Most were about the battle, the ships being consumed by his wildfire, men dying, either by swords or burned alive. But one dream was slightly different. Brown eyes gazing lovingly and yet sadly at him, soft fingers touching his face and hair. He couldn't see clearly the face but it was the most beautiful face he had ever seen, he knew that. Fair skin, brown eyes and hair and the most gentle touch and voice. "Shae." He muttered indistinguishably. But it didn't sound right. No, this is different...

Then the battle returned again, and the wildfire, and the men dying, burning, blood everywhere. Tyrion started to wriggle in his bed. "No... No!" He suddenly opened his eyes.

"My Lord!" Pod rushed to his bed. "My Lord! You're awake." Pod sighed relieved and looked at Tyrion like it was a miracle.

Tyrion looked around while trying to sit up and winced from the pain.

"My Lord, don't move. I'll get Maester Pycelle at once."

"No!" Tyrion immediately shouted.

"But my lord..."

"I don't need any creature serving my sister, thank you. And look where they put me... Why am not in my chambers in the Tower of the Hand?"

"My Lord..." Podrick didn't know how to say it.

At that instant someone knocked on the door.

"Someone is quick." Tyrion told Podrick to open the door and Lord Varys entered the room.

"Varys, I should have known... Who could be the first to know that I'm awake?" Tyrion said sarcastically.

"My Lord, glad to see your wits have not been spoiled. How do you feel?" He asked in his usual soft voice and sat by Tyrion's bed.

"How do you think I feel?" Tyrion tried to laugh but the pain stopped him. "Well since you're here maybe you could cast some light into this blurriness inside my head..."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. What do you want to know, my Lord?" Varys kept his honeyed tone of voice.

"What happened in Battle of the Blackwater? I assume we won if I'm here lying..."

"Correct. Stannis was defeated and deserted."

"How much time has been since that?"

"Seven days, my Lord."

"How long have I been here in this bed?"

"Eight days. You faced death in battle. Ser Mandon Moore himself tried to kill you. It was Pod here who saved your life, my Lord." Varys replied.

Tyrion looked at Podrick and the boy made a shy nod. Varys continued. "It was also him who carried you out of the battlefield into the castle again. Again if it wasn't for his swift actions you would not be here. You were nearly dead when Maester Pycelle attended you."

"Oh, and I imagine he didn't do much, hoping time would finish Mandon Moore's job... As for you Pod, it seems I owe you my life. I shall not forget that."

"It was only my duty, my Lord." Pod said clumsily.

"Varys, why am I not in my chambers in the Tower of the Hand?"

Varys smirked. "Lord Tyrion... You're no longer the Hand of the King."

"Oh really? They really thought I would die, didn't they?" He said disgusted, thinking about his sister.

"Well... I'm not gonna lie. Yes, they thought."

"Who's the Hand now?"

"Your Lord Father, Tywin. It was his army and the Tyrell's army that defeated Stannis once and for all."

Tyrion took a moment to digest Varys' words. "Oh. I see. And the Tyrells? I suppose Littlefinger was successful after all..."

"That is correct. Lady Margaery Tyrell is to wed King Joffrey in the next moon's turn."

"I see." Tyrion seemed to be thinking deep.

"My Lord, there is something else..."

Tyrion didn't seem to care. "Varys, I'm tired and I've heard enough. I just wish I..." His voice weakened as he pictured Shae in his mind. He wanted to be in her arms right now and forget about battles, Hands of the King, armies, eunuchs that bring him the news and his not so loving family that has not even come to visit him once. Instead of sending Varys away he realized Varys is the only one that can make his wish come true, just like he had many times before. To arrange the meeting with Shae.

Varys already knew what was in his head. After all he was the master of whispers, the spider. "My Lord, I took the liberty to bring someone with me. I hope this fits your wishes." As Varys stood up and left the room, Shae entered it. Pod left too and closed the door.

"My Lord! My sweet lion!" She ran to the bed and threw her arms around Tyrion making him wince with pain. A cut deep in his shoulder was the most painful thing he had ever felt.

"You need to be more careful if you want me to live." He said turning his head away from her.

"I'm sorry. I just... Why aren't you looking at me? Look at me."

Tyrion made a smirk and looked at her. "I'm not good to be looked at."

"Why? This?" She touched the bandage that covered the cut on his face and took it off. "Do you think I'm easily impressed by this?" She looked at his cut.

"It might frighten you to look at such horrible beast."

"Really? We're back to the whole 'I'm so ugly, a disgraceful creature, nobody likes me...' again? I thought we were passed that. I've been so worried. I couldn't come and see you, I didn't know anything..."

"Wait." Tyrion interrupted her. "You didn't come to see me?"

"No, how could I without any help and without being discovered? I wanted to."

"So it was a dream..." Tyrion sighed.

"You dreamed about me?"

"It was the best of dreams among all the other ugly ones of battles and blood."

"Oh, my sweet lion, we need to go, to leave this place. You do not belong here. We could go across the Narrow Sea, to one of the Free Cities, you would never have to think about battles and blood."

"Really? And what would we do there?"

"Oh, sleep, eat, drink, fuck, not necessarily in that order..." She smiled cheekily.

He chuckled sadly, looking at her youth and her careless ways of thinking. "No, I belong here. And I have too many things that need to be solved."

Shae smirked. "What about us?"

"About us? I pay for your services, I shall look for you when I need them." It came out harsher than he wanted to but he couldn't forget what she was. A whore. Not someone he could fall for or hope to have a life with. He had already learned that lesson with Tysha when he was a boy.

Shae looked at him offended. "I will forgive you for this but only because you were nearly dead. Your head must be still confused."

Tyrion sighed. He was tired. He certainly wasn't in the mood for sex so he just said. "Yes, I'm confused. I need to rest. Leave me alone now."

Shae smirked again. "Ok, but I'll be waiting for you. Get well fast. I miss you." She leaned to kiss his lips and headed out of the room.

Tyrion sighed again. He closed his eyes for a second and he saw her. The woman of his dream. No, it was not Shae. He was almost sure of that. This felt different and yet, he was almost sure it was someone he had never met before. When the vision disappeared he opened his eyes again and he shouted for his squire. "Pod!"

Podrick immediately appeared in the chambers. "My Lord?"

"Pod, come here."

The boy approached Tyrion's bed.

"Pod, tell me, you brought me here from the field of battle..."

"Yes, my Lord, I've been here day and night since."

"Oh, day and night? You know then who's been here to see me. Tell me, has anyone of my family been here?"

Pod bit his lip and shyly shook his head.

"Of course. Why am I not surprised? So, who has?"

"Well, apart from me there was Grand Maester Pycelle who attended your wounds, Lord Varys and Bronn."

"You, traitor Pycelle, Varys and Bronn?" Tyrion laughed. Indeed it was funny to see who had the troubles to visit him in his death bed.

"Well... There was..." Pod stopped, uncertain if he should say it.

"What? Speak boy."

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell."

"You are my squire, you saved my life, what is that you can't tell me?"

"Well, there was someone else who came to see you."

"Who?" Tyrion was now curious.

"She came in the night. I couldn't say no to her." Pod said like he was apologizing.

"WHO?" Tyrion asked again.

"Lady Rosemary." Pod shrugged.

Tyrion frowned confused. "Lady Rosemary?"

Pod nodded almost afraid of the dwarf's reaction but Tyrion was just puzzled.

"Maybe it's just the dreamwine or the milk of the poppy but I don't follow." Tyrion admitted.

Pod's face showed pity now. He understood his Lord had no idea of it all. "My Lord, Lady Rosemary Tyrell, your betrothed."

Tyrion's jaw dropped. "Say again?"

Pod shrugged embarrassed.

After the initial shock Tyrion started to put the pieces together. "Lady Rosemary, twin to Ser Loras, the beloved Knight of Flowers."

Pod nodded. "It is said that the allegiance with the Tyrells was made not only by marrying Lady Margaery to King Joffrey. Lord Mace Tyrell demanded that his other daughter married the heir of Casterly Rock."

Tyrion laughed loudly. "Heir of Casterly Rock? And my Lord Father agreed to that? Sure, he did, only to assure he'd have the Tyrell's entire army supporting him. I can now see how my death would serve all purposes. Not only my sister's but also my father's. If I were dead his promise to Mace Tyrell would be broken simple as that. No more heir of Casterly Rock to wed Lady Rosemary."

"My Lord, surely your father didn't..."

"You clearly don't know my family, Pod. But you have my thanks, I shall not forget your loyalty when I become Lord of Casterly Rock." He laughed again.

Pod bowed. "I'm honored, my Lord."

Tyrion was still chuckling at this whole story when his thoughts focused on the Lady he was supposed to wed. "So, Lady Rosemary was here visiting me, you say?"

Pod nodded. "She was, my Lord. I was not supposed to not let anyone inside but she insisted. I let her in."

"I see. I never met her before, tell me, what does she look like?"

"Oh." Pod blushed. "A Lady."

Tyrion chuckled. "I know she's a Lady."

"Well, she stayed by your side for long, she tended your wounds personally."

"She did?" Tyrion frowned curious.

"Yes, and when Maester Pycelle found out he was not very happy. Honestly I don't know why, all he ever did was giving you, my Lord, milk of the poppy. I am not expert but it seems to me that wounds need to be tended or they will fester."

"Of course. Pycelle wants me asleep for good. So I guess I should thank Lady Rosemary..." Tyrion was very intrigued by this. "If I remember correctly, Lady Rosemary was to be married to a Southron Lord, a Hightower, I think."

Pod nodded. "Yes, but he died when Renly's and Stannis armies battled briefly, right before Renly's death. The marriage never happened."

"Oh, poor sisters, both losing their husbands to be. That doesn't seem very favorable for me or Joffrey, does it?" Tyrion laughed.

Podrick smirked.

"Well, I'm not superstitious. I believe it's time for me to leave these chambers. Help me get dressed." Tyrion stood up and with his squire help he was ready to be back to life again. And there was much to be taken care of.


	2. Chapter two

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Tyrion could barely walk straight as he left his chambers. The pain in his shoulder seemed to reach his legs as well. _Maybe I should just have stayed in bed a little longer. No, I need to see my father. Me? Marriage? He clearly needed the Tyrells support otherwise it would be Stannis sitting in the Iron Throne as of now. He can't possibly give me Casterly Rock just like that. But if he betrays the Tyrells... He can't do that either. On the other hand, Mace Tyrell surely isn't very fond of his daughters. Margaery to my cruel stupid nephew and Rosemary to me? The Imp? Well, she already knows what's in hold for her, she visited me herself. And she didn't run away. She tended my wounds personally, Pod says. I wonder..._

Tyrion was leaving Maegor's Holdfast to go to the Tower of the Hand to see his father. Evening was just starting, there were not many people wandering about and the few that were, just kept staring at Tyrion like he had just risen from the dead.

Half its way he saw someone leave the Maidenvault in a hurry. Soft, light brown curls, graciously walking even if in a hurry. Tyrion had not a single doubt. The Knight of Flowers. Outstanding knight and extremely handsome. Probably the most desired bachelor in all Seven Kingdoms, women and girls sighed and dreamed about him. "Ser Loras." He called out.

Loras stopped and looked back. "Imp." He muttered almost as shocked as everyone who had seen Tyrion. "Lord Tyrion." Loras immediately corrected.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself with formalities. After all we're about to be family, right?" Tyrion grinned.

Ser Loras remained serious and didn't know what to say. He surely was not expecting to find such a lively Tyrion standing on his feet.

"I can see that my recovery has surprised you."

"Well, we were told you were truly injured and nobody knew if you could make it."

"Well then, I'm here. Still not in my perfect capabilities but I'll get there. May I ask why you are in such a hurry, Ser Loras? I understand there's not any tournament for you to shine on at this late hour."

Ser Loras expression hardened. "I was going to get my sister and bring her to her chambers. She's been in the royal sept day and night, praying for you." Loras looked accusingly at Tyrion. "She has barely eaten or had any sleep. Well, it seems now that her prayers to the Seven have been answered so it's about time she rests."

Tyrion froze for a moment. "Lady Rosemary?"

Loras was now enraged. "I don't know how Father agreed to this marriage." He muttered angrily like he's talking to himself and gives Tyrion a disdainful almost disgusted look.

Tyrion didn't seem to listen _. Lady Rosemary, praying for me? The one who also tended personally my wounds and stayed by my bedside? The one I'm supposed to marry. I need to speak to this girl. I need to see her. My father can wait for now_. "Ser Loras, would you be so kind as to let me walk with you? I need to express my most sincere gratitude to your kind sister."

Loras looked doubtful at Tyrion.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to marry her, don't you think she deserves to know that I'm awake? And I'd rather tell her the news myself so I can thank her all her efforts and kindness to me."

Loras nodded even if unwillingly. "But you will let me speak to her first."

Tyrion acquiesced. "As you wish."

They both walked in silence side by side the short distance from the Maidenvault, where the Tyrells were staying, to the royal Sept. Loras had to slow down so Tyrion could keep up. Once there Tyrion waited outside by the door while Loras entered the Sept.

"Sister." He called as he found her praying in front of the Mother.

"I'm coming, let me just finish this..."

"Rosemary, you can stop that now. He's awake." Loras said bluntly.

She suddenly stood up and stared at her twin brother. "What?"

"And he's here to speak to you." He added.

Rosemary's stare quickly shifted from her brother to the door behind him and she saw the outline of the little man at a distance. She took a deep breath. "Very well, brother. You can leave us."

"I'll be just out the door. Just call me if you need me, do you hear?"

She nodded and Loras kissed her forehead.

As Loras walked out he whispered to Tyrion, "be quick."

Tyrion smirked and walked in the room. Rosemary was in the center standing, feeling nervous. When he was about ten feet away from her he finally could take a good look at her. The lights were low, just a few candles were burning in the whole room. And for the second time since he had wakened his jaw dropped. "My Lady." He wanted to bow, to get on his knees but he couldn't just stop staring up at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No one that he knew could outstand her beauty. Not his own sister Cersei, not her sister Margaery, not Sansa Stark, no one. She was clearly Ser Loras twin, which made her a girl of seventeen.

When he finally got on his knees he realized she was the one that appeared in his visions. Fair skin, soft fingers, gentle voice, loving eyes... They were not visions, he understood now. He really saw her when she was in his room, when she stayed by his side.

"My Lord." She said softly lowering her head.

Upon hearing her voice he stood up again but no words came out of his mouth. He just kept gazing at her like he was trying to absorb all her beauty with his eyes.

"I'm very pleased to see you well, my Lord." She tried a shy smile.

Tyrion could swear his heart stopped when he saw her smiling. He closed his eyes for a second. He needed to regain his self-control. If he took too long, Loras would probably just come in and take his sister away.

"My Lady. Lady Rosemary." He blinked. It was like he was hypnotized by her. "It came to my knowledge that you visited me while I was nearly dead. That you tended my wounds personally. That you spent almost all your time here praying for me."

Rosemary nodded shyly. "I did, my Lord. And the Gods listened."

"I can't thank you enough then, my Lady. Accept my eternal and sincere gratitude."

"My Lord." She bowed.

Tyrion sighed. For a moment his felt his manhood come to life for the first time since he woke up and he just wished the High Septon was there to make the marriage official so he could take this girl to his bed _. No, no, no. I need to think straight, with my head, not with my cock. If I do marry her there will be time for that. As of now I need to know more about this intriguing girl. Woman. No, girl._

"My Lady, I need to ask. Why? Why all the trouble? I am a strange to you."

She didn't seem to understand his question. "Why? I... We were betrothed by our families, our fathers."

"So, it's just a duty to you?"

"No, my Lord. It's more than a duty."

Tyrion raised his eyebrow. "Is it?"

"When I was first told about our engagement I accepted it. It was to unite our houses, along with my sister's engagement to King Joffrey, so that we could win the battle and defeat Lord Stannis. My Lord surely knows what the role of a Lady is. We don't have a choice. We marry who we are supposed to marry, who is supposed to bring the best allegiance to our house. It is not my place to argue that or my Father's choice. And you are the heir of Casterly Rock, my Lord, a Lannister, one of the greatest castles and Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Like I said, I accepted it. I had heard about you, my Lord. About how you ruled as the Hand of the King. I came to admire you even without knowing you. And then, there was the battle and I learned you had been severely injured. No, I could not be a widow before even getting married, again. I went to see you in your chambers. I don't know why they put in those horrible chambers, I tried to move you to our camp, to be attended by our Maester, but I was refused. So I insisted on treating you personally. Your wounds... They were festering and your Maester didn't do anything about it. He only gave you milk of the poppy. I don't understand why. I tended them myself and you seemed to get better... And I prayed to the Gods and here you are, my Lord."

Tyrion's jaw had dropped again. _The most beautiful girl ever, a highborn lady on top of that, has saved me, she's not afraid of saying it and she is my wife to be. And she wants it. She wants to marry me. She's not disgusted by me, the dwarf, the Imp. There can only be an explanation. She's blind. She must be_.

"My Lady, I don't think I can express my gratitude well enough. I just... I need to ask, you do realize what am I, don't you?"

"What you are? What do you mean, my Lord?" Rosemary scowled confused.

"I'm a dwarf, a disgusting, ugly, hideous, even more hideous with these cuts and wounds, if that was even possible, creature. Tell me honestly, aren't you even a little tiny bit repulsed by me?"

Rosemary smiled warmly. "I'm more concerned about what a person is inside, not what they look like outside."

Tyrion smiled. "That coming from a gorgeous girl is quite something."

"Oh." Lady Rosemary suddenly blushed.

Tyrion seemed embarrassed. "Oh, my apology, my Lady. It was not my intention to offend you or vex you. I was only referring to your extreme beauty."

"You're kind, My Lord." Rosemary bowed and kept blushing.

Tyrion sighed again and bit his lip. He needed to speak to his father. To clarify this Heir of Casterly Rock story. And this wedding. If things went wrong he knew what he would do. He would flee to one of the Free Cities yes. But it was not with Shae. It was with this heaven that was in front of him. Compared to Rosemary, Shae was just so... Ordinary. He took a deep breath. "My Lady, I know you're tired. You need to rest. I honestly appreciate from the bottom of my heart all you've done for me and I can assure you I will do anything at my reach to repay you the same kindness. Will you give me the honor to walk back with me to your brother Loras who's waiting outside?"

Rosemary bowed again. "As it please My Lord."

Tyrion sighed yet again as they walk side by side out of the Sept till they reached Ser Loras.

"About time. You need to sleep and rest, sister." Loras casted a suspicious look at Tyrion.

Tyrion bowed. "My Lady. Ser Loras." And he walked away from them.

"Dear brother, you don't need to look at him like that." Rosemary said when Tyrion was gone.

"He's an abomination. You deserve much better. So much better." Loras caressed softly his sister's hair. "And so does Margaery. These Lannisters..." He smirks. "Oh, if only Renly was King... He would be such a good, just, fair and loved King." Some tears start to form in Loras eyes.

"Sweet brother, I know you miss him. And you must remember why we are here. You will avenge Renly's murder."


	3. Chapter three

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Tyrion walked to the Tower of the Hand completely immersed in his thoughts. This unforeseen meeting with Lady Rosemary was not really what he'd expected. Well, he really didn't expect anything. This was all new to him. He was nearly killed in battle only to wake up eight days later in an almost different world. He was supposed to marry one of the most desired maidens in the Realm and become heir of Casterly Rock. Of course he knew that was not so simple. His Lord Father would never consent to that, unless, of course, that was what it took to secure the Tyrell's support. And that was exactly what had happened. _And if I had died it would all be so simple, wouldn't Father? Well, I'm alive, let's see how you're going to handle this now._

"Ser Lancel! Dear cousin!" Tyrion grinned as he saw his cousin guarding the door of Lord Tywin's chambers. "Long time no see."

Lancel's face was pale white as he looked at Tyrion. The dumb boy looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Cou...sin. I... You're awake."

"Indeed, I am. Amazing, uh? I suppose you still remember our arrangement, uh?" Tyrion smiled slyly. He had blackmailed Ser Lancel after he learned that the boy had been lying with his sister Cersei and used him to know all his sister's schemes and plans.

Ser Lancel looked annoyed. "I remember."

"Good, now would you be so kind as to let me salute and congratulate my dear Father for the victory? Oh, and he might also be a little happy that I'm alive, who knows? Stranger things have happened before. " Tyrion laughed.

Lancel smirked and moved aside, after opening the door.

Lord Tywin was sitting at his desk, writing letters. He looked up at Tyrion impassively. "Come in and close the door." He said ever so calmly.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow and obeyed. "So much joy in seeing me alive. And not even a bit of surprise? Oh, wait, Varys."

Tywin remained inexpressive. "Yes, I learned you were awake over an hour ago. What took you so long to get here?"

"Oh, Father, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to see me." He said ironically. "Maybe if another Maester other than Pycelle had taken care of me I'd be awake sooner."

"Grand Maester Pycelle is the best."

"He is. That's why he only gave me milk of the poppy. To keep me asleep till I was asleep for good. Have you looked carefully at my wounds? Here, right here in my face? Oh no, you haven't. Because no one of my family has come to see me. How sweet. And do you know who has actually tended my wounds? Do you?"

Lord Tywin squinted his eyes. "Stop the drama. You're alive, aren't you? As for your wounds, you were not exactly the most handsome man in the realm before you had them, were you? So don't act like a spoiled brat. I've been extremely busy taking over my duties as the Hand. Your sister too has a lot to deal with, including the planning of Joffrey's wedding..."

Tyrion's face hardened. "Everyone's so busy. Yes, better to toss the dwarf into a dark, damp tiny room and wait for him to perish there."

"Again, stop the drama. What do you want?"

"What do I want? Do I really have to say it? I woke up to learn that I'm the heir of Casterly Rock. What do you say about that?"

Tywin ground his teeth. "Your brother Jaime is older than you, he might still be a captive of Robb Stark but he's still alive and..." Tyrion's laughter interrupted his father's words.

"Father, please, you know this as well as I do. As alive and older than me as Jaime is, he can't inherit Casterly Rock and you know it. He's a sworn member of the Kingsguard. He can't get married, he can't have children, well, legitimate children, he can't inherit castles, lands, lordships. I'm your only heir."

It was like Tywin's ears were bleeding. "Stop, just stop. If you think I'll let you, you devious, cunning, lustful creature that killed my wife on childbirth, be my heir you are very wrong. Unfortunately I can't prove you are not mine so I have to bear with you, but I'll never let you take Casterly Rock so that you can make it your whorehouse!"

Tyrion remained silent for a moment. He wanted to cry but he had already developed a shell to protect him from this kind of things. "Whorehouse? Is that your concern?"

"Will you deny the existence of that whore that's been accompanying you since the Battle of the Green Fork? Here, spoiling this bed in this very chambers? Or the whore you married when you were a boy? Or all the other hundreds in between? You are a disgrace to our House and a ruin to the name Lannister."

Tyrion took a deep breath. "Maybe that's why you arranged me such a respectful bride."

"Oh, I see you have heard about the arrangement."

"Is that all you're gonna say? You arranged this so you could have the Tyrell's entire army at your disposal, without whom you would never win the battle. Do you think Mace Tyrell will stay calm and quiet when he hears that his daughter is gonna marry a dwarf who is heir to nothing?! You promised him the heir of Casterly Rock to Lady Rosemary and the King to Lady Margaery. He won't have any less than that."

"You're really insightful Tyrion. It seems I'll have to deal with that now, won't I? Maybe I'll convince Mace Tyrell to marry Lady Rosemary to _me_ , the actual Lord of Casterly Rock. You shocked? Jon Arryn was older than I am now when he married Lysa Tully who was actually seventeen at the time."

And for the third time since he woke up Tyrion's jaw dropped. _No, he can't really mean it._ "That doesn't make any sense. You can't..."

"Can't I? My wife, your mother, died when you were born. I don't think I'm spoiling any of her memories if I'm to be married now again. For the good sake of our House."

"The Tyrells will never agree to that." Tyrion just blurted out.

"No? So do you think they prefer Lady Rosemary married to a dwarf? And Lady Rosemary herself, what will she have to say when she sees you? Do you think she will gladly marry you and run to your arms?" Tywin tried to supress a chuckle.

_He doesn't know. He doesn't know that she has already seen me. And that she was not repulsed by me. I need to take this as my advantage._ "Lady Rosemary was by my bedside while I was asleep. Lady Rosemary tended my wounds personally, she's maybe the reason I wasn't killed by a wound infection. Lady Rosemary prayed for me night and day in the Sept. Lady Rosemary expects me to marry her. She said so herself to me in her own voice. That was actually the reason I was delayed while coming here."

Tywin remains calm. "She expects to marry the heir of Casterly Rock, not _you_. Or do you think she has fallen for your charms or, I don't know, your extreme beauty?"

"Maybe she just doesn't want to marry an old man like you." Tyrion replied offended.

"Right, because you are just so young like her, aren't you?" Tywin laughed loudly. "And what do you think her opinion is about your pet whore, uh? Do you think she'll approve that as well?"

Tyrion bit his lip. "I do not intend to have any whores after I'm married."

"Oh really? So noble all of a sudden? Well, not after you are married and not before. Regardless of Lady Rosemary, if that whore or any whore lies in your bed she'll be hanged. And that's a promise."

"Why?" Tyrion simply asked.

"Why?! Are you asking me why I'll hang her? Why I want to stop you from continuously and repeatedly bring shame to our House?"

"No. I want to know why you arranged the marriage between me and Lady Rosemary when you could from the start marry her to you." _He couldn't just do this to have now the pleasure of humiliate me… No, it's something else…_

Tywin paused for a moment staring into his son's eyes. He could be a dwarf but no one could deny his cleverness and slyness.

Tyrion smiled victoriously as he understood it all. "Because it was not your call, was it? It was the Tyrell's. They actually prefer the dwarf instead of an old man. You just had to agree with what they wanted otherwise you wouldn't have their support."

Tywin smirked. "You think you are so clever, don't you?"

Tyrion grinned. "I don't know about that, but let Cersei know that she has one more wedding to plan. My own."

His Father chuckled disdainfully. "We shall see about that."


	4. Chapter four

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Tyrion left his Father's chambers in the Tower of Hand with a headache. Well, it was just another physical pain to add to all the others he already had. He knew he had much to think about, much to ponder, much to decide and much to act. And right now he was about to act. He knew this had to be done before anything else.

He was heading to Shae's chambers. He didn't care much if he was seen. That wouldn't matter anymore. He didn't even knock on the door. He entered the room.

"What..?" Shae looked back at the door. "My Lord! You've come to me. I knew you couldn't wait long." She smiled naughtily as she ran to Tyrion and hugged him, but carefully so she wouldn't touch the painful wound on his shoulder.

Tyrion let her kiss him at her will but then he gently pushed her away from him.

"What? Don't you miss me? This?" She swiftly reached her hand inside his breeches and touched his cock.

Tyrion took a deep breath and pulled her hand out. "I'm here to tell you something."

She looked confused and a bit annoyed that he was rejecting her. "To tell me something?"

"Yes, and you should listen carefully, please. For your own good."

"What then?" She smirked.

"I'm here to tell you that I'll no longer require your services and you are dismissed."

"What?!" Shae exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me. I need you to leave the Red Keep and King's Landing. In fact, I think you should leave Westeros, maybe go to Pentos. I'll reward you generously for the time you served me, don't worry."

"What?! Leave Westeros? You will reward me? For my services? Just like that? What about all we talked? That I was yours and you were mine and..."

"Momentary insanity of mine. I don't think I need to remind you who I am and who you are." Tyrion sighed; this was harder to do than what he had expected.

"So, it was all lies? All false sweet talking so I could feel sorry for you, so I would _love_ you?" She was truly offended and angry. Some tears were already rolling down from her eyes.

Tyrion tried hard to control himself from getting over her and hug her tight. But that would only make things worse. Besides, he knew he didn't really love her, he loved the idea of having someone loving him. But that was only Shae's job. She was paid to love him. "They were not lies. But like I said, you knew from the beginning what this was. I was very clear about it. My silver and gold were very clear about it too, were they not?"

"Arghh! You cruel, heartless creature!" Shae grabbed the nearest object, a candlestick, and threw it at Tyrion. The object missed his head for an inch.

"Yeah, go ahead, mutilate me some more. I still have this side of the face here to ruin." He said sarcastically while going over her and holding her arms tight. "Listen to me, please." He pleaded her now seriously.

She looked angrily at him.

"You need to leave the city or my father will hang you. He's not joking, believe me. And I can't stop him."

She seemed to think for a moment. "What if I hide?"

Tyrion laughed sadly. "I thought that was what we were doing so far. He knows, and believe me, he will fulfill his promise if you remain here."

"I can hide in the city..."

Tyrion shook her as if to wake her up. "Shae, my father will know. You must leave."

Her expression softened. "I knew it. You still love me." She caressed his cheek and smiled. "You're just protecting me. This is only temporary, right? Until things settle down."

Tyrion moved away from her. "No, it's not. It's very definite. Look, I wanted to tell you myself, I didn't want to just write some letter and have Bronn telling you the news. If you cherish your life, you will go and never come back."

She shook her head disdainfully. "You'll just let your father do as he pleases?"

"I can't do anything about it."

"What if we stopped seeing each other for a while but I still stayed here as I am now? As Lady Sansa's handmaiden?"

"If you stay here my father will assume we keep seeing each other. You must go. And so do I. I need to rest, I can barely stand on my feet."

"Stay with me." She said straightforwardly. "At least for tonight. One last time."

Tyrion didn't even hesitate facing her proposal. "No. I can't." The image of Rosemary, her voice, her eyes, her beautiful face were inside his head like she was herself in front of him.

Shae frowned looking at him. "You can't? Or you don't want to?"

Tyrion shrugged. He knew he would hurt her but it was the truth. "Both. Goodbye, Shae." He turned around and walked to the door.

"It's the marriage, isn't it?"

Tyrion stopped and looked back at her.

"You think I wouldn't know? The whole castle and city speak about it. All I've heard these last few days is people talking about the weddings. King Joffrey's and yours. Even Lady Sansa. Sure, she doesn't speak about King Joffrey's wedding to Lady Margaery because she was rejected by him and she's afraid of getting beaten up again, but you should have listen to her talk about the other Lady. Rosemary, is it? Sansa says she's the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. Well, I've seen her. She's not that pretty. And I've heard she spends all her time in the Sept, praying. Is that what you want for your bed? A prude religious fanatic virgin? She won't even be able to make your cock come to life." Shae laughed. "You will need me."

_Oh, if you only knew how wrong you are._ Tyrion almost blushed as he remembered his erection earlier when he met Rosemary. He sighed. "Lady Rosemary was praying for me. For my recovery. Do you know who took care of this? And this?" He pointed to the wounds on his face and shoulder. "Who put the bandage on my face that you took off so eagerly over two hours ago? She did. Is she a prude? Probably. She's a maiden of seventeen, not a whore. You can't expect a smith to make pies and a baker to make swords."

Shae smirked in disgust. She felt betrayed. "Oh, I see you admire her. Well, go then, go to her before I throw at you more candlesticks or the little furniture left in this room!" She shouted.

Tyrion sighed again. He didn't want to say goodbye to her like this, leaving her angry and furious but he was tired too. "Remember what I told you, you must leave." Before a pillow could hit him in the head he left the room.

Tyrion started to wander around erratically. Sure, he needed to rest, all he wanted was to lie down and sleep but his designated chambers were not that inviting and he had already spent too much time there so he just kept on walking. Unconsciously he found himself in front of the Maidenvault. The place where the Tyrells and their retinue were staying. Again, the image of Rosemary popped up in his head. The way she looked at him... No, not today when he met her. Before, when he was still asleep and drugged. Today she had a cover of courtesies over her. But when she was taking care of him, she looked at him gently, in the most loving way Tyrion didn't remember anyone doing so in his entire life. No, not even Shae. He might be drugged by Pycelle but still the image of Rosemary had stuck to his head. _No, my Father can't win this. I need to arrange a meeting with Mace Tyrell. There's got to be a way..._

His chain of thoughts was interrupted by some soft laughter. Tyrion looked back and he stopped breathing for a moment. With four knights from Highgarden escorting them, Lady Margaery and Lady Rosemary were walking arm-in-arm, chatting and giggling like two little girls. They stopped when they saw him.

"My Lord." The girls finally bowed at the same time as Tyrion. "My Ladies."

"I..." Tyrion seemed to stammer. "I was coming from my Father's chambers to my own chambers..." He said as an excuse. Fortunately it was also true, as the Maidenvault was in the middle of the way from the Tower of the Hand to his tiny little room in Maegor's Holdfast.

Margaery smiled. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, my Lord. I was getting afraid my sister would perish from famine and deprivation of sleep otherwise."

Rosemary looked embarrassed at Margaery.

"You're very kind, My Lady. Know that I'm very grateful for Lady Rosemary's kindness and care." He looked at Rosemary and he sighed silently.

Margaery kept smiling. "My sister has a special talent for taking care of the wounded. Of course, these last days all she cared for was you, my Lord, otherwise she would want to tend as many wounded from the battle as she could."

Tyrion was dumb again.

Rosemary finally spoke a little hasty. "Dear sister, I'm sure Lord Tyrion doesn't have any time to waste with our foolish chat. Let's not keep him here any longer."

Margaery was about to speak but Tyrion did it first. "Oh, not at all, my Lady. I'm most honored. But I'm the one who doesn't want to keep you any longer. I'm sure you want to rest. I thought you were resting, after all the trouble with me..." He said a bit awkwardly. _Oh Tyrion, you're such a fool. What am I even saying. Focus, I need to focus to deal with this or my Father will get away with his plan._

Margaery replied for Rosemary. "My sister was so content with your recovery that she couldn't sleep, so after feeding her a nice meal I decided we should take a walk and enjoy a bit of this lovely and warm evening."

"Again, you're most kind, my Ladies."

Margaery smiled at a blushing Rosemary and then at Tyrion. "Well, I'm leaving now, if you excuse me, my Lord. But I'm sure Rosemary wouldn't mind to keep you company for a bit longer." Rosemary nodded shyly and Margaery left and entered the Maidenvault.

Two of the guards remained there.

Tyrion didn't really know what to say. He had actually a lot of things he wanted to say and to ask to Rosemary but it seemed like his tongue had been cut off his mouth.

Rosemary looked carefully at the wounds on his face. "How do you feel, my Lord? Are you still in pain? I wanted to ask you earlier, why don't you have the bandage on your face anymore? Your wounds shouldn't be uncovered like that yet."

Tyrion sighed. Again. He was getting good at that. "I... I removed it when I woke up, I wanted to see myself in the mirror. I know, it's not a very pleasant sight but I needed to see." He lied, surely Rosemary didn't need to know Shae was the one who had taken it off.

"I understand, but you should put it on again. I can do it, if My Lord allows it."

"Thank you, my Lady. Again, you're most kind. I truly appreciate it but you don't need to trouble yourself. I..." He took a deep breath. Since he was there with Rosemary alone, well, almost alone, he had to take the chance. "My Lady, like I said, I went to see my Father. And... How to put it...? Let's just say he was a little skeptical about our betrothal."

Rosemary stared almost in panic at Tyrion. "What? Why? Is it because I was supposed to marry the late Ser Horas Hightower? I can assure you he died in battlefield long before the wedding happened, let alone the consummation of the marriage. I only even spoke to him once, anyone can easily testify that to you, my Lord."

_Oh dear, she thinks I'm questioning her maidenhood_. He rushed to put her worries at ease. "My Lady, I'm terribly sorry, that was not what I meant. I'm sorry if I offended you, it was certainly not my intention. The worries of my Father have other origin."

"What origin?"

"According to him, I'm not heir to Casterly Rock. Therefore, he says your Lord Father and yourself won't obviously agree to our wedding."

Rosemary looked at Tyrion confused. "What? But the agreement was that I was to marry you, Tyrion Lannister, the heir of Casterly Rock. It was your own father you arranged it. Why does he say that now?"

"I'm going to be honest here. He just needed to secure your Lord Father's army to his side for the battle but for that Lord Mace wanted not only Margaery married to Joffrey, which was the initial proposal, the one I made when I was Hand, but also that you married who he thought he was heir, me. My Father agreed, of course, he was not in the position to refuse. Then we won the battle and I was nearly dead. He thought that would serve his purposes. If I died, there would be no more wedding between us."

"My Lord, you're saying that your Lord Father only agreed to our wedding, a demand from my own Father, to guarantee Highgarden's army and allegiance in the battle?"

Tyrion nodded.

"Then there's only one thing I don't understand. Why aren't you his heir? Lord Tywin has only Ser Jaime as a son who's a member of the Kingsguard therefore he can't be heir..."

"Oh, but I am his heir, my Lady. At least as the inheritance laws currently tell. He just doesn't to admit it, he doesn't want me, the Imp, the dwarf, the horrible creature, to inherit his lands and lordship. It's his pride, my Lady. I'm most sure you've heard some tales about the Lannister pride. And also tragically enough, my dear mother died giving birth to me, which only makes the hate my father has for me even stronger."

Rosemary seemed disgusted. She smirked and shook her head. "That is one of the most horrible things I've ever heard. As if you had intentionally killed your Lady Mother... And as if you had chosen willingly to be a dwarf..."

Tyrion chuckled sadly. "I couldn't say it better, my Lady."

"But surely there's something or someone or somehow that can make him oblige with the inheritance laws, right?"

"I'm not too sure, my Lady. He's Tywin Lannister, currently the Hand of the King and grandfather of the King. A King who's a boy, who's not very fond of me and who will do everything my Father tells him to."

"You were Hand before. He took that way from you too and now he doesn't want you to be his heir? What kind of Father is that?"

Tyrion could help but to make a smirk. "Well, there's also something else. Since he doesn't want me to be his heir he has a proposition to your Father and to you."

"A proposition?"

"He will propose that you marry him, the actual Lord of Casterly Rock and current Hand of the King."

Rosemary's jaw dropped in shock and repulse. "What? No, he can't. I can't."

Tyrion smiled. _She does prefer me_. "My Lady, I swear I'm gonna do everything I can to solve this but I honestly don't know whether..."

Rosemary interrupted him. "My Lord, I'm sure my Father won't agree to that. Or at least I hope he won't. I mean... No, I can't marry Lord Tywin. That would be..." Rosemary smirks, unable to hide her disgust.

Tyrion grins pleased. "My Lady, since I met you I've been surprised in the most varied ways. And always positive ways. I feel honored."

"Oh." She blushed. "I..."

"Please, take it as a compliment, my Lady."

She bowed. "Thank you, my Lord. You're kind."

"My Lady, I'm sure we'll find a way to please everyone. I must apologize to trouble you with these matters at this hour."

"But I'm glad you did, my Lord. I... perhaps if..." She looked a bit doubtful at Tyrion, like she was evaluating him. "If we do get married, even if Lord Tywin doesn't want to make you his heir, if we give him a grandson... Well, that would be his heir." She said a bit shyly.

Tyrion looked in awe at his betrothed. _Is she saying she wants to have my children?_ "My Lady... I.. Again, I feel honored. And yes, that would be his heir."

"Well then we have to find a way for the wedding to happen."

Tyrion smiled. "We do." He suddenly felt an urge of pulling her to his arms, kiss her hard and maybe just take her right there. Of course the moment he looked at the guards such bold ideas vanished from his mind. "My Lady, can I ask you one last thing?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"You seem to want to marry me and even have my children willingly... Why aren't you repulsed by me?"

She looked at him puzzled. "Why am I not... Why should I? Because you are shorter than most men? Because you're not as handsome? What is height or beauty compared to honor, loyalty, integrity, respect, intelligence, cleverness, wisdom, knowledge, bravery...? You fought bravely in the battlefield. You ruled as Hand of the King, you provided the most important defense of this city against Lord Stannis fleet... And... I know how you helped Lady Sansa. When she had her clothes ripped off and was beaten up in public..." Rosemary had a tear forming in her eyes that she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. "Like I said before, I'm more concerned about what a person is inside, not what they look like outside."

_Oh, wow. Am I awake? I am dreaming, I must be. But wait, if knows this much about me, does she also know about... Shae. Or others? Oh no, I hope not._ "My Lady, I'm not worthy of your kind words. And if you do rely on what people may say about me, I'm afraid they may not tell just good things... But believe me when I say that I'm working on that."

Lady Rosemary suddenly flushed. "Oh, I... Lord Tyrion, I may be a maiden, but I'm not a child anymore. You are a man, and there are some needs that need to... and you're not married yet so you don't a wife to attend those needs... Well, I'm not saying I approve, of course, but..." She rolled her eyes in deep embarrassment.

Tyrion was in awe, again. This Lady Rosemary would be his ruin. "My Lady, you are the most intriguing and surprising Lady I've ever known. And I mean that in a good way, in the best of ways. Please, accept this honest compliment." Tyrion bowed and went down on his knees.

"I'm honored, my Lord." She smiles tenderly.

When he lifted his head and stood up on his feet he found her kneeling in front of him. "My Lady." He said surprised. This way her face was exactly at the same level as his. He swallowed a lump as he looked at her face so close for the first time. She was beautiful, more than beautiful. He heard the guards moving, probably startled by this sudden movement of Rosemary.

"My Lord." She looked deeply in his eyes and reached her fingers to his face, touching very lightly the lenght of his wound cut, from the top of his forehead to his chin. "People are just mean, sometimes."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow puzzled. "Why do you say that my Lady?"

"Because you're not half... no, you're not even a quarter as ugly or repulsive as people say. You're simply just not ugly or repulsive." She smiled and stood up. "Good night, my Lord."

"Good night, my sweet Lady." Tyrion replied mesmerized as she walked inside the Maidenvault, putting his hand over his face right where she touched him.


	5. Chapter five

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"That is outrageous!" Ser Loras exclaimed angrily.

Margaery looked at Rosemary nodding. "It is indeed a bit odd."

Loras was truly furious. "Odd? First they match our sister with the Imp, that abomination, and now they want her to marry an old man! An old man that betrayed us and lied to us so he could have us fighting on his side! I knew it, I knew we should have never joined the Lannisters. We should have fought Stannis on our own, avenge Renly's murder..." Loras tried to fight an urge to cry but he carried on. "And you, Margaery, don't think you will have better luck than Rosemary. Joffrey is a vicious and cruel boy. You heard yourself what he has put Lady Sansa through. The poor girl is scared to death. She practically called me her savior Prince when she heard about our intentions of marrying her to me. Honestly, I think we should return to Highgarden. Father can claim that he was betrayed by the Lannisters. Then we ally ourselves with Robb Stark, through my wedding with Sansa and we marry Robb to one of you and the other one to Edmure Tully, and we claim the Iron Throne. Stannis is weak and is currently hiding in Dragonstone with a broken small army. With all the force from the North and the Riverlands and our own strength from the South. we will win."

Rosemary shook her head. "They will never let you take Sansa Stark with us. She's their hostage. Nor they will let us flee back to Highgarden. Besides you're forgetting about Dorne. Princess Myrcella is betrothed to Prince Trystane Martell. We can't afford to have the Martells attacking us from the South."

Loras smirked. "The Martells will probably want to avenge the slaughter of Elia and her children. It was under Lord Tywin's command that Gregor Clegane murder them during Robert Baratheon's rebellion. And, some years before, it was also Lord Tywin who refused to marry Cersei to Oberyn Martell or Jaime Lannister to Elia Martell. He was already ambitious and he wanted Cersei for Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. But Rhaegar ended up marrying Elia instead. Believe me, the Martells do not like the Lannisters."

Margaery sighed. "My head hurts. We need to talk to our Father."

Rosemary remained calm. "There is another solution. If I marry Tyrion Lannister and have his son we will have Casterly Rock."

Loras shook his head violently. "No! Why? Why would you want that? We don't need Casterly Rock for anything. I swear, sometimes I just wish we were like the Targaryens. Then I could do just like Aegon the Conqueror did and marry my two sisters."

Rosemary and Margaery both laughed loudly. "Dear brother, that would be a torture to you. You would be miserable with two women by your side."

Loras blushed. "Well, the effort would be worth it if it meant you two wouldn't suffer at the hands of creatures like Tyrion Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon."

Rosemary spoke softly. "Tyrion is not like the other Lannisters."

Ser Loras looked at her in awe. "No, he is not. He's worse. He's conniving, scheming and deceitful. Do you know he's the one who sent his own niece Myrcella to Dorne? He was also the one who arranged Margaery's wedding to Joffrey in the first place. Not the mention the whores." Loras smirked in complete loathing. "It is said he carries a whore with him, that she lies in his bed at her will... Disgusting. Is that the man you want to marry?"

Margaery spoke ironically. "Better to carry one whore than many. At least he's faithful."

Rosemary remained impassive. "He's not married so technically he is not breaking any law. If he wants to lie down with a woman, what options does he have? Would you prefer him to go around fucking wenches, servants or whatever woman that showed up on his way? Or worse, raping girls? Or do you expect him to be celibate just because he's a dwarf? Tell me, how many highborn Lords have bastards scattered around? Wait, let me rephrase it. How many married highborn Lords don't have any bastards at all? Probably no one. Tell me, dear brother, which one is worse: a bachelor dwarf man who fucks one whore to please himself or a married Lord who fucks whoever woman that comes his way and has bastard sons and daughters all over the place?"

Margaery chuckled impressed. "Rosemary has a point."

"Still, he's an abomination. Can you tell me honestly that you won't feel disgusted to lie down with him? To share his bed? To carry his children?!"

"Why does everyone say that? I'd feel more disgusted to lie down with Lord Tywin, that's for sure."

Loras put his hands over his head. "I'm going crazy. And where's our Father, for Gods sake?"

Right then, as if answering Loras call, Lord Mace Tyrell entered the room. "Oh, my sweet children all here reunited."

"Finally, Father." Loras sighed relieved.

"Relax, Loras. You know I have much to deal with. There was the Redwyne's case and now... This." He looked directly at Rosemary.

"My Lord Father, I can't marry Lord Tywin." She pleaded.

Loras nodded. "That's right, she can't."

"My dear Rosemary, I reckon he's a bit old for you but let's be honest here, Lord Tywin is an upgrade, a very good upgrade to his dwarf son."

All of Lord Mace's children looked at him in shock.

"What?! An upgrade?" Loras exclaims.

"Yes, Lord Tywin is the Lord of Casterly Rock and he is the Hand of the King. A King that is too young so technically it's Lord Tywin who rules as of now. With Margaery married to the King, Rosemary married to the most powerful and rich man in Westeros..." Mace Tyrell grinned in satisfaction as if he had become King himself. "My dear Rosemary, you just have to give him an heir. That's what he wants. The Kinglsayer can't be heir and Tywin won't have his dwarf son inheriting his lands and lordships, so he needs to marry again."

"Father, you can't possibly agree with this..." Rosemary said almost desperate.

Lord Mace frowned. "Why such repulse? I don't remember you being this shocked when you were told you were marrying the Imp."

Rosemary turned to Loras and started to cry on his shoulder. Her twin brother hugged her and caressed her hair. "Father, listen to me first, please." He pleaded. He then started to tell his father all the ideas he had already discussed with his sisters.

Mace Tyrell laughed. "You have a vivid imagination, Loras. You should have thought about joining Robb Stark before we agreed to these marriages with the Lannisters. There's no turning back now. And my dear, sweet daughter," he caresses Rosemary's cheek, "I'm only doing this for the best of you and Margaery. Lord Tywin is not a young man, we all agree to that, most likely sooner rather than later you'll rule Casterly Rock upon his death until your children come of age."

"Father!" Rosemary exclaims shocked.

"For all we know, Lord Tywin can last forty or even fifty years more." Margaery says shrugging. "He does not seem a weak man to me."

Loras nodded. "Lord Tywin is stronger and healthier than many men half his age. If you are relying on the hypothesis that he will perish soon, you're making a mistake, Father."

Lord Mace expression was serious. "He's always in battle. An accident can happen... Anyway, regardless any of that. Whether he lives for more five years or fifty, it's settled. You will marry him, Rosemary. And you remain betrothed to King Joffrey, Margaery. As for you, Loras, I'm afraid our plans for Lady Sansa have not been very successful. The Lannisters don't want to give up on her. They're afraid that if she becomes your wife, they lose power over to Robb Stark. He still has Jaime Lannister as his prisoner."

"So, will we just leave the poor girl here? Scared to death, available for the wrath of the King boy?" Loras smirked.

"If Sansa Stark is not to marry you then she's not our concern. I think they will marry her to the Imp."

Rosemary looked discreetly at Margaery with a smirk.

"What about Stannis? Are we just gonna leave him gather his army again? Or are we planning on attacking Dragonstone once and for all?" Loras eyes shined with the possibility of killing the man who murdered his love, Renly Baratheon.

"We need to gather our strength ourselves. Only then we can think about assaulting Dragonstone. Do you know that place? It's not something you can just easily attack. We have to think about our strategy thoroughly. Well, later, now I have more things to take care of. I'll see you later, children."

After Lord Tyrell left, Loras was fuming. "This is all getting worse and worse. We need to do something."

Rosemary was strangely impassive. She seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Sister." Margaery called.

Rosemary looked at her with a strange smile and turned to her twin brother. "Loras, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, dear Rose, if it's at my reach, which is highly doubtful as nothing seems to be at my reach as of lately."

"I need you to arrange a meeting between me and Lord Tyrion. I can't just go out looking for him now that I'm not his wife to be anymore."

Loras looked at her frowning. "What? The Imp? Again? What do you want with him?"

"I need to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea. If Father or Lord Tywin know about it..."

"Please, Loras."

He eventually agreed. "I hope you know what you are doing." And he left the girls.

Margaery reached for Rosemary's hand. "Honestly I don't know who's more unlucky. You with Lord Tywin or me with King Joffrey." She chuckled sadly. "Anyway, what do you want to talk about with Lord Tyrion?"

"I just need to. I... There's got to be way..."

"A way to what?" Margaery scowled her eyebrows.

"A way for me to marry him." Rosemary declared.

"What? You're really insisting on that? After what Father said? Why? He's just a funny weird little man, he's not even his Father's heir. Why do care so much about marrying him? Why do you care so much about _him_? All that time praying for him, staying by his bedside, taking care of his wounds..." Margaery looked strangely at her sister. "No... You can't... Do you have _feelings_ for him?!"

Rosemary didn't reply, she just made a shy shrug.

"You've always had a soft heart for all the wounded and crippled but wanting to marry one?" Margaery was amused.

Rosemary sighed tired. "Even you, Margaery? Why does everyone only see that when they look at him? He's not conniving like Loras said, he's clever. And he's not an abomination like everyone says. He's just a dwarf. If you can see through that, you'll see he's much more of a man than most men that call themselves Lords and Knights. He even fought in the battlefield. His own Father blames him for the death of his mother. His own Father denies him as his heir. His sister despises him. Can you imagine what is must be like to grow up a dwarf in a family like that? He asked me more than twice why a girl like me would want to marry someone like him willingly, why I wasn't disgusted by him and why I had all the trouble I had for him. Can you imagine what his life must be like if he just assumes that everyone is disgusted by him? I think that he's not used to have people doing nice things for him if it's not for his money. And he was just so... sweet to me. It was not just words, you know? The way he looked at me... There was kindness and affection and… " Rosemary had tears rolling down her face.

"Wow." Margaery said, wiping gently the tears off her sister's face. "I don't know what to say but... if that's how you really feel I think you should try. I'll help you in everything I can."

"Thank you." They both hugged each other tight.


	6. Chapter six

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"Brother." Rosemary looked back as Ser Loras entered her chambers. She stared at him expectantly.

"Rosemary, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Did you...?" She bit her lip nervously.

Loras rolled his eyes. "He is waiting in the godswood. Nobody here seems to worship the old gods, apart from Sansa Stark, so it's probably the safest place. Besides it's late. There's no one around. I'll go with you. If anyone shows up, we are just catching some nightly fresh air."

Rosemary ran to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Loras."

"It's nothing you haven't done for me and Renly a dozen times before." He muttered with a sigh.

Arm-in-arm they went to the godswood.

"So how did you manage this?" Rosemary asked on their way.

"Not very hard. I went to his chambers. Most people think that I'm mad at the Imp because he's the one marrying Sansa Stark now instead of me. They thought I was just going there to demand satisfaction. Let them think that. You know how people love rumors, and drama, and gossip..."

"Oh, yes, I know. And they love to be cruel too... So what did he say?"

"Well, at first he also thought that I was there because of Lady Sansa. He immediately said he had nothing to do with it and that he was very sorry for me. But then when I mentioned your name, his whole expression changed. I swear I could even see him blush." Loras sneered in disdain. "When I told him you wanted to talk to him he immediately agreed."

Rosemary smiled very discreetly.

"What do you want to talk to him anyway?" Loras asked.

"I don't even know... I just have to."

"Well, just don't take too long. You know how things work here. Everyone knows everything."

Rosemary and Loras arrived at the godswood and walked silently towards the heart-tree. Leaning against a cotton tree, hidden, not far from the great oak, there he was. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. As soon as he heard the sound of people approaching Tyrion Lannister lifted his head. "Oh." He gasped as he saw her. Every time he saw her she looked even more beautiful to him. Ever since he knew that his engagement to Rosemary was definitely broken and that he was now supposed to marry Sansa Stark, he had been miserable. He tried everything he remembered to avoid it but he knew there was no way to make his Father change his mind. Especially after Lord Mace Tyrell himself agreed to it. That had been his only hope. He didn't know what was worse, the prospect of marrying a scared child of thirteen years old who cried when she heard the news or watching his sweet Lady Rosemary marrying his Father.

Loras cast a threatening look at Tyrion and then kissed his sister's forehead. "Remember, be quick."

Rosemary nodded and she walked towards Tyrion. When she was less than two feet away from him she bowed. "My Lord."

Tyrion looked up at her contemplating her beauty. "My Lady."

"Thank you for agreeing to speak to me. I'm sorry to trouble you, my Lord, and I'm sorry it has to be this way..." She said in a low tone of voice and very embarrassed.

Tyrion controlled a strong and sudden urge of just pulling her into his arms, hug her tight and kiss her soft lips. "My Lady, don't apologize. You're not troubling me, ever. I wanted to speak to you too, but it just didn't seem wise. You have guards day and night and now with this twist of events... I'm so glad you're here, glad I can speak to you, look at you..."

Rosemary knelt down so she could at Tyrion face to face and directly into his eyes. He seemed surprised with her action but he took the chance to take a step closer. He loved that she could always look at him straight in the eyes and never break eye contact. Most people just avoided looking at him to be spared of the ugly sight.

She sighed. "I still don't know how my Father agreed to this arrangement but... My Lord, I've given a lot of thought to this and I think... Well, first I need to know... since you are now betrothed to Lady Sansa..." Rosemary smirked in disappointment. "Your opinion about this, your feelings..." She blushed heavily.

Tyrion's heart hurt from the sadness in her eyes. He ventured a bolder gesture and he caressed softly her hair. Rosemary didn't move and closed her eyes for a brief second in contentment. Tyrion sighed. "My Lady, my dear sweet Lady Rosemary, Sansa Stark is a child. A scared child who got even more scared when she was told she was supposed to marry me instead of your handsome young and knightly brother. The look on her face, the look she gave me, it was like I had just murdered a hundred people in front of her. It was heartbreaking. You want to know my opinion, my feelings? I do not want to marry a child, a child who's frightened of me and repulsed by me on top of that."

Rosemary sighed too, almost in relief.

Tyrion risked yet an even bolder gesture. Gazing at her in the most gentle and loving way he had ever looked at anyone before in his entire life, he cupped his cheek with his hand and his thumb stroked her skin softly. "I want to marry someone who's not afraid of me, someone who's not disgusted by me, someone who can look me in the eyes and smile, someone who's not afraid of touching me or afraid of my touch, someone who cares for me, who tends my wounds, who prays for me, who doesn't judge me, who understands me and my actions, someone who wants to willingly marry me and bear my children. Someone who puts herself in danger just so she can speak to me..."

When he finished Rosemary had tears running freely over her face. Tyrion wiped them off gently and smiled sadly. "My Lady, I am not worthy of you."

She chuckled. "So who is? Your Father? All those words were the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me. You must think I'm a naive, silly, foolish girl..."

Tyrion's thumb silenced her lips. "Oh, my sweet Lady. On the contrary, you are far, far, far from being a silly foolish girl. You're the most brave, clever, wise, gentle, kind, affectionate girl or woman I've ever met. I mean, considering your age... And your beauty... I fear I might spoil it just by looking at you."

Rosemary put her hand over his own. "My Lord, I can't fully express what your words mean to me."

Tyrion smiled. "And I can't express at all what yours mean to me." He then took a deep breath. "I swear, my Lady, the wildest thoughts have already crossed my mind. And right now, I am this close to abduct you and put us together in a ship sailing to Pentos..."

Rosemary giggled amused. "That would be certainly unexpected for everyone."

Tyrion just gazed at her as if he was worshipping her. Her laughter just swelled even more his already swollen heart. "You leave me dumb for words, my Lady. And that is something that doesn't happen very often, believe me."

"Well, we don't need words right now, my Lord... We need action. I thought that if... maybe... I don't want to sound insane..." She looked shyly at Tyrion.

"I'm sure that nothing you say will sound insane to me. No more than mine own ideas." He reassured her. "Please, do tell me your thoughts, my Lady."

She took a deep breath. "I thought that if... we could find a septon that was willing to officiate our marriage even without anyone else's approval... and then... if we consummated the marriage so they couldn't annul it..." She looked anxiously at Tyrion, who was more surprised about hearing the words coming out of Rosemary's mouth then by the idea itself. After all, it was an idea that had already occurred to him several times and it was actually the best idea he had so far. At least he would be officially married to her and unable to bring her any shame on that matter.

"My Lady, again, you surprise me. In the most pleasant way. I had myself thought about that option several times but I couldn't possibly be as bold as to suggest it you. You could consider it an outrage, a disrespect for you and that's the last thing I want. I could never do anything against your will, anything that would bring you any shame and dishonor."

"So you agree?" She asked, trying hard to disguise her excitement.

Tyrion smiled tenderly. "My Lady, I promise you, there's nothing I want more than to have you as my wife." He sealed that promise with a kiss on her hand. "And let's not forget that the current High Septon was appointed by me when I was the Hand of the King."

Rosemary grinned. "So do you think he could do it?"

"Well, we can try..." Tyrion sighed but was unable to remove the stupid smile from his face.

Rosemary kept grinning. "After we are married you can take me to Pentos, to wherever you want, my Lord. No need to abduct me."

"Considering our fathers feelings we'd better run indeed..." He chuckled. "My Lady, I have just one thing to ask of you."

Rosemary raised her eyebrows. "Yes, My Lord?"

"That you call me Tyrion." He quickly added with a chuckle, "at least, when we are alone."

"I will, my... Tyrion, if you call me Rosemary."

"My sweet Rosemary, anything you wish is my command." He bowed.

Rosemary reached her hand to his chin and lifted his face. She took her time to gaze into his eyes before she leaned to lay a soft kiss on his cheek. Right then, a sudden noise startled them.

"It's probably just my brother, Loras. He's standing nearby." Rosemary whispered as she quickly stood up. "Tyrion, go now, we'll find a way to talk soon."

"It can't be soon enough. Good night, dear Rosemary." He whispered hastily and disappeared in the opposite way of where Rosemary came from.

As she stood alone she started to clearly distinguish voices. One it was clearly his brother's and the other was so low she couldn't figure it out. She walked towards where the sound came from.

"Oh." She mumbled as she found Loras with Sansa Stark.

Loras made a smirk. "I found her listening to your conversation."

Sansa seemed frightened. "Oh, no, my Lord. I would never do that. I was here just to pray... Nobody usually comes here to pray to the Old Gods..."

"It's ok, Sansa. You don't need to be scared. Did you see who I was talking to?"

She seemed even more scared, almost in panic. "No... my-y Lady." She stammered.

"She did, sister. I'm telling you, she was looking at you and listening." Loras rolled his eyes.

Rosemary sighed like she was tired. "Sansa, I want to help you, we want to help you, but you need to be honest and help us too."

She looked down at the ground shyly.

"Well, you heard me talking to Lord Tyrion. I'm assuming you clearly heard what we said..." She waited for Sansa's reply but she didn't mutter a word or moved an inch.

Loras was starting to lose his patience. "My sister is talking to you, please, look at her and speak. We are not here to hurt you."

Sansa looked up at Rosemary. "I didn't mean to pry. I was just praying and then I saw Lord Tyrion arriving... I was petrified. I thought he was here because of me so I just stayed hidden. Then my Lady arrived and..."

"Why did you think he was here because of you?"

Sansa seemed confused. "The wedding... They want me to marry him..."

"Do you want to marry him, Sansa? It's ok, you can be honest." Rosemary smiled.

She looked first at Loras then at Rosemary. She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I... I was supposed to marry Ser Loras. Not him."

Rosemary looked at Loras. "She has a point."

Loras smirked. "Well, if you and the Imp insist on that insanity of yours, she won't have to marry him, obviously."

"She won't, so she'll be free to marry you again, dear brother. Sansa, if you stay quiet about what you heard tonight we will do anything we can to marry you to my brother like it was supposed to happen and take you out of this place to Highgarden, out of the Lannisters and King Joffrey's reach."

Sansa's eyes almost shined with hope. "My Lady, I promise I will be quiet."

"Good. Thank you."

"My Lady..." Sansa called.

"Yes?"

"I... How... Why do you want to marry Lord Tyrion?" She asked puzzled.

Rosemary smiled sweetly. "Lady Sansa, you want to marry my brother, don't you?"

Sansa blushed. "He's a respectful, gracious honored Knight... But Lord Tyrion, he's..."

"He's what? Not handsome? Not gracious? Not a knight? I understand where you are coming from, you're only thirteen, I'd probably feel the same if I were in your position at your age. But tell me, who rescued you when King Joffrey had you naked and beaten up in public for something you didn't do, like your brother's actions and your father's treason?"

Sansa lowered her eyes embarrassed.

"Who do you think send The Hound rescuing you when you were nearly raped by a group of hideous men during that riot in the city? It was not your King Joffrey or The Hound's own initiative, I can assure you. Please, learn this, Sansa, you can never ever judge someone by their looks or even their titles or lordships. It's the actions that count."

Sansa kept her head down.

Rosemary carried on. "I think you've been a victim of the circumstances, you were caught up in the middle of all this. But you are a good person and I don't think you deserve to be a hostage here. I do want to help you."

"You're most kind, my Lady. And you, my Lord. I'll be quiet, I promise." She bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Sansa." Rosemary bowed. "You can go now."

When she was gone Loras was staring at Rosemary with a grimace. "I love you, dear sister, I swear I do but I'm afraid you have just lost your mind."


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"They are all mad!" Lord Mace Tyrell stormed inside the Tyrell's common chambers and slamming the door shut.

"What happened, Father?" Ser Loras asked startled.

"I thought today's affairs at the court were to decide important things, like the attack on Dragonstone, for instance, but no." Lord Mace Tyrell had a place in the small council since the the victory in the Battle of the Blackwater as Master of Ships.

"But no? What was it about then?"

"I thought your sister Rosemary was marrying Lord Tywin after the marriage of Margaery with King Joffrey but no. They want to do it as soon as possible, meaning, next week. And they plan to marry the Imp with Sansa Stark at the same time!"

"What?!" Loras was shocked.

"Yes, I suppose Tywin is eager to have his new heir of Casterly Rock as soon as possible and have claim of Winterfell soon, with Sansa married to his dwarf son. The Stark little boys are said to be dead and it's only a matter of time till Tywin gets Robb Stark killed."

Loras frowned confused. "I thought you wanted Rosemary married to Lord Tywin."

"I could not say no to the old man, could I? That would raise suspicion... And trouble to us." Mace smirked. "But I thought they would only get married after King Joffrey so that would give me at least one month to do something in the mean time..."

"Ok, now I am confused, Father. To do something? But..."

"Oh, Loras, do you really think I want Rosemary married to old Lord Tywin? As Lord of Casterly Rock he is, my daughter deserves better. And I haven't forgotten that he tricked me when he said the Imp was his heir. Again, I couldn't say that to Lord Tywin, could I? Nor tell my plans to your sister, God knows what insane ideas she could have..."

Loras smirked thinking about the insane ideas Rosemary already had. He changed the subject to Tyrion. "So, what does the Imp say about all that?"

Mace laughed. "The Imp? For starters he has no clue how to act in his new duty as Master of Coin. He might have been a reasonable Hand but Master of Coin? Well, since Lord Baelish has gone to the Vale, it's the Imp as treasurer. And honestly I'm glad he's gone, Littlefinger was the one who ruined our plan to marry Sansa Stark to you. As for the rest, Tyrion is not very fond of his marriage too. He claims Sansa is too young and he proposed his wedding to be postponed but, of course, everyone just laughed and mocked him, asking him if he was afraid of bedding a girl."

Loras shook his head. "What now?"

Mace Tyrell laughed sarcastically. "What now? I haven't even told you the best part. Oberyn Martell has arrived at King's Landing."

Ser Loras gasped. "The Red Viper?"

"Himself. He came to claim his position in the small council replacing his brother Doran, as it was promised to the Martells by the Imp, when he send Princess Myrcella to Dorne to be married to Prince Trystane Martell. Of course, it's not just the place in court he wants. Why do you think it's Oberyn who came, instead of Doran?"

Loras seemed lost. "Why?"

"He hopes to avenge his sister Elia's murder, as well as her children. Besides, Doran doesn't want to leave his ruling place in Dorne and he's getting old to travel."

Loras made a nifty smile. "Of course. Like I said to Margaery and Rosemary the other day, the Martells do not like the Lannisters."

Lord Mace made the same sly smile. "They don't. And imagine, Lord Tywin was now talking about marrying the widow Queen Cersei Lannister to Oberyn himself." He laughed loudly.

Loras giggled. "I'd pay to see that."

"And it's likely to happen. Now I need to talk in private to Oberyn. I think he might be a key to our problems too."

"Be careful, Father. Oberyn is said to be a dangerous man."

"And so am I when I have to, when my family is concerned. Do not let my fat belly deceive you, my son." Mace Tyrell smiled slyly. "And who knows? Maybe he still feels guilty for leaving your brother Willas crippled in that tournment."

"It was an accident. Willas forgave him."

"Sure, I'm not saying otherwise, I'm just saying he might want to do us a favor... and if it helps his own purposes..." He smiled cunningly. "By the way, where's your Grandmother, the great Lady Olenna? She wanted to talk to me."

"She was with Mother and my sisters not long ago." Loras replied.

"I'm sure my Lady Mother only wants to discuss nonsense but best not ignore her." He sighed and left the room.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, I know it was a short chapter but I didn't feel I should put more into this one…**


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"We don't have much time." Rosemary said with a whisper as she met Tyrion in the Godswood.

Tyrion held her hand as soon as she got near him. "My Lady, my dear Rosemary." He kissed her hand. "Any little time is better than none and not even all the time in world would be enough to fully enjoy your presence."

She smiled. "You're becoming a poet, my Lord."

Tyrion laughed. "I am indeed, though none of my foolish words do you justice. And it's Tyrion."

She knelt down in front of him. "Tyrion," she gently moved a strand of his hair away from his eyes. "We are supposed to be married in two days. And not to each other. I swear I'd rather kill myself than marrying your father."

Tyrion sighed sadly and pulled her closer to him, into his arms in a snug embrace. Kissing softly her hair he whispered, "I'll run away with you before I let any of those things happen. Trust me."

She looked up at him. "How?"

"This brilliant idea of my Father of anticipating our weddings has caught me by surprise and I have not been successful with the High Septon. He's afraid he'll lose his head after being accused of treason if he marries us."

Rosemary smirked. "So we have no way out..."

"Well, the High Septon won't do it, but another septon will. We just have to leave the city and I know one who will marry us."

"My... Tyrion, how will we escape?"

"Well, we might need your brother's help and it has to be tomorrow night. It's the only time we have before the weddings on the next day."

"Loras will help, I'm sure." Rosemary nodded.

Tyrion took a deep breath. "Rosemary, I have to ask, is this what you really want? Even if we do get married we'll be chased and if we get caught we'll most likely be accused of treason. And if we don't get caught, we'll be outcasts. I don't have a castle to offer you."

"I don't want a castle. I want you. But I also want you to have what it is yours by right."

"Rosemary, you can't say those things. If you had any idea how much I'd like to just..." He sighed deeply; he wanted her in every way. In his bed, in his life, till the end of it.

She seemed a bit embarrassed. "To just what?"

"My dear, let's not explore it too deep right now, shall we?" Secretly he prayed for the stiffness he felt between his legs to disappear.

"Well, I... I want... I need to ask you something." She was still embarrassed.

"Anything, my Lady." He kissed her hand again as if to reassure her.

"I'd like to know if you intend to have any whores after we are married."

Tyrion gasped. That was certainly something he was not expecting. Especially coming from her mouth.  _Oh, my sweet lady, always surprising me. Each day it passes, each word you say, only makes me love you more. Not even in my dreams I could picture a more perfect woman._  He held her hand tight in his. "Rosemary, since the day I met you, since the day I knew I was going to marry you, that thought hasn't even crossed my mind. I am and I shall be only yours." He bowed.

She made a shy smile. "Thank you, I promise I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me in any way, my sweet Rosemary."

She sighed. "Well, I hope we won't be disappointed by others."

Tyrion frowned. "What do you mean, my Lady?"

"Loras told me my Father doesn't want me to marry Lord Tywin after all. He said he just didn't want to defy your Lord Father so he agreed but he was planning on doing something to avoid it before the actual marriage... But then the marriage was pushed forward... Besides he's still furious because Sansa Stark was not allowed to marry my brother... I think he has come to Oberyn Martell to ask for help and honestly I'm afraid of what might happen..."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "What? Oh for Gods sake, where is Varys when you need him? Oberyn is dangerous, he's here to avenge his sister's murder, I promised that myself to the Martells when I send Myrcella to Dorne. I was planning on handing him Ser Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch but the latter is dead. Now my Lord Father has been stupid enough to deny him the place in the small council that I had also promised. Oberyn is furious. If he's joining your Father..."

Rosemary was almost shocked. "What? Lord Tywin denied Prince Oberyn the place in the small council? Your Lord Father doesn't need the plans of my own father to worry about. Oberyn alone is enough to give him headaches." Rosemary said. She had met Oberyn briefly that day and she knew all the stories that everyone told about him. If half of them were true...

"My Father thinks he's safe here with all those guards and army. To be honest he's more concerned about having the Red Keep full of Tyrells than with one Martell. No offense, my Lady. "

"Really? He was not that concerned when he needed our help to fight Stannis, was he? Besides Oberyn brough a hundred men with him."

"My Lady, I'm not defending my Father, Gods know I have much more reasons to hate him than to love him."

Rosemary smiled apologetically. "I know, and I know he's still your own kin. I would not dare to pretend I understand how it feels like to be rejected by my own father..."

"It's not pleasant, I can tell you, my Lady, but I'm used to it, after all, it's the way it has been since I was born." Tyrion made a resigned smile.

"I... " Rosemary 's words were interrupted by some noise. Shortly Loras was near them.

"We must go. Something has happened. People are running around, some shouting... We cannot be caught here with him." Loras looked harshly at Tyrion.

Before they even moved Bronn joined them. "You will not like this." He smirked at Tyrion.

"What do you mean? "Tyrion asked." What happened?"

Bronn looked suspiciously at Rosemary and then at Tyrion. "She was hanged."

Rosemary frowned. "Who?"

"We must go, sister." Loras pulled Rosemary's arm impatiently.

Tyrion's face was impassive. He didn't know what to say or think. In the end he felt just pity. He had warned Shae... Somehow he just worried about Rosemary. She was the one that was on his mind, the one he cared for.

"My dear Rosemary, nothing you need to worry about. It's just one of my Father's displays of power and cruelty. She was just a servant..."

Bronn looked at Tyrion like the dwarf had just gone mad. "Just a servant?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." Tyrion said furiously.

Rosemary did not let go. "Who was she?" she asked again this time she Looked directly at Bronn but he just shrugged.

Loras rolled his eyes. "His whore, sister."

Rosemary looked at Tyrion waiting for a reply.

He seemed embarrassed. "What I told you remains true, my Lady. Since I met you, I have been only yours."

Rosemary sighed. "I believe you. We... We must not talk again until we're out of the city."

Tyrion nodded. "Do not worry my Lady, I'll let your brother know the details." He looked at the Knight of Flowers and Loras smirked but eventually nodded.

"Let's go, Rosemary." They both left the Godswood.

Bronn was looking at Tyrion in a teasing way. " _I have been only yours?"_  He laughed. "So you have just replaced Shae with this Lady. Have you bed her yet?"

Tyrion slapped his arm. "Stop the insolence and have some respect. Shae was a whore. She was paid to warm me and my bed. Rosemary is... Perfect. A highborn maiden and my wife to be."

Bronn laughed even more. "Perfect she is all right. But I thought she was your father's wife to be. If he knows about this he'll hang you both. Shae is just a warning. Varys has been whispering things... Be careful, if Lord Tywin Lannister finds out, being a Tyrell or being his own son will not save you or your perfect Lady."

Tyrion sighed deeply.  _Why? Now that I had found the perfect woman, highborn that would not bring shame to my House or my Lord Father, clever, sweet, beautiful, someone who's not repelled by me, someone who has affection for me, someone I love..._  He closed his eyes for a second and then said out loud. "Gods are cruel indeed."


	9. Chapter nine

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"So, I gather everything is arranged for tomorrow's weddings and the feast after?" Lord Tywin asked his daughter Cersei.

She nodded. "Yes, Father. Everything is ready. But I still don't understand... Why do you need to marry this Tyrell girl? We had already agreed to marry Joffrey to Margaery. We don't need to marry the entire Tyrell House."

Lord Tywin's expression was stiff and serious, as usual. "Next to Lannisters the Tyrells are the wealthiest and strongest House in all Westeros. I need an heir. I am not giving Casterly Rock to Tyrion and we must keep the Tyrells close. They seem to have ideas of their own as it was proven by their intention of wedding Sansa Stark to Loras Tyrell."

"So you marry Sansa to Tyrion. So he can have claim of Winterfell."

"Yes, and he'd better put a son in her womb quickly. We do not have time to waste."

Cersei chuckled. "Can he?"

"If you mean the whole Sansa is a child story, that is nonsense. If she's able to bear a child already, then she's a woman."

"I meant: can he put a son in whomever woman's womb?"

"He's a dwarf, he's not impaired in any other way, I reckon. Gods know he already had too much training with those whores of him." His tone of voice showed loathing.

"That's why you hanged that one last night?"

"I hanged that one for a great number of reasons and one of them is to keep Tyrion's lust focused on Sansa. He wants to fuck? Good then, he can fuck his own wife."

Cersei laughed amused.

Lord Tywin didn't even have the outline of a smile. It was as seriously as usual that he declared, "And you must marry again. To whom I have yet to decide."

Cersei stopped the laughter immediately. She shouted in despair. "What?! No way, I will not marry again."

"You will. I thought initially of Loras Tyrell but unfortunately..."

Cersei interrupted him. "No! He's a child!"

Tywin smirked almost like he was disappointed at his daughter. "Really? You too with the child story? Loras is seventeen, an adult. A handsome knight that makes every girl and woman sigh and wish it were them marrying him, or so I've heard. And most important of it all, the key to Highgarden. But, unfortunately, as I was saying, we have someone that we need to please more right now. Lord Tyrell is pleased enough with his daughters already betrothed but Prince Oberyn is not."

Cersei looked even more shocked if that was possible. "The Red Viper? No! I will not marry him!"

"Well, he's not a child, is he? And he's not very happy that I didn't include him in the small council. I told him that was Tyrion's promise and Tyrion is no longer Hand. Then I offered him Gregor Clegane so he can avenge his sister's murder, but still he's not very happy..."

"And you think he'll be happy if he's married to me?" Cersei chuckled sarcastically. "He wants power and revenge."

"And what greater power than to marry the Queen Regent?"

Cersei closed her lips hard. If she spoke she would certainly provoke the wrath in her Father and she knew she couldn't defy him. "Well, if I were you I'd be careful with Oberyn. Some reports have come to me saying he's been too close to Mace Tyrell."

Lord Tywin narrowed his eyes. "Close to Mace? They hate each other."

"My sources are trustworthy."

"Well, it's not like there's any more Tyrell maidens left to marry Oberyn..." Lord Tywin said almost like he was talking to himself. "But there are a couple of Tyrell boys to marry Arianne Martell, the actual heir of Sunspear..."

Cersei didn't seem to listen to that last part. "And there's Tyrion himself. Apparently my little brother has been visiting the godswood a little too often as of lately."

"The Godswood?!"

"Who knows? Maybe he's just praying to his future wife's Gods, trying to win Sansa's trust... Or he can be just scheming another one of his cunning plans."

Lord Tywin did not like the sound of this. "Any more whispers your sources told you?"

"Well, apparently an enraged Loras has been speaking to Tyrion. Some say he's furious because Tyrion stole Sansa away from him but I'm not buying that story. Besides, his twin sister and also your future wife is always walking along with him. They say they are always together like actual conjoined twins..."

Tywin smirked. "That sounds funny coming from you. Or have you forgotten all the nasty lies that were spread about you and your twin brother Jaime? So the noble, handsome Knight of Flowers is angry because a dwarf stole him his pretty highborn betrothed. I would be too."

Cersei rolled her eyes. "Well, you stole Tyrion's pretty betrothed. Do you think he's mad too?"

"Oh, he is mad. But not because I stole his betrothed, no. It's because I denied him the right of inheriting Casterly Rock. Well, he's lucky I didn't send him to the Wall like Lord Tarly did to his firstborn Sam."

"Is it? Do you know that Lady Rosemary Tyrell has a... what to call it? A special infatuation for the impaired, injured and crippled? And perhaps dwarves? She spent a great deal of time in Tyrion's chambers tending his wounds herself. And also praying for him in the sept."

"So? The girl has a soft heart. She does have a crippled brother. Besides, she thought she was marrying Tyrion at that time. That only means she was being dutiful to her husband to be, despite his general ugly looks."

"Has she tended your wounds too, Father?" Cersei smiled ironically.

"I do not have wounds that need to be taken care of. And if I had that would be the Maester's job, not Lady Rosemary's."

"Exactly." Cersei smiled victoriously.

"Well, she wouldn't need to take care of Tyrion's wounds if you hadn't instructed Pycelle to do nothing but give him milk of the poppy, would she?"

Cersei's smile immediately faded.

"You thought I wouldn't know? I know you two don't get along but he is your brother, unfortunately to all of us. Next time be more discreet."

"Well, since you care nothing about the information I have I am leaving."

"No, you are not. We are waiting for Tyrion. Where's that little creature anyway? As if he had any important businesses to take care of."

"Maybe he's busy looking for another whore to replace the one you hanged."

"How very insightful, dear sister. Yes, maybe I am." Tyrion said as he walked in. "That was very nice of you, Father. Considering I hadn't visited her since you told me about your lovely intentions of hanging her..."

Tywin threatened to chuckle. "Sure, you didn't visit her in her room right after I told you that. And I am not Lord Tywin Lannister. Was that the one last time with her? To say goodbye? Regardless, she was still here, walking around like a respectful servant and at the same time smiling at knights and squires. Oh yes. Do you think she was your only and one? The Kettleblack brothers will have a word to say about that. She even offered  _me_  her services so I wouldn't hang her. Whores belong in brothels, not in the King's castle. You won't bring us any more shame in what whores are concerned. You want someone to lie down with? Someone to fuck? Good, you'll have a wife starting tomorrow and you'd better get her with child as soon as possible. Think you can do that?"

Tyrion bit his lip in fury. "Sansa is herself a child. She's terrified. I will not force myself upon her."

"You will. Sing her a song, fill her with praises and compliments about her beauty, be gentle and caring or don't, whatever. I don't care how you do it but you will consummate the marriage tomorrow night. And all the other nights at least until she's carrying the heir of Winterfell in her womb."

"Like you will consummate yours?" Tyrion replied bitterly. The image of Rosemary in his Father's bed was too much of a nightmare.

"Of course. Though I don't see how that is your concern. I'm assuming you've had a lot of practice with all those whores of yours." Cersei laughed at her Father's joke.

Tyrion looked at Cersei angrily. "Let's see if you laugh this much when you are in bed with your new husband, whoever he is."

Cersei stopped laughing immediately. "I will not marry again."

Tyrion looked at his Father inquiringly. "No, Father?"

Lord Tywin sighed bored. "You two give me more headaches than my enemies. Cersei you will marry Prince Oberyn. End of discussion. In fact, we are already late to this feast in honor of Prince Oberyn. Let's hope we will soothe his fury with wine, food and the offer of the beautiful Queen Regent to be his wife."

Cersei was fuming, Tyrion was in deep thought and Lord Tywin was serious as usual as they left for the Great Hall where the feast was being held.

 


	10. Chapter ten

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

As Lord Tywin, Tyrion and Cersei arrived at the Great Hall most of the guests were already there. King Joffrey, Prince Tommen, Lady Margaery, Lady Rosemary, Ser Loras, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lady Olenna and Lady Alerie, Lords Redwyne and Rowan, Varys, Maester Pycelle, Ser Kevan Lannister and Lancel, Sansa Stark and many other Lords and Ladys of the court. Right after, Prince Oberyn made his big entrance. He was not alone. Right next to his side, there was Ellaria Sand. Their presence seemed to fill and hypnotize the entire room.

Everyone was buzzing and commenting.

Lord Tywin narrowed his eyes. "He brought her?" That would make the marriage proposition a lot harder to do.

Cersei smirked. "Is that the man you want me to marry?"

"It's the man we need to soothe." Lord Tywin replied.

Tyrion sat next to Sansa and he could immediately feel the tension and uneasiness from her side. He dared to look at Rosemary. She was even more beautiful than usual. He saw her make a weak smile and he sighed.  _Just a little more time, my dear. Before this feast is over we'll be out of here and free to be together._

Sansa noticed their modest looks at each other. Even though she couldn't really understand it, the moments she had witnessed between the two in the Godswood made her think.  _That was almost romantic. No, not almost. It was romantic. But how... How can a beautiful, young, gentle Lady like Rosemary feel that way about him? She glanced at Tyrion. He's such an ugly little man but then again his words to her were so... beautiful. His gestures. He was so kind, so affectionate and so... Knightly, even though he is not one. And Rosemary was right; he did save me from Joffrey that time. He's been nothing but kind to me. Maybe if..._

Loras whispered in her sister's ear. "You need to be more discreet, Rosemary."

"Why? Everybody is clearly mesmerized by Prince Oberyn and his companion. They have four daughters together, don't they?"

"Yes. You know rules in Dorne are slightly more... liberal." For a moment he wished that he and Renly were born in Dorne.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that but you can't deny their power of seducing everyone just by the look in their eyes."

"You're probably right. Just look at our Father. That smile... I wonder what he has been talking with Oberyn..."

"I just hope it won't affect my plans with Tyrion..."

Loras smirked in doubt. "Father didn't tell me any details but I'm afraid of what might happen... He was very sure that Oberyn was going to help him. How he's gonna help, I have no idea... I don't like him. He gives me the creeps."

Meanwhile, Oberyn and Ellaria had already taken their places of honor and after some courtesy words from the hosts, including King Joffrey, Cersei and Lord Tywin, Oberyn finally spoke. Everybody went quiet as soon as his voice was heard. "Thank you, your Grace, for all this immense... banquet. Even though I feel honored to be among such exquisite company I have to say I'd feel more honored if I was given what was promised to my House."

Lord Tywin replied. "You will. The man who you were looking for, the one responsible for the murder of your sister and her children, Amory Lorch is already dead. And as for the place in the small council we've decided that you shall have it."

Everyone part of the small council looked in surprise at Lord Tywin and his sudden and unexpected decision. Mace Tyrell's smile faded but Oberyn didn't show any special expressions except a tiny smile. "Oh, I'm very glad to hear it. A Lannister always pays his debts, is it not?"

Everyone laughed but Lord Tywin just nodded. "Even my son's own debts, yes." He looked at Tyrion, who was the one who had made Oberyn such promises.

Tyrion stroked his chin in deep thought.  _Amory Lorch? The sole responsible for Elia's murder? And her children? Is Oberyn believing that? Oh Father, it's dangerous to trick a man like Oberyn. And now putting him in the small council..._

Lord Tyrell drank his wine and looked anxiously at Oberyn, who kept his cryptic and seductive smile. "To the union of our Houses through Princess Myrcella and Prince Trystane's wedding." Oberyn raised his glass for cheering.

Cersei bit her lips hard and gave Tyrion a furious look. She would never forget him for sending her daughter away to Dorne.

Lord Tywin raised his glass too. "That union could be stronger if my daughter Cersei and Queen Regent was bound to your House by marriage too..."

Lord Mace Tyrell rolled his eyes.  _For the love of Gods... He's trying to win Oberyn's allegiance in every way, the place in the small council, now offering his own daughter to marry him... No, you have already stolen my daughters, you've stolen Sansa Stark from my son, you can't steal Oberyn. The Red Viper must be smarter than this... I told him the responsible for his sister's rape and murder. The one who gave the order to Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane. And he knew it already. His thirst for revenge must be stronger than his desire for power and this false flattery from Tywin..._

Prince Oberyn raised an eyebrow and kept his mysterious smile. "You're too kind Lord Tywin. I would be honored." He grinned at Cersei.

Cersei's face seemed like a sphinx. Outside no one could really guess the anger and fury inside her.  _I swear, you're my Father but right now I just want to kill you_.

Ellaria Sand just smiled like she wasn't bothered at all.

Margaery turned to Rosemary. "Too many weddings going on or is it just me?"

Rosemary seemed worried. "I don't have a good feeling about all this..."

King Joffrey was bored. "Now that we have one more wedding to add to all the others can we start the damn feast? I command everyone to stop talking and start eating and drinking!"

Lord Tywin cast a disapproving look at his grandson but at least half the people in attendance cheered the King's words and for a while everybody just drank and ate.

Ser Dontos was there to play the fool he was and to make everybody laugh. Well, not everybody but still some people laughed.

Sansa felt sorry for Ser Dontos and she quickly felt sorry for herself too. Sorry because she wasn't marrying the Knight the Flowers. After all Queen Cersei and Lord Tywin would never allow her to leave King's Landing even if her husband to be Tyrion ran away with Lady Rosemary. And then she wouldn't even have Tyrion himself. She would remain a hostage in the Red Keep and at the mercy of the cruel Joffrey. She now wished she had accepted Lord Baelish offer of taking her away from King's Landing.

By now most of people were already standing up.

Loras whispered in Rosemary's ear, "are you really sure about this? I can't protect you once you and the Imp are gone. Neither can Father. Wouldn't it be wiser if you just waited...?"

"Wait?! If I stay, tomorrow at this hour I'll be married to Lord Tywin. Is that what you want?"

Loras smirked. "No, but the Imp? Why?"

"Oh dear brother. Did I ever ask you:  _why_  Renly? You can't choose who you love. You know that."

Loras sobbed quietly. "I do. Well, I'm only assisting you in this madness because I love you. And I swear, if the dwarf ever hurts you in any way... I'll kill him."

Lord Mace was wandering around speaking to everyone. When he finally had a chance he approached Oberyn.

"Lord Tyrell." Oberyn smiled pleasantly. "I strongly advise you not to be seen talking to me. After all, we hate each other."

Mace narrowed his eyes. "We do... So, are we..."

After an almost nonexistent nod with his eyes, Oberyn just snapped out loud. "If you ever bother me again about that accident I might just cripple your other knightly son and this time it won't be an accident."

Lord Mace turned his back at Prince Oberyn and whined at Lord Tywin. "He's evil. You are crazy putting him in the small council and in your daughter's bed."

Lord Tywin wanted to smile. But he didn't.  _Sure, you are just jealous because he's stealing your power and Cersei from you. And, of course, he crippled your son._

King Joffrey was getting bored again. He noticed Sansa talking to his wife-to-be, Margaery, so he went over there. "My dear Lady Margaery, you shouldn't waste your time talking to traitor's daughters and sisters. In fact, she shouldn't even be here." He turned to Sansa with a threatening face. "Why are you here? I'm the King and the King commands you to leave this feast and forbids you to speak to my betrothed ever again."

"She's here because she's my betrothed." Tyrion intervened. "And you can't threaten my wife to be like that. She's not yours anymore."

Joffrey was fuming. "You can't talk to me like that! I'm the King. It only takes a word of mine and you and your stupid bride are beheaded!"

Tyrion was not impressed. "Dear nephew, Aerys the mad was king too. Where is he now?"

"Traitor!"Joffrey hissed. He was close to combust and Tyrion just took Sansa's arm and led her away. "You must excuse Joffrey, my Lady, he's slightly obnoxious, but you already know that, don't you?"

Sansa smiled. "You were kind to defend me, my Lord."

"Oh child." Tyrion sighed _. What will become of you when I leave with Rosemary? Poor girl. Hopefully the Tyrells will manage to take her to Highgarden..._

Sansa noticed the pity in his eyes. "Oh my Lord, I... don't worry about me. I'll... survive. As I have survived. Just be with your Lady. I understand."

Tyrion froze for a moment. She knew. "Sansa, I..."

She smiled sadly. "I promised Lady Rosemary I wouldn't tell. And I won't. She was kind to me and so were you. You deserve to be happy together."

"Thank you, my Lady. You deserve all the best and someone who can truly love you and appreciate you. I hope you'll find him." Tyrion bowed and left her. He went to look for Bronn. It was time for him to leave. He would go first. Rosemary would only leave about an hour later not to raise suspicious.

"Bronn." He said when he finally found him. "Time to go."

Bronn smirked annoyed. "Now? When the party was starting to be so good?" He laughed at the scene in front of him. Ser Dontos trying to get Lady Tanda for a dance.

"NOW." Tyrion said.

"All right. Calm down, you're just about to steal your Father's bride. No big deal. Let's go."

Tyrion groaned. "Sometimes I wonder why I still endure you..."

Bronn left the Great Hall right after Tyrion.

At the same time a sudden scream silences everyone in the Hall. Lord Tywin is lying dead on the floor.

* * *

**A/N I have seen all the tv series episodes so far and I've read all the books so far, so what I write has got a mix of both, plus my own adds and twists. :)**


	11. Chapter eleven

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Grand Maester Pycelle was kneeling beside Lord Tywin's body. "He is dead, your Grace."

King Joffrey showed a mix of confusion and shock on his face. "What was it? He just died? He was not young but... Just like that?"

Maester Pycelle stared at the corpse. "Lord Tywin was very healthy. The way he just fell... This was poison. It's made to look like a natural death but it's not."

"So, someone murdered my Grandfather? Poisoned him? Is that what you are saying?"

Pycelle shrugged. "Yes, I think so, your Grace."

Everyone in the room went from quiet with shock to whispering and commenting with shock.

The Tyrells were all together. Rosemary was breathing heavily. "Oh Gods, did someone really do this? Maybe he just simply died, a stroke or something?"

Lord Mace Tyrell was very calm. "Well, he was old. It seems more plausible than poison."

Lady Alerie was in anguish and she hugged her daughter. "Oh my dear Rosemary, poor you, husbandless again even before the wedding, again."

Loras looked at his father and at then at Prince Oberyn. He was standing next to Ellaria and his expression was cryptic. He approached Pycelle. "Exucse me, Grand Maester, I've spent quite some time in Oldtown, long ago, in the Citadel, I almost became a Maester myself and I've studied more poisons than you can imagine across the Narrow Sea. You can't really tell whether this is a natural death or poison. A simple heart stroke would produce this same result."

Pycelle studied Oberyn's face. "You might be right but you do admit the existence of poisons that could make this look like a natural death."

Oberyn acquiesced. "I'm just saying that there is no way that you can prove either case."

Cersei Lannister was right next to her Father's body, a hand over his cheek. She had a single tear running down her cheek. She had her divergences with Lord Tywin but he was her Father nonetheless. She wiped quickly her tear and stood up, graciously as ever. "My Father was murdered. I'm sure of it."

King Joffrey looked enraged. "So the traitor is somewhere here in this room. No one leaves the room!" He shouted at the guards. As soon as the exits were blocked, Joffrey looked around, "where's my stupid uncle? UNCLE!"

"Your Grace, Lord Tyrion left not even ten minutes ago." Ser Meryn Trant said.

Joffrey frowned. "Left?"

"Or ran away?" Cersei added.

"What? Mother, are you saying...?" Joffrey scowled.

"Your uncle had plenty of reasons to want your Grandfather dead. He was denied the right to inherit Casterly Rock and its lands, his former bethrothed, Lady Rosemary, was now your Grandfather's wife to be, he did not want to marry his new bride, Sansa Stark... His whore was hanged by Father... Not to mention that Father took Tyrion's former position as Hand of the King... Tyrion hated Father, you can be sure of that."

"I want the traitor who calls himself my uncle here!" Joffrey yelled. "Go get him and bring him here!" He shouted at no one but Ser Meryn Trant and one of the Kettleblack brothers responded to his call.

"Oh no... Have I heard right?" Rosemary looked desperately at Loras. "Are they blaming Tyrion for the murder of his Father?!"

Loras smirked. He did not believe it either. "Apparently."

Lord Varys approached the King. "Your Grace, surely your uncle had nothing to do with this..."

"Why? Do you know anything?" He snapped.

Varys shook his head. "Unfortunately no." He was in the dark here. He had no clue of what had just happened. He didn't know if it was murder and if it was he had no clue of who could be responsible. He could see motives in almost everyone in attendance but he couldn't be sure. And that was killing him.

Rosemary started cry. "It's all ruined." She sobbed in her sister's shoulder.

Cersei glanced at the Tyrells suspiciously. Margaery noticed and spoke to Cersei while she hugged her sister, "Rosemary feels deeply this tragic accident. She has just lost her future husband."

"Yes, I'm sure she does." Cersei said not very convinced.  _She wasn't even married to my Father yet, there's nothing the Tyrells could really gain from this but why do I have this strange feeling... No, this has to be Tyrion's work. This_ will be _Tyrion's work. And I'll get rid of him once and for all._

Not even ten minutes later Tyrion Lannister is brought in by Ser Meryn Trant. He literally shoves the dwarf to the center of the room. "Caught him leaving the Red Keep already."

"Traitor!" Joffrey shouts. "Murderer! Kinslayer!"

Tyrion stared at his Father's dead body. "What...? What happened here?"

"As if you wouldn't know, dear brother." Cersei replied. "You killed our Father. You had every reasons to do so."

Tyrion opened his eyes. "I did what?! Have you lost what little intelligence was left in that head of yours? I was not even here when this happened."

Cersei smirked. "Sure, you had just run away, hoping you wouldn't be caught. Or maybe hoping that we'd think our Father died of natural causes."

Tyrion sighed.  _This is not happening again. I guess I'm easy to blame._  "What kind of reasons did I have?" He said bored.

Cersei enumerated all the reasons she had already told Joffrey.

Tyrion chuckled sadly. "Guess you already made up the whole story. What can I say? I was bored so I left the feast. Sorry, Prince Oberyn. But looks like I've already been judged in trial while I was away for a mere half an hour. I did not murder my Father. How do you even think I did that?"

Joffrey stepped in. "You poisoned him, you monster!"

"Did I? With what poison?" Tyrion said ironically.

"I'm sure Grand Maester Pycelle will find something missing in his things." Cersei looked intensely at Pycelle who immediately understood. "Well, I did notice that some of my things were out of place..."

"Oh please." Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"You are accused of treason and kinslaying and you shall be punished by death." Joffrey sentenced solemnly.

"So are you the only judge of my trial?" Tyrion mocked him.

"I am the King!" Joffrey shouted furious.

Cersei tried to calm his son. "He does have the right of a trial."

"You want a trial? With witnesses, judges and all? You shall have it. Tomorrow. And after your trial you will be hanged. Or beheaded, that will be your choice, uncle." Joffrey smiled cruelly.

"How very nice of you, your Grace. Anything else?"

"Take him to the Dungeon." Joffrey commanded Ser Meryn. "To the black cells." He added with his evil smile.

Tyrion spotted Rosemary among her family and saw her crying with tears running heavily from her eyes. For a moment he considered running to her arms and hug her but that would certainly only make things worse.  _Well, if I'm going to die anyway, why not... No, she could be implicated in my Father's death too, as my accomplice. I have to be strong for her. I will not die for something I didn't do. I will live and I'll marry her. I wonder now... Who's done this? Who could benefit from this? Or could my dear sister murder our Father just so she could accuse me and get rid of me? Too many questions that won't be answered by a black cell... Let's wait for this trial. I'm afraid I have a lot to think and ponder this night..._


	12. Chapter twelve

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Loras exclaimed.

"No, I am not." Rosemary said a little calmer. The feast was over. Everybody went to their chambers and Tyrion was sent to the dungeons.

"You can't. They won't let you. And it would just be terribly suspicious."

"Why? I'll just say I want to demand satisfaction from him for murdering my husband to be and his own Father."

"What if he really did that? He did seem to have all those motives..."

She chuckled. "Really? We were gonna run away together, away from Lord Tywin. Tyrion would never be capable of murdering his own Father."

Margaery spoke. "Besides all those motives Lord Tyrion had, you are forgetting one greater motive that not even Cersei knows about."

"What motive?" Rosemary frowned.

"Love." She simply replied. Rosemary looked at her sister with an inquiring look and Margaery added, "He loves you. Even if you officially married Tyrion you'd always be covered in shame and dishonor because you were betrothed to someone else, his Father, and you had just fled with another man, his dwarf son on top of that."

Loras nodded. "She's right."

"With Lord Tywin dead you are free again. Free to marry him and with no shame."

Rosemary shook her head. "No, Tyrion did not do that. What good did murdering his Father bring if he's been thrown in a dungeon waiting to be executed?!"

"He thought that people wouldn't find out..."

Rosemary shook his head again. "No. If that were true he wouldn't have left the feast. If he knew his Father was gonna die, if he killed him, he would have stayed so he wouldn't immediately become a suspect."

Loras smirked. "That's also valid. Lord Tyrion might be many things, but stupid is not one of them."

"Who did it then?" Margaery asked.

"I can think of a handful of people. His own daughter, Prince Oberyn, some enemy of Lord Tywin with a friend on the feast..." Loras suggested.

Margaery doubet it and interrupted Loras. "Oberyn? He had just been offered a place in the council and the Queen Regent to be his wife by Lord Tywin... I don't think he murdered him..."

Rosemary scowled. "Prince Oberyn... Father has talked to him... Oberyn knew Lord Tywin was the main responsible for his sister's rape and murder... And he knows a lot about poisons, he said so himself tonight..."

"Do you think he killed Lord Tywin?"

"Worse, I think Father had also something to do with it." Rosemary sighed.

"Father?"

"Well, he was furious with Lord Tywin, wasn't he? For pushing forward the weddings, for lying to him in the first place about Tyrion's condition as an heir, for stealing Sansa from us... He said he would talk to Prince Oberyn, that Oberyn might wanna do us a favor if it helped his own purposes..."

Ser Loras nodded. "That is right... But if it is indeed right we must stay quiet about it."

"And let Tyrion take the blame?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"We have no proof of anything... As far as we know, the old man may have just died precisely because of that. Oldness. So what do you suggest?"

"Well, it was very clear that Queen Cersei and King Joffrey are gonna do everything they can to blame their own brother and uncle. No one can do anything about it against those two. If anyone contradicts them they will be immediately accused of treason and of being accomplices. The only chance Tyrion have is to request a trial by combat." Rosemary declared.

"And who's gonna combat by his side?" Loras laughed. "Himself? Or that bodyguard of him that calls himself  _Ser_  Bronn now?"

"You will." Rosemary simply said.

The Knight of Flowers stared in awe at his sister. "What?! No way."

"Why not?"

"Because." Loras said offended.

"You will win. Tyrion is not guilty." Rosemary said firmly.

"King Joffrey and the Queen will probably choose Ser Gregor Clegane. Do you remember my meeting with him in the Tourney of the Hand? He nearly stabbed me in the back!"

Margaery laughed. "You had it coming dear brother. I heard you're riding a mare in heat..."

"It was my horse. I'm not to blame, I was not going to change my horse just because of that..."

Rosemary shrugged. "The chosen one will probably be one of the Kingsguard, not Ser Gregor. It's the obvious choice given that the accusers are the King himself and the Queen."

"And why should I stand for the Imp?"

"Because I'm asking you. Loras, please, you have to. Tyrion will have no other chance."

Loras sighed. "That Ser Bronn is said to have already been Tyrion's champion before in trial and he won. He's the obvious choice to stand for the Imp."

"I'd prefer you. Anyway, if Ser Bronn is not Tyrion's champion, will you offer?"

"I'll think about it." He acquiesced.

Rosemary hugged Loras. "Thanks you. Now shall we go the Dungeon?"

"That again?"

"I need to speak to him."

"Where's Father?" Loras said, ignoring Rosemary.

"Talking to our Grandmother." Margaery replied.

"She was very quiet today, wasn't she? I mean, even before that turn of events..." Loras commented.

Rosemary shrugged. "Even the Queen of Thorns needs her quiet time. Can we go now?"

"I swear, I don't really understand what you see in that little man." He said almost desperately.

"I've told yo..."Rosemary's words are interrupted by Lord Mace's entrance.

"Children, it looks like I'll be one of the judges in Tyrion's trial tomorrow." He declared somberly.

"You will?" Rosemary frowned.

"Yes, King Joffrey will be the accuser and the judges are Queen Cersei, Grand Master Pycelle, Ser Kevan Lannister, Prince Oberyn and myself."

"Prince Oberyn?" Margaery said surprised.

Rosemary smirked. "That thing is doomed already. Even if you and Prince Oberyn decide in favor of Tyrion, all the other three will condemn him."

Mace Tyrell nodded. "Exactly. This was made to seem like a fair trial but it's not, since Pycelle is one the Queen's creatures. Ser Kevan will also decide against Tyrion and Oberyn... They think he'll do the same and condemn Tyrion but he won't. But then again, Oberyn and I, the two of us, are not enough to exonerate the dwarf."

"And why will you and Oberyn exonerate him?" Loras asked intrigued.

"Because he's inocent." Lord Mace replied bluntly.

Rosemary smiled. "Of course he is."

Loras looked confused at his Father, demanding an explanation.

Lord Mace rolled his eyes. "These Lannisters... are one of a kind. They have no proof whether Lord Tywin was actually poisoned and they just go and start accusing one of their own kin. They obviously have their divergences inside their own family. Well, too bad for them, it will only make them weaker."

Loras wasn't still very convinced. "But how do you know he is not guilty?"

"I just do. Best if we keep it that way..."

"Father, we are not children anymore. And we are not the Lannisters either. You can tell us." Loras said. "Did you...?"

Lord Mace sat down and took a deep breath. "Lord Tywin lied to me. Twice. First when he agreed to make Tyrion Lord of Casterly Rock and Rosemary the Imp's wife. It was a lie because he changed all that and he said he would marry Rosemary himself so he could have a new heir. He assured me that he would only marry Rosemary after the wedding of Margaery with King Joffrey. Well, he changed that too. I do not like to be treated like a fool. Especially when my family is involved."

"And Prince Oberyn..." Margaery said lowly.

"Prince Oberyn was already almost certain that it was under Lord Tywin's command that Amory Lorch and Ser Gregor raped and murdered his sister as well as her children. I confirmed the story which is actually true and you should have seen the look in his eyes. I feared he was gonna kill me right there."

"So..."

Lord Mace shook his head. "So. The walls have ears. Gather closer, please."

All of his children got closer to him. He whispered. "Lord Tywin got what he deserved. He had no time of disinheriting the Imp officially so... if the dwarf is proven innocent, he will be Lord of Casterly Rock. And we'll find a way to make you his wife to be again, Rosemary." Rosemary couldn't hide a happy grin which confused Lord Tyrell. "Anyway, how we will make that happen is another story... If it comes to trial by combat Prince Oberyn said he would fight for Tyrion." Loras sighed relieved looking at Rosemary. Lord Mace continued. "And then there's your Lady Grandmother with her own ideas. As if things were not confused already she says Margaery shouldn't marry Joffrey."

"What?" Margaery said out loud in shock.

"Shsh, quiet, my dear. My beloved Mother says Joffrey is cruel and yet craven and a bad king. He doesn't want you to marry him."

"But I'm supposed to marry the King..."

"Yes, the King... But which King?" Lord Tyrell's smile was cryptic. "My dear children, it's late and the day is gonna be long tomorrow. I've said too much already. Let's go and have some sleep, ok?" He kissed their foreheads and left.

Rosemary, Loras and Margaery looked at one another. "Has he gone mad?" Loras asked in awe.

"I think we should do as he says, let's just sleep." Margaery said still a bit confused with the whole 'which King' story.

"Well, I'm gonna visit Tyrion and if you don't wanna come with me, Loras, I'll take someone else, Ser Hobber or Ser Garth."

Loras sighed. "I'll go but we'd better take Garth too. The Dungeon is not the place for you."

"It's not the place for Tyrion either. He's innocent." She simply said.

Loras rolled his eyes and took her arm. "Let's go before I regret this."

Margaery went to bed and Loras and Rosemary went to the Dungeon, after getting Ser Garth to accompany them. Half the way there they met Prince Oberyn coming in the opposite direction.

"Ser Loras. Lady Rosemary. What a surprise." Oberyn smiled, as charming as ever.

Rosemary smiled. "Prince Oberyn." She bowed.

"May I take a wild guess? Are you going to pay a visit to Lord Tyrion?"

Loras frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because there's not a lot more places to go in this direction... I've just been there myself, that's why you've found me here."

"You went to see Lord Tyrion?" Rosemary asked eagerly.

"Yes, I needed to speak to him as I'm gonna be one of judges of his trial. But beware, the guards are not very keen in letting anyone inside."

"But they let you in?"

Oberyn made a smug smile. "It's not easy for my betrothed Queen Cersei to refuse me something so simple like this. Her daughter Myrcella is currently in Dorne, you see..."

"Do you think they won't let us in?" Rosemary asked slitghly fearful.

"I honestly don't know but I don't think they will deny that to you, the children of the Lord of Highgarden, High Marshall of the Reach, Warden of the South, Master of Ships and whatever titles Lord Mace holds."

Loras scowled. "We're not children."

Prince Oberyn smiled. "No, of course not. My mistake. My apologies, Ser Loras." He looked for a few seconds attentively at the Tyrell twins and he added, somewhat nostalgically, "you two remind me a bit of me and my sister when we were your age. We were not twins but we were nearly the same age and we were inseparable..."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Rosemary said a bit awkwardly.

Oberyn's expression changed and his smile was cruel and vengeful. "Lord Tywin is now sorry too."

Ser Loras seemed uncomfortable. "We need to go. We must not delay."

Rosemary nodded. "We must not. Prince Oberyn..."

"Yes?" He smiled.

"About Lord Tyrion... Our Father said you would be Lord Tyrion's champion if the trial becomes a trial by combat..."

Oberyn nodded. "If it comes to that, yes. He's innocent. If you ask me, I don't even know how his own family is the one accusing him..."

"Thank you, Prince Oberyn." Rosemary said honestly. "We must go now."

"Ser Loras. Lady Rosemary." Oberyn bowed slightly and left.

"You do realize that Prince Oberyn is the one who should be in that dungeon instead of the Imp, don't you?" Loras asked.

"Yeah, and probably our Father, so be quiet about it." Rosemary replied with a whisper, so Ser Garth couldn't hear.

When they reached the dungeons they were stopped by the guard standing at the entrance. "You cannot enter."

"We just want to speak to Lord Tyrion." Rosemary said.

"You are not allowed." The guard insisted.

"We came on behalf of our Father, Lord Mace Tyrell who's going to be a judge on Lord Tyrion's trial tomorrow." Loras added.

"Lord Mace was already here. You cannot enter. Please, leave."

Rosemary insisted. "We won't be long here. Just a few minutes..."

"I can't let you in. Lord Mace and Prince Oberyn were exceptions allowed by the Queen Regent and the King."

Ser Meryn Trant showed up behind the guard. "You'd better leave." He said bluntly to the twins.

Rosemary looked hopeless at her brother. "Let's go back."

As they were returning back someone else had showed up and was trying to see Tyrion too. "I  _command_  you to let me see him, Meryn."

 


	13. Chapter thirteen

In the Throne Room everyone was gathered to attend Tyrion's trial.

Ser Meryn had just brought Tyrion when King Joffrey raised from the Iron Throne. "Good, you're here. Enjoyed your last night alive in the black cells, Uncle?" He smiled cruelly.

Tyrion nodded. "Very much. It was very insightful, your Grace, nephew."

"Insightful?" Joffrey frowned with a dumb expression. "Anyway, let's get this done because I have other matters to deal with. Because I'm the King and I'm very busy. You are accused of poisoning my Grandfather and your Father, Lord Tywin Lannister, to death. Do you want to be hanged or beheaded?"

A sudden murmur filled the Room.

Tyrion stared at Joffrey. "Neither. I'm not guilty of that accusation."

"Joffrey..." Cersei said.

"Your Grace." He corrected her.

She smirked. "Your Grace, as there is no evidence or proof of his guilt we need to have a proper trial, with witnesses and a decision made by the judges..."

Joffrey was visibly displeased. "Evidence? He's clearly guilty. And what witnesses do you suggest? Everyone that was present at the feast? Ok... So, tell me, people, anyone who was at the feast, do you have anything to say?"

Everybody stayed quiet except for Rosemary. "Your Grace..." Everyone stared at her, especially her family and Tyrion, who looked at her almost in fear.

"Yes, Lady Rosemary?" Joffrey scowled.

"Lord Tyrion was never anywhere near Lord Tywin the whole feast. How could have he poisoned him?"

Tyrion made a shy smile, touched but her attempt of helping him, but Joffrey shrugged unimpressed. "He's a dwarf, he could easily sneak up without anyone seeing him. Besides he could have had an accomplice. Anyone else?" Everyone stayed quiet this time.

Cersei cast a suspicious look at Rosemary before saying, "Maybe we should hear Grand Maester Pycelle's testimony about his poisons and knowledge, your Grace..."

Joffrey nodded. "Speak, Maester."

Pycelle stood up from his seat. "Your Grace, like I said yesterday there are some poisons that could kill just like Lord Tywin was killed and pretend it was a natural death. I have found some of these poisons missing from my things..." Pycelle's speech was interrupted by Prince Oberyn. "Excuse me, Maester."

"Yes?" The Maester raised an eyebrow.

"I have to say again, there is no way you can prove that Lord Tywin was killed by poison." Oberyn said calmly.

"And you can't prove he wasn't." Pycelle replied back, scowling at Oberyn.

"So, we are condemning a man to  _death_  basing on some assumption? Tell me, who has access to your poisons?" Oberyn asked.

"Well, in theory only myself but I suppose it's not difficult to someone to steal one if it's their single purpose..."

"So you are to blame too. To leave such deadly poisons unguarded, waiting to be stolen..." Oberyn smiled and Tyrion looked at him amused.  _Why is he helping me?_

"They are not unguarded. They are locked, in a secret place that only I know where it is..." Pycelle snorted offended.

"If they are secure in a place that only you know about how could have Lord Tyrion gained access to them?"

"He could have spied on me, or he could have obtained the poison from somewhere or someone else." Pycelle squinted his eyes.

Prince Oberyn turned to Tyrion. "I remind you that you are sworn to tell the truth here, Lord Tyrion..." Tyrion nodded and Oberyn added, "Have you stolen poison from Grand Maester Pycelle or obtained poison from any other source?"

Tyrion chuckled. "The only poison I've touched is wine. And I drank it all last night. I did not save it for my Father."

A few people giggled and Joffrey shouted, "Silence or I'll have you escorted out of here!" He then looked at Tyrion. "And you Uncle, just answer your questions and save us from your stupid witless jokes. Or I'll just hang you for being annoying."

Tyrion rolled his eyes, whispering to himself, "why not hang or behead the entire realm?" Fortunately Joffrey didn't listen. "Finish your intervention now, Prince Oberyn."

Oberyn smiled. "Well, what I see here is an accusation without any proof. Physical or provided by witnesses."

Pycelle smirked. "But I've just said that my poisons..."

"Even if that is true, you don't know who took your poisons." Oberyn replied.

Maester Pycelle was starting to get angry. "Who..." He was yet interrupted again, but not by Oberyn this time.

"Your Grace." A deep voice said.

"Ser Osmund."

"I have something to say." Osmund Kettleblack looked quickly at Queen Cersei and then back at the King.

"Say then."

"During the feast last night I saw Lord Tyrion getting closer to Lord Tywin's seat, when Lord Tywin was speaking to you, your Grace. I didn't realize it then but he was clearly putting something in Lord Tywin's cup..."

Tyrion laughed. "Really? I guess you need to get either your eyes or your head checked. You are seeing things."

"Silence!" Joffrey shouted again. "You may only speak when you are spoken to." He said to Tyrion, then he looked back at Ser Osmund. "Are you sure about what you are saying?"

Ser Osmund nodded. "Absolutely, your Grace."

"Thank you, Ser Osmund. There you have your proof provided by a witness." Joffrey grinned at Prince Oberyn, who just showed him an enigmatic smile. Joffrey stared at the audience. "Anyone else? Can we just go ahead with this?"

Queen Cersei spoke. "Your Grace, maybe if we remind everyone present the motives for this crime..."

Joffrey smirked annoyed. "Again? Ok, you tell them."

Queen Cersei stood up. "I'd just like to remind the many, many reasons my brother has for killing his own Father. As you all know, my brother was Hand of the King while my Father was absent of King's Landing, fighting the war against Robb Stark. He was only replacing my Father because of that reason but still, my brother was angry and took it personally when my Father returned here to assume what was his position from the start, since Ned Stark left the post. Then for a brief moment my brother thought he was going to marry Lady Rosemary Tyrell when she was in fact promised to my Father. When he heard about it he was angry, very angry again." Lord Mace bit his tongue at Cersei's words but remained silent. She continued. "Then my father put an end to the shame that was my brother having a whore in the castle. He hanged my brother's whore and he was angry, again. Then my father arranged him a wedding that would fit everyone's interests and my brother did not like it. He was angry again. And finally and probably most important, my father denied him the right to inherit Casterly Rock. If you think Lord Tyrion did not have motives to kill my Father you are all fools." She almost shouted the word fools and sat down again.

Tyrion shook his head. "Is that why you want to kill me, dear sister? Because as of now, with no more heirs and no official documents signed by Father to deny it, I am the heir of Casterly Rock?"

"Silent again! Or I swear I'll behead you myself!" Joffrey exclaimed. He turned to his mother. "Is that true?"

Cersei smirked. "I don't know, we' haven't been through your Grandfather's papers yet..."

Ser Kevan Lannister, another one of the judges asked permission to talk. "Your Grace, that is true. Lord Tywin had not officially disinherited Tyrion at the time of his death."

"One more reason to kill him sooner rather than later." Cersei declared.

Tyrion sighed bored. "I did not kill  _our_  Father. You have no proof."

"I SAID SILENT, KINSLAYER!" Joffrey shouted. "I accuse you of the crime of murdering Lord Tywin Lannister, my Grandfather, your Father and The Hand of the King and the punishment for it is death. Let's hear the judges voting. Queen Regent."

Cersei's face was rigid. "Guilty."

"Ser Kevan."

Ser Kevan hesitated for a second but after a stare from Cersei and the King himself he finally said. "Guilty."

"Grand Maester Pycelle."

Pycelle was quick to answer with a vengeful smile. "Guilty."

"Prince Oberyn."

"Innocent." Oberyn said firmly.

Joffrey frowned but continued. "Lord Mace."

Mace Tyrell took a deep breath before replying. "Innocent for lack of better proof."

Joffrey cast him another deathly look and then declared. "Guilty wins. And because I am a merciful King you have the right of a few last words and the choice of being beheaded or hanged is yours."

Tyrion laughed. "Wow, amazing choice that I have. A few last words, uh? Well, I don't like to repeat myself but here it goes again, I did not kill my Father. Sure, we had our divergences but I did not kill him. I didn't steal any poisons and I didn't put those poisons on his cup. If he was killed then the killer is at loose. Or maybe he just died from an old ill heart, I don't know. What I know is this, I'm innocent and therefore this trial has given me a wrong sentence. I demand a new trial. By combat."

Joffrey opened his eyes surprised. "A new trial? By combat?" He then started to laugh loudly. "By combat? You?"

Tyrion smirked. "Of course not  _me_. I'm not that dumb,  _your Grace_."

Joffrey continued laughing. "Not you? Then who? Who will want to stand for you?"

Bronn began to walk forward but then he stopped at someone else's words. "I will be his champion." Prince Oberyn declared.

King Joffrey raised an eyebrow. "You will?"

Cersei pressed her lips together in rage, looking at Oberyn.

Joffrey squinted his eyes. "I don't know if I agree with his. Your sentence was given to you. You are guilty."

"I have the right of a trial by combat." Tyrion said.

"Well, I'm the King and I say you don't have." Joffrey snapped. Another wave of murmurs filled the Room. "SILENCE!" He shouted furious.

"Really, Your Grace? Are you gonna deny me a trial by combat here in front of everyone? What do you think people will say about their King? I remember what they said about Aerys, the Mad..."

Joffrey was about to shout again but Cersei stopped him. She leaned to Joffrey and whispered some words in his ear. After this Joffrey spoke again. "Ok, you want a trial by combat? You shall have one. But considering the severity of your accusations and my right as the accuser, you can only have a Trial of Seven."

The shock in the room upon Joffrey's words was deafening. Tyrion's jaw dropped. "Fuck."

 


	14. Chapter fourteen

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Joffrey had just announced that Tyrion's trial would have to be a Trial of Seven. Which meant seven champions would have to fight for each side.

Joffrey smiled cruelly. "What? You think you can't gather seven people to fight for you, uncle?"

Tyrion tried to disguise his anxiety. He knew he could not refuse the Trial of Seven once it had been invoked and he wasn't sure he could have seven people fighting for him. In fact, he was pretty sure he couldn't. "Your Grace, it's been almost a century since the last Trial of Seven happened..."

Joffrey laughed. "Indeed. About time we have one again, don't you think? Again, I'm a merciful King so while I choose the ones fighting for me you can try to choose your champions. If you can." He grinned and started to shout names. "The bloody Hound has fled so… Ser Gregor!"

Gregor Glegane showed up from the back of the room and everyone went quiet. "Your Grace. It will be an honor to fight for you." He then looked in a defying way to Loras Tyrell. The Knight of Flowers frowned and Rosemary grabbed his arm, whispering in his ear. "Loras, you have to fight for Tyrion, please!" Loras smirked at her. "Just wait, ok?"

In the meantime Prince Oberyn left his place as a judge and stood beside Tyrion. "I'm fighting for Lord Tyrion." He declared with a cold glance at Gregor Clegane.

Joffrey didn't seem to care. Cersei whispered some words in his ear and he nodded. He looked at his Kingsguard. "Ser Meryn. Ser Osmund. Ser Boros. Ser Balon." One by one all the ones called by the King took a step forward and bowed in front of Joffrey. Ser Osfryd Kettleblack, bother of Ser Osmund, but not a member of the Kingsguard took a step forward too. "Your Grace, I'd be honored if you let me fight for your side."

Joffrey nodded with a smile. "Very well, Ser Osfryd. And now the last place should be taken by my Uncle Kevan. To represent the family."

Ser Kevan closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath trying to disguise his displeasure. "Of course, your Grace."

Joffrey turned his attention back to Tyrion. "So, Uncle, just one yet?" He laughed.

At the same time Bronn walked towards Tyrion. "It's two, your Grace."

Joffrey chuckled. "Still five missing."

Tyrion finally dared to look behind him. The first person he saw was Rosemary. He muttered a 'sorry' to her and she just slapped her brother's arm again. Loras Tyrell rolled his eyes and walked forward. "Make it three, then."

Joffrey frowned. "Ser Loras. What a surprise."

"Make it four." Mace Tyrell stood up and stood beside his son.

Cersei was fuming. "Where are the other three?"

Because both Loras and his father had offered themselves as champions, Lord Mathis Rowan took a step forward. "Make it five."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. He looked again at Rosemary and she smiled at him.

After some silence Joffrey stood up. "That's it? Five? It's all you can get to defend your so called innocence?"

Ever so quietly, Podrick Payne walks out of the audience. "If my Lord allows it..." He says shyly looking at Tyrion.

Tyrion smiled relieved. "Of course I allow it, Pod. And wouldn't it be funny if you saved my life twice?"

Joffrey was starting to get angry. "Whatever. There's still one missing, if you can't find someone else or enter yourself as champion the trial is over before it even began and you're dead."

Tyrion looked at all of his champions. Some were definitely unexpected. He thought he would only need one and Prince Oberyn had offered himself as champion when he came to visit him in the night in his cell. Before that it was Lord Mace Tyrell who visited him and told him he would do anything to prove his innocence if Tyrion agreed to marry Rosemary again. Tyrion didn't even know what to reply to that request. Of course he would marry her. That was all he wanted. And then there was the other man. The third and last man to visit him... The one who even left Ser Meryn Trant almost dead of shock and fear.

Tyrion looked back at the audience.  _One more. You said you wouldn't fail me. If you do fail me I think I can be my own seventh champion... I'm sure I can unhorse and defeat at least one of those witless knights of the Kingsguard..._

Tyrion's words were interrupted by a deep voice from the back of the room, the person it belonged to was hidden. "Your Grace, as you said so yourself, the last place should be filled by someone who can represent the family."

King Joffrey and Cersei frowned at those words. "Who is speaking? Show yourself!" Joffrey shouted.

The entire Throne Room went deadly silent as Ser Jaime Lannister stood beside Tyrion. "I know I've been away for some time but I think the dwarf is still my brother."

 


	15. Chapter fifteen

**A/N Jaime possesses both of his hands.**

* * *

Jaime Lannister's presence left everybody in awe.

Even Joffrey. "Uncle...?" He stared at the man in front of him, head and beard shaved, and much thinner than he used to be so even though he had his old Kingsguard clothes and armor on, they were clearly large for his size now.

"Hello, your Grace. Last time we met you were just Joffrey, my nephew."

Cersei left her seat and went over Jaime. "How...?" She tried to touch his face but Jaime put her hand away. "You and I have a lot to talk about when this insanity of condemning Tyrion is over. As for  _how_... I suppose that now that I have arrived in King's Landing in one piece we must release Sansa Stark..."

Sansa stared at Jaime.  _What is he saying?_

Cersei was just confused. She didn't even know where to begin. She wanted to kiss her brother and she wanted to ask him questions. How did he get there, how did he escape, did someone release him? What did he mean about having a lot to talk about? Why was he defending Tyrion? Why did he put her hand away? Why was he talking about releasing Sansa... Eventually that's what came out of her mouth, "Sansa? We can't let her go."

Jaime smirked. "We can't? Well, if I am here it's because someone promised to release Sansa Stark. And no, it was not the deal you all tried to make with Robb Stark to free me... I promised Catelyn Stark her daughters would be free if she freed me. And she did."

"What?" Cersei asked in shock. Sansa opened her eyes widely.

"Well, unfortunately some recent events have changed things a bit and I honestly don't know  _if_  and  _where_  I should send Sansa..." He looked at the girl with pity in his eyes.

"Some recent events?" Cersei asked getting more and more confused.

Jaime chuckled scornfully looking at both Cersei and Joffrey. "Of course, you have so busy trying to condemn and murder Tyrion that you don't even know..." He laughed again, this time gazing Pycelle. "Not even you Maester? With the ravens? Or were you too busy counting the poisons that my brother never stole? I guess my Father would have loved the news, too bad he is not here anymore to hear them. Lord Varys." Jaime called.

Varys took a step forward. "The news has just been confirmed. Robb Stark and his mother Lady Catelyn are dead. Murdered."

"What?! NO!" Sansa shouted and fell immediately on her knees sobbing. Margaery and Rosemary tried to comfort her but they were shocked too.

Joffrey's expression lightened, especially by watching Sansa's misery. "Are you sure of that? The traitor of the North is dead? Along with his father? And mother? And brothers?" He started to laugh.

Jaime didn't find it that funny. "Is that so amusing? This was Father's scheming. He allied himself to Roose Bolton for this and his bastard is the one ruling Winterfell now."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "The bastard of Bolton? They betrayed the Starks?"

Jaime shrugged. "Guess Robb Stark also betrayed Walder Frey by marrying someone else instead of his daughter. As for the bastard of Bolton, he was sent to Winterfell to take it back from the Greyjoys."

Joffrey's amusement was starting to become boredom. "Ok, enough with this talk. This was supposed to be a trial. We'll leave the political discussions for the Small Council. Right now, we have a trial of Seven to perform. I thought we should leave it for tomorrow but considering the recent news the sooner we get this done the better. Champions, prepare yourselves. Get your horses. The trial begins in two hours!" Joffrey announced excited. "As for the rest of you, you are all dismissed! Go to the fields!"

Cersei tried to convince him to postpone the trial for the next day but Joffrey was irreducible.

She turned to Jaime. "You can't fight for Tyrion. He killed our Father!"

Jaime smirked. "Do you really believe that or are you just taking advantage of this opportunity to get rid of him?"

"But he killed him..."

Jaime laughed. "You're a fool. Just like Joffrey."

Cersei tried to hold him but he just pushed her away. "I'm gonna prepare myself for the combat. We'll talk later if I live."

Cersei took a deep breath a closed her eyes for a second. She had never felt so confused and lonely. She didn't know what to do.

Everyone in attendance started to leave the Throne Room to go to the location of the trial.

Two Lannister knights immediately grabbed Tyrion and took him away before he could reach Rosemary. She was still with Sansa and Margaery.

"I literally have no place to go, nothing and no one to live for now..." Sansa cried heavily.

While Margaery kept consoling her, Rosemary went over to her brother. "Loras, what's it gonna be? Jousting? Or melee?"

He shrugged. "Whatever the crazy King decides."

"Is it gonna be fighting to death? Or just the first to be unhorsed or wounded is considered defeated?"

"Again, whatever the crazy King decides."

"I just want this to be over." She sighed.

"This will never be over. What do you think it will happen even if Tyrion lives? The King won't make his life easy. Or yours. Or even Margaery's. Are you forgetting that your family, Father and I, are supporting the dwarf? And if we lose and he dies..."

"No! I refuse to think about it." She shook violently her head. "He's innocent. And therefore the Gods will save him. This is a Trial of Seven, isn't it?"

Loras smirked. "I don't even know anything anymore."

Rosemary hugged her brother. "It's ok. We will be fine."

Lord Mace walked towards his kids. "Let's go, Loras."

Rosemary took a deep breath and she walked towards Sansa and Margaery again. "Shall we go too?"

Sansa said no. "I'll just go to my room. I really hope Lord Tyrion gets his innocence proven but I can't go. I just can't..." She started to cry again.

Margaery put an arm around Sansa's shoulders and said to Rosemary, "I'll take her to her chambers and then I'll join you in the fields."

Rosemary nodded and joined her Grandmother and Mother who were already leaving the room.

When Margaery joined her family the trial was about to begin.

The fourteen champions were in their horses and they aligned seven who were defending Tyrion facing the other seven fighting for the King.

Joffrey smiled. "So let's begin the trial. This will be fighting to death!" He shouted very entertained. Everyone started to comment in shock and Cersei immediately leaned towards him. "Joffrey, you have your whole current Kingsguard there, including your uncle Jaime, the Lord Commander, you can't have them fighting to death..."

Joffrey seemed to think for a moment. Then he announced, "well, if you get unhorsed or wounded or if you yield, you are defeated and you get out of the fight. Or... if you get killed. When all the champions from one side are defeated the trial is over. SER ILYN PAYNE! Get ready! " Joffrey yelled at the executioner.

The sudden shout from Joffrey startled everyone.

Rosemary was holding her sister's arm tightly. Lady Olenna Tyrell didn't seem impressed. "I hope this all ends quickly. It won't be pretty…"

"And Tyrion wins." Rosemary added nervously.

Her Grandmother smiled. "But of course, that is necessary. You know, my dear, I had a chance to talk to him before this whole confusion at the feast last night and let me tell you, he's actually the smartest of his family. And he does seem to have a special affection for you... I think he would have no problem in kidnapping you from his father if you had married Lord Tywin."

Rosemary stared at her Grandmother.

"Don't worry my dear, I warned him that after he marries you, no other woman will warm his bed but you. Unless he wants to become the next Lord Varys. So make sure you keep the little man happy under the sheets. Don't let his size deceit you. He has the lust of a big man."

"Grandmother!" Rosemary exclaimed blushing.

"What? You're seventeen now, not a little girl anymore. Didn't your Lady Mother teach you anything?" She looked at Lady Alerie Tyrell who was more worried about having her husband and son on the field than with frivolous conversations with her mother-in-law. Lady Olenna continued. "Well, your father never complained or sought other women's company but if she hasn't taught you anything, you and I can have a little conversation before your wedding night."

"Seriously, Grandmother." Rosemary rolled her eyes embarrassed.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, even if Tyrion lives he's still engaged to Sansa Stark and now that she's the current heir of Winterfell..."

"Winterfell is lost to the Boltons, didn't you hear? Do you think Roose Bolton or his bastard would concede Winterfell just because Tyrion Lannister married Sansa Stark? Besides, a lot will change when this trial is over..." She said enigmatically.

Rosemary frowned but she let it go as King Joffrey had just shouted. "BEGIN!"

In the field the champions started immediately riding upon the the King's command. What happened next happened quickly. Ser Gregor Clegane was the fastest of the King's group and he fixed his stare and aim on Loras Tyrell but he forget all the others so before he could even get close to the Knight of Flowers he was lying on the ground with Oberyn's spear through his throat. His blood was starting to soak the soil when Oberyn climbed down from his horse and got beside him to recollect his spear. "That is for Elia. And her children, Rhaenys and Aegon." He said solemnly at Ser Gregor who was still alive though in extreme agony and dying slowly. Oberyn quickly climbed up to his horse, leaving everyone staring in awe, including the other champions. Oberyn simply declared, "He didn't yield so..."

Oberyn's words made each side attack the other side. Ser Osmund Kettleblack tried to go straight for Oberyn but Jaime Lannister struck him hard with his sword and made him fall down his horse. Defeated, he quickly left the battlefield. His brother, Osfryd, furious to see his Osmund on the ground, went towards Jaime. They provided a good sword fighting for some minutes till Jaime remembered again why he wanted the Kettleblacks dead. The moment an image of his sister Cersei and Osfryd together in bed popped up in his head, he thrusted his sword into Osfryd's stomach so violently and strongly that he fell down dead.

Meanwhile, Podrick Payne was having a hard time with Ser Balon Swann. He resisted for some minutes but when Ser Balon struck him in his arm, cutting his flesh open, he lost his balance and fell down, therefore leaving the field defeated. Bronn lost no time so he easily caught Ser Balon off his guard and made him fall off his horse after severely injuring him in his leg. He quickly gained another opponent, Ser Boros Blount who had just defeated Lord Mathis Rowan. They fought longer this time but eventually Bronn won when he made Ser Boros drop his sword and consequently yielding.

After the attack of Gregor Clegane, Loras Tyrell was busy dealing with Ser Meryn Trant. "And this one is for Sansa Stark, you brutal animal!" He hit Ser Meryn so hard and fiercely that the knight of the Kingsguard fell down unconscious on the ground and had to be dragged out of the field.

Right after Ser Gregor's death, Lord Mace Tyrell aimed at Ser Kevan Lannister. Because Kevan was the oldest champion in trial, Mace thought Kevan was an easy target and more important, the one who should be knocked out to serve his purposes. However he underestimated Ser Kevan's fighting abilities and war experience and he overestimated his own capabilities. Easily enough Ser Kevan Lannister unhorsed Mace Tyrell who stayed fuming lying on the ground but with no wounds or injuries. Oberyn, who had just gotten ridded of the Kettleblacks by Jaime, went to Mace and smiled at him. "You're welcome." He then threw his spear at Ser Kevan, hitting him right in the back of his neck. Ser Kevan fell dead on the field.

"NOOOOOOOO!" King Joffrey cried when the last man of his side, Ser Boros, yielded.

But the trial was not over yet. In the field the four undefeated champions remained, Jaime Lannister, Loras Tyrell, Bronn and Oberyn Martell. No one foresaw what happened next. In one swift movement, Jaime Lannister knocked Oberyn down and with the point of his sword on his throat, he hissed, "you poisoned my Father and now you killed my Uncle. You are a dead man."

Oberyn just smiled. "Am I? It doesn't matter anymore. My vengeance is accomplished. Kill me now and you'll lose two more of your kin."

Jaime frowned for a second. He looked quickly at Tyrion but Oberyn just laughed. "Fool. Not the Imp." The Red Viper took advantage of Jaime's momentary inattention and he managed to throw his spear at the audience. It pierced right through Joffrey's heart. Cersei didn't even have time to open her mouth. Behind her Ellaria Sand cut her throat with a dagger. She looked one last time at Oberyn with a smile before swallowing a deathly poison she carried with her.

Jaime lost his mind completely while he stabbed Oberyn repeatedly a hundred times, even though Oberyn was already dead, with the same poison and at the same time as Ellaria.


	16. Chapter sixteen

 

 

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Jaime spent the rest of the day and night standing vigil over Cersei and Joffrey as well as his Father, Lord Tywin and his uncle Kevan.

"They really hate us..." Jaime mumbled, his eyes blank, staring at nothing in particular.

Tyrion felt like he had just been run over by a thousand horses in less than twenty-four hours. He thought he would be running away with Rosemary by now but no. His father, sister, uncle and nephew were dead and gone and his brother was back.

Tyrion sighed. "They do. And you know why. His siter Elia. Oberyn had obviously one single thing in his mind when he came to King's Landing. Revenge. We must be glad Oberyn spared Tommen and you."

"And you." Jaime stared at Tyrion. "And why is that, uh? He defended you..."

Tyrion shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe he was feeling guilty that I was the one taking the blame for a crime he did commit."

Jaime narrowed his eyes. "And even before the Blackwater battle you sent Myrcella to Dorne... WHY? She's their hostage now... Oh gods, please, tell me you didn't plan this all along with the Martells, you disgraced creature. I swear I'll kill you just like I killed Oberyn. And no trial will save you this time."

Tyrion sighed. "I didn't plan this with the Martells. I tried to forge an alliance with the Martells. Precisely to prevent something like this to happen. Understand this Jaime, Oberyn did this on his own. This revenge is his, not of the House Martell. Gods kill me now if Doran Martell knew about his brother's intentions."

"Tommen... Is he...?"

"Well, I suppose he is King now. Except he's only nine..."

Jaime grasped his sword. "If only Myrcella wasn't in Dorne... I swear, I would go right to Sunspear and kill every everyone I found."

"Attack Dorne? No, we can't afford that battle now." Tyrion shook his head.

"Oberyn killed half my family. Over a half.  _Your_  family too."

Tyrion closed his eyes for a second. "I know that. And he's dead now. Like I said, we can't afford that battle. Do you know whose army we have if by any chance King's Landing is attacked? If we need to defend ourselves? Or if we need to gather one army to attack... I don't know, Stannis? Or whoever we need to attack? The Tyrell's army, that's what we have. Sure, we still hold Lannisport and Casterly Rock, gods know how, but if we need a true army... Most were killed during the war with Robb Stark in the Riverlands and here against Stannis. Would you depend on the Freys or the Boltons?"

"Are you saying we must ally ourselves to Mace Tyrell, the puff fish?" Jaime laughed disdainfully.

"We are already allied to Mace Tyrell." Tyrion said firmly.

"If you mean the royal wedding, look in front of you. The King is dead." Jaime cast a look at Joffrey's corpse.

"Well, the new King has no betrothed yet..."

Jaime looked in shock at Tyrion. "Tommen is nine!"

"So...? He will be married to Margaery Tyrell, believe me. And I'll marry Rosemary."

Jaime laughed. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I know I have just arrived but remind me again... Didn't Father mean for you to marry Sansa?"

"Father is dead. And Father was the one who had originally promised Lord Mace that the heir of Casterly Rock, me, would marry his daughter. That was when he thought I was gonna die because of my battle wounds. When he realized I was very much alive, he decided it was better to steal my bride so he could have a new heir. Well, apparently I'm heir of Casterly Rock now. And yes, I'm gonna keep the original promise. I'll marry Lady Rosemary." Tyrion took a deep breath. He realized he hadn't talked to her since the eve of Oberyn's feast. It felt like years ago to him.

Jaime studied his brother's expression. "Lady Rosemary... This isn't about just a promise... And the Tyrells defending you in trial... Rosemary defending you... You like her... No... You  _love_  her." Jaime chuckled. "Well chosen then, brother. Luckily for you this time, she's no whore. Oh wait, Tysha was no whore too." Jaime laughed amused.

Tyrion opened in eyes in shock. "What? What did you just say?"

Jaime scowled amused. "Don't tell me you believed that? I thought you knew Father was just teaching you a lesson."

Tyrion stared Jaime as he realized what he was saying.

"Do you think Father would let you marry such a lowborn? A farm girl or whatever she was? He said she was a whore, paid just to please you. Then he made me play along with that story so you would be embarrassed and humiliated and he could annul your marriage."

Tyrion recalled the images on his head. All those men raping her including Jaime, then paying her, pretending she was a whore, all commanded by his Father. He closed his eyes and a single tear rolled over his cheek. Then he looked at Jaime. "You know what? Oberyn made a mistake, yes. The mistake of not killing you too. Just like the mistake Robb Stark did when he allowed you to live. He should have set that giant wolf of his upon you and let him feast on your flesh."

Tyrion left Jaime and for some minutes he just let himself fall on the floor crying like he never cried for his Father's, his sister's or his nephew's deaths.  _I can only hope you forgive me, Tysha. When he finally decided that Tysha had the mourning she deserved he got up on his feet again. He wiped his tears, he straightened his back and he took a deep breath. Let's hope Tommen can be the King we all dream of. But before that... Rosemary, I need to see her, talk to her, hug her..._

The Tyrells were all reunited in their chambers.

Lady Olenna put a portion of cheese in her mouth. "So tragic."

Lady Alerie was very anxious about Margaery's husband loss. "Again? Why? Is this a curse? Why do my daughters keep losing their husbands to be?"

"Don't say that too loud, Alerie." Lady Olenna scolded. "Anyone who hears it might think it's true. And then, yes, no one will want to marry them afraid they might lose their lives too."

Mace Tyrell tried to hide a smile. "Margaery will marry Tommen, the new King. Of course, he's just a child, so we'll have to be patient. As of now we have a more important wedding to think of. Rosemary will marry Tyrion like it was supposed to happen in the first place." He looked at his daughter. "You, my dear, will marry the new Lord of Casterly Rock, as we were promised before, and more important now... You will marry the Lord Regent." Everyone stared at him except for Lady Olenna who nodded at her son's words, like she had thought about it before himself. Lord Mace continued. "Yes, who do you think will be Lord Regent? Tommen has no mother, no father, well, officially... Seven years must pass before he's sixteen... Tyrion, as his uncle, will be Regent. And he will need a trustworthy Hand... A Hand who helped him achieve all those things, a Hand who's his family by marriage, a Hand who has the strongest army in the Realm and has the best mind too."

"Oh dear..." Rosemary sighed at her Father's words. "Father did you really..."

"Did I really what?" Mace smiled.

Rosemary was worried about what Tyrion would think. That maybe he would think she just wanted to marry him because of her father's scheming. But no, she was willing to run away with him; surely he knew she really had true feelings for him.

"My dear Rosemary, I thought you wanted to marry the Imp. You seemed even happy when you were about to and unhappy when you were to marry Lord Tywin instead. Tell me, don't you want to marry him?"

Lady Olenna replied before Rosemary. "Of course she does want to marry him." She ate a fig this time. "But she doesn't want him to think she's marrying him because of just politics. Oh, you innocent girl, don't you realize how lucky you are? You are marrying the man you love and the man your family needs you to marry. How many women can say that?"

Lady Alerie looked in awe at her daughter. "What? Is what your Grandmother saying true? You love him? The dwarf?"

Lady Olenna rolled her eyes. "For Gods sake, woman, where have you been living? She was planning on running away with him! Even if it meant her dishonor."

Rosemary stared at her Grandmother. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I must know these things. It's my family and my duty. And of course I had to stop it from happening. It was all a bit rushed because it was all in such short notice but Oberyn kept his word. We just failed at foreseeing that Lord Tyrion's own family would accuse him of murdering his own Father."

"Oberyn kept his word?" Rosemary asked confused.

"Of course. Ever since the accident with your brother Willas, Prince Oberyn said that one day we would need his services and when that day came he would oblige. Of course it also helped with his own purposes, the revenge he planned almost all his life to avenge Elia's murder."

Rosemary sighed.  _If Tyrions knows…_

At that moment one of the Tyrells guards knocked on the door. "Lord Tyrion is here."

 


	17. Chapter seventeen

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Tyrion went to see Rosemary but he found all of the Tyrells gathered.

Everyone stared at the door which left Tyrion a bit intimidated. "Oh. The entire family..." He commented embarrassed. "I'm very sorry to disturb you..."

Lord Mace smiled. "Oh, no need for all those courtesies. Come along, Lord Tyrion. You're practically a part of the family."

Tyrion looked at Rosemary and smiled. Lady Olenna noticed. "I guess Lord Tyrion wants to speak privately to someone here."

Lord Mace smiled. "Of course he does. If you all excuse us both we have much to talk about..."

His mother laughed. "You're a fool, son. He wants to talk to Rosemary."

Tyrion almost blushed. "Oh, I want that too, but first I'd like to say that I appreciate your support during my trial, Lord Mace, Ser Loras, my Lady Rosemary" He bowed. "And that I'm more than ready to fulfill our agreement. My wedding with Lady Rosemary will happen as soon as you want to. As it should have happened in the first place, had my father fulfilled his own promise to you."

Rosemary couldn't hide a happy smile and Mace Tyrell nodded. "Sure, it will happen. I'm sure my wife and my mother can plan the whole thing in a week." He looked at them. Lady Alerie seemed a bit apprehensive. "A week?" Lady Olenna assented. "We'll probably take advantage of what has already been arranged for the weddings that were supposed to happen. Guests are still arriving in King's Landing and I'm sure we can get the rest of the Tyrells here in a week time."

Lord Mace nodded pleased. "Good. This needs to be a great thing, after all it's almost like a royal wedding." Tyrion frowned upon his words. Mace grinned. "Oh, come on, Lord Tyrion, who but you will be the Regent to King Tommen?"

Tyrion hadn't even thought about that. "Oh, that."

"We can discuss it all at the Small Council meeting, tomorrow, don't worry." Mace smiled. "But know that you will have my entire support to name you as the new Regent. Who better than Tommen's own uncle and former Hand of the King? Mathis Rowan and Paxter Redwyne will also support you so... Unless Maester Pycelle, Lord Varys and Ser Jaime say otherwise..."

"Oh, Pycelle... And Jaime..." Tyrion seemed to think about it.

Lord Mace frowned. "Yes?"

Tyrion's fury towards Jaime was very much alive. As well as his long lived hatred for Pycelle. He looked at Lord Mace. He knew what the Warden of the South and Lord of Highgarden wanted. And he would be happy to give it to him. "Lord Tyrell, my brother is in no condition either physically or psychologically of retaining his position as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard... He spent over a year locked in a cell, now he's totally shaken with Cersei's and Joffrey's murder... He can't protect himself let alone the King. I reckon Ser Loras was the Lord Commander of Lord Renly's Kingsguard. If he wants to assume that position as the Lord Commander of Tommen's Kingsguard, it's done."

Loras raised his eyebrows surprised and pleased. He never wanted to be in the Kingsguard of King Joffrey but Tommen was a different thing. "I would be honored." He declared.

Rosemary smirked. "But Sansa... " She wanted Sansa safe but she also knew that her brother and Sansa would never have a happy wedding. Loras would never forget Renly.

Lady Olenna put her worries at ease. "Sansa can marry your brother Willas."

Lord Tyrion didn't like that very much. "Lady Olenna, I'm sorry, but Willas is heir of Highgarden and therefore his future son too. If he marries Sansa, their children can't claim Winterfell..."

Lord Mace seemed to think for a moment. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I thought that we should keep her here safe and marry her to someone who is not heir of anything so he can rule Winterfell till their future son is of age. In the meantime we'll have plenty of time to take it back from the Boltons and restore it to a Stark descendant. I suggest Podrick Payne."

Mace Tyrell smirked. "Your squire?"

"We need someone who we can trust. Podrick is loyal, trustworthy and he's actually a decent and smart boy. I'm sure he will make Sansa happy. Besides he's about to become a Knight for his good services. The boy saved my life in battle."

Lord Tyrell acquiesced. "Suppose it's for the better, if we want to hold the North too."

Tyrion smiled. Now he would propose what Lord Tyrell wanted so much. "I'm glad we all agree, Lord Tyrell. And, assuming Tommen won't have anything against it, and I'm sure he won't, I can't think of anyone better to be Hand of the King. You."

Mace Tyrell grinned victoriously. "I'd be honored."

Lady Olenna didn't seem so exhilarated. "All Hands die."

Tyrion chuckled. "I'm still here, my Lady."

"Indeed. And I'm sure you are still here because of Rosemary. All right, talk to her, I'm sure she also has a lot to talk to you." She winked discreetly at her granddaughter. "Let's leave them."

Lady Alerie didn't seem very fond of that. "Why can't they speak with us here? I'm sure there is no problem if I stay..."

Lady Olenna rolled her eyes. "Alerie, my dear, sometimes I wonder if you are even older than I am... They are gonna be married in a week. Let them speak freely and privately. I'm sure they are tired of sneaking in the godswood."

Tyrion looked at Rosemary and she shrugged, like she was saying she had no idea how her Grandmother had found out about their meetings.

Lady Alerie scowled. "The godswood?"

"Oh, let's go." The Queen of Thorns told everyone to leave the room.

When they were left alone Tyrion finally looked at Rosemary the way he liked to look at her. Gazing at her beauty, enjoying the feelings it arouse on him. After what seemed like a decade he could finally be alone with her, no sneaking, no hiding, and no running away. He thought it was too good to be true.

He didn't have much to time to gaze at her though. Taking him by surprise, Rosemary quickly approached him. She knelt down and without any warning she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tyrion stopped breathing for some moments. The feeling of her arms around him, the warmth of her body, the sweet scent of her skin and hair... For a second he thought he was going to faint. But he didn't. He just put his arms around her and held her even tighter against him. Kissing her hair, he just whispered, "my sweet Lady Rosemary, how I missed you..."

Rosemary kept hugging him for a while more till she finally pulled back just a bit, only to be able to look at him. "My Lord... Tyrion. I... tried to visit you when you were in the dungeon... I actually went there but they didn't let me in..." She said almost like an apology.

"Oh, my dear Lady, the dungeon is no place for you. Don't you worry." He smiled tenderly, caressing softly her hair. He noticed her eyes were quickly filling up with tears. "Rosemary, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I feared for you, for us... I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." She hugged him again.

Tyrion closed his eyes and just enjoyed the embrace, stroking softly her hair and back. "I truly don't deserve you." He whispered as a confession.

She giggled, her spirits brightening up from his touch. "I'm sure you don't deserve a silly foolish girl as your wife to be."

He grinned happily. "Well, I'm sure you don't deserve a deformed dwarf as your husband to be so..."

"You are not deformed. Stop diminishing yourself." She chuckled. "Now seriously, how are you? I mean, this whole series of events, losing your father, your sister and nephew, the trial... I'm so sorry." She stroked gently his cheek.

Tyrion held her hand and made her stand up. He led her to some chairs and they both sat down. He kept holding her hand. "As sad as it is to say this, I was not particularly fond of any of them. It almost makes me feel guilty to say this. Well, we can't choose our family, can we?"

"No, we can't. Fortunately your brother has returned..."

Tyrion interrupted her. "Well, I wish he hadn't. I wish he had stayed a prisoner or been killed by Robb Stark." He said bitterly.

Rosemary looked confused. "Why? I thought you two got along just fine... He even defended you in trial..."

Tyrion sighed. "I thought that too but apparently he's just like the rest of my family."

Rosemary scowled puzzled.

Tyrion took a deep breath. "Rosemary, I was once married before."

She looked in awe at him. "You were?"

"I was younger than you are now." Tyrion told her the whole story about Tysha. How he met her, how he married her, how Jaime, instructed by their father, told him she was a prostitute paid by his father to please a young Tyrion, how she was raped by several Lannister guards that paid her too and how Lord Tywin made him do the same. "And today I've learned that it was a lie. Tysha was just what I thought she was, a simple, sweet peasant girl who liked me. Of course, my Father would never allow a son of his to marry a baseborn girl like her. So he invented that whole story. I've been humiliated all my life after that because I married a whore. And now I discover she never was one. I can't even imagine how she felt like..." A tear rolled down from his eye.

Rosemary looked at him in shock. "What...? That is just so... cruel." She wiped the tear off his face. "Did you love her?"

Tyrion nodded. "I did. That's why I married her. And she said she loved me. Anyway, I was very young, I was only thirteen. I was just a fool."

"Do you still love her?"

Tyrion looked at Rosemary. "Do I...? Now?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I love  _you_  now. I've been loving you even since before we met. I just told you this story because I don't think there should be any secrets between us... And because I feel like I can talk to you and not be judged... Tysha is past. Distant past. You are my present and future. If I ever say or do anything, anything at all, that displeases you, you are allowed to beat me up all you want."

That last remark made Rosemary laugh. "I won't beat you up. Like I said, I'm a foolish girl. I promise I'll be less silly and be the wife you deserve to have."

Tyrion smiled gently. "You don't have to promise anything. You are perfect to me just the way you are." He tried to reach his hand to her face but he pulled it back.

"What?" She frowned intrigued.

"I just have this idea that if I touch you I'll just ruin your beauty, your innocence..."

"You hugged me moments ago, I don't think I'm ruined..." She joked.

He chuckled. "No, you aren't but..." He sighed. Suddenly he realized that despite desiring her more than anything he feared their wedding night. Now that the marriage seemed real and about to happen, that thought started to haunt him. Despite his all so called experience, he had never laid with a maiden before. Tysha, his first girl and the only one he loved before, was already experienced and after that, there had only been whores warming his bed. He might even have developed some affection for Shae, but a whore she was nonetheless. Now he would have in his bed the woman he loved, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she was just an innocent girl. In a way this was going to be sort of a first time to him too. What if he hurt her? What if she rejected him? What if she hated him after it?

"But what?" Rosemary noticed his anxious expression. "Tell me."

"I don't want you to hate me." He admitted.

"Hate you? Why?" She asked puzzled.

"I... don't know. All I want is for you to love me and... if I touch you..."

"But I do love you, you know that already. Are you afraid of touching me? And that I will not love you for that?" She asked in disbelief.

Tyrion blushed slightly and gave her a shy nod.

She chuckled embarrassed. "And I thought I was the maiden here..."

"Precisely." Tyrion commented still with a slight embarrassment. "You're so innocent… Unspoiled…"

She looked at him a little lost. "Tyrion, I... I don't know what to say... What if I said I want you to touch me? Does it help? Or is it wrong for me to say it?"

"Nothing you say is wrong."

"Then touch me." She grabbed his hand and took it to her face. Tyrion ran his fingers slowly over her skin, her forehead, her eyebrows, her cheeks and then over her pink lips. "See, I'm not ruined." She smiled.

"No, you're not." He smiled back at her.

"Well, I know that on our wedding night you'll be touching a lot more than this..." She said embarrassed.

He rushed to calm her. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, my dear Lady. I won't hurt you, ever."

"I know. I trust you. But if you also know that why are you afraid? Why do you think I'll hate you?"

He held her hand tight in his. "Because this is also new to me. I've never been in a situation like this before."

Rosemary frowned confused. "But the whores..."

Tyrion's heart melted with her naiveté. "My Lady, my sweet lady, Whores are... well, whores, it's their job. You will be my lady wife, the one I love..."

"Exactly, why would I ever hate you?"

"Maybe I'm just overanalyzing this but..."

"Tyrion, I'm not Sansa. I'm not thirteen. I'm seventeen. I didn't flower yesterday. I'm not scared. According to my Grandmother I should even be married by now. And also according to her, and I quote, I'm supposed to make you happy under the sheets because you have a great appetite or desire or lust or whatever..." She blushed a little but no more than Tyrion did. She didn't notice and continued. "Well, I intend to do that. I don't know how yet but I'll learn. I will learn what you like, what pleases you most and I'll keep you happy. I love you, all I want is for you to be happy. And if it's with me that you are happy, all the better."

Rosemary's words touch Tyrion's heart in a way that he never felt before. A sudden urge made him lean forward and kiss her lips. Rosemary froze with surprise. Tyrion quickly pulled away and apologized, afraid he had upset or scared her. "I'm so sorry, my Lady, I shouldn't have..."

But Rosemary was now smiling. "Why shouldn't you?"

Tyrion smiled too and shrugged. "Because The Knight of Flowers will kill me?"

Rosemary laughed. "You're probably right. Well, Loras doesn't need to know." She leaned closer to him and sighed. "I wish our wedding was today."

Tyrion put an arm around her shoulder and made her rest her head on his shoulder. "I wish that too, my dear lady."

She snuggled up against him. "I like the warmth of your body and I like your arms around me."

Tyrion held her tighter. "Well, I like having you close to me."

She took a deep breath and remained silent.

Tyrion just prayed that she wouldn't notice his boner. She didn't.

With another deep sigh she spoke again. "Tyrion, I need to ask you something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"On our wedding night, after the feast... I don't want to be carried to our bed by men, people, whoever... I know it's tradition and all but, please, can't I just go with you?"

Tyrion smiled. "Of course you can. I'll forbid anyone to do such thing. No one will touch my lovely wife. And even looking at you... I have yet to decide if anyone can do that. I don't think anyone deserves to look at your beauty."

She giggled. "You're sweet." Then she pulled away from his embrace and looked seriously in his eyes. "Promise me we will never let politics or other people come between us."

Tyrion nodded. "I promise, Rosemary. Nothing or no one will."

She hugged him tight. "Thank you."

"I swear, I don't know how I'll endure this entire week till our marriage." He confessed.

She looked back at him smiling. "You will be so busy with councils and meetings that you won't even remember I exist."

Tyrion sighed. "Don't even remind me of that... Anyway, it would be good to seek some rest and comfort and some wise counsel from my lady wife after all those councils and meetings..."

"Oh, but we can at least see each other..."

Tyrion grinned. "Sure, we can. I could spend all days and all nights looking at you..." Then he chuckled. "You know, when I first met you in the royal sept I thought you were blind."

Rosemary chuckled. "What?"

"You showed no signs of repulsion, you were looking at me without looking away, saying you admired me and wanted to marry me..."

"Oh my dear Lord..." She caressed his cheek. "Blind are the ones who can't see you beyond your physical appearance. Blind are the ones who judge you and mock you and think less of you because of how you look."

"I swear I'd like to be King just so you could be Queen. The entire Realm would never have such a perfect Queen. People would love you."

"Margaery is the people's kind of person. Not me, really. Don't worry, she'll be the perfect Queen and perfect wife for Tommen."

"I don't doubt it, my Lady. But you..." He sighed. "Well, if I'm really going to be Regent, then you'll be Regent with me. Do you accept it?"

"What? Do you really want me to... rule with you?"

"Yes. I want you to be in every part of my life. And you are wise, kind, gentle, loving... someone who rules also needs to have those qualities."

"Then I'd be honored."

"I love you." Tyrion whispered before leaning to kiss her lips again.

This time she kissed him back and for a while it was nothing else mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Margaery was talking to her sister Rosemary before the funerals.

"Tell me all, dear sister, did Lord Tyrion do anything? I mean, you two spent live forever alone in that room and he is known for being quite insatiable..." Margaery giggled.

Rosemary blushed. "Oh, Margaery, of course he didn't. He just... He did kiss me and it was so... good. He's sweet, he's smart, even funny..."

"What? He kissed you? As in a proper kiss?" Margaery exclaimed excited.

Rosemary nodded. "Yes. You know, he's just suffered so much already in his life... And what he deserves is precisely the opposite."

"Yes, you already told me all that but what I really want to know now is the rest...Was it just a kiss? He didn't try anything else?"

Rosemary rolled her eyes at her sister with a smile. "No, he didn't. Tyrion would never do that before the actual wedding. In fact, he's even afraid of touching me... As he said himself, he's afraid of spoiling me, my beauty and innocence..."

Margaery laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Do you think that will be a problem on your wedding night?" Margaery raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. It won't. He said he loves me and he just doesn't want to hurt me, he thinks I'll hate him if we lie down or something... He didn't comprehend that I love him. That I'm not afraid of him and that I love him just the way he is. I think he understood now."

"You are one of a kind, dear sister." Margaery smiled gently.

"I... I'm even ashamed of saying this..." Rosemary giggled blushing.

"What?"

"Well, when we last kissed I could feel his... you know..." She flushed even harder. "I wish that was our wedding night. My only desire was to lie down with him right there."

Margaery laughed. "I can only imagine..."

"And another thing... He said he wants me to be Regent along with him... He wants me to rule too..."

"Oh... That man really loves you... I hope you realize how lucky you are."

"I know..."

At that moment, the door opened and Willas Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell and his wife, Leonette, entered the room.

"You have arrived!" Both Rosemary and Margaery went over to their brothers and sister in law and hugged them.

"As if we could miss our sisters' weddings..." Garlan smiled.

"And things have been a little confusing around here, uh?" Willas said. "Murders, vengeances, you both losing husbands to be..."

"Have you talked to father?" Rosemary asked.

Both men nodded and Willas spoke. "Yes. Let me see if I understood. You are marrying Tyrion Lannister again, after a short lived engagement to Lord Tywin, his father."

Rosemary nodded. "Yes."

Then he turned to Margaery. "And you are marrying now the new King, Tommen Baratheon which is only a child of nine, after the murder of Joffrey Baratheon."

Margaery nodded too.

Willas was amusingly surprised. "I don't even know what to say..."

"Well, how about saying something about your quill friend, Prince Oberyn? He killed all those people, with the help of his... lover, Ellaria. And worse, father knew, father was also involv..."

Garlan interrupted his sister. "Shsh, Rosemary. You should know by now that these walls have ears."

Willas nodded. "Indeed. Prince Oberyn and Father did what they had to do."

Rosemary shook her head in disapproval and Garlan got over her. "Dear sister, I've learned that you have developed special feelings for the dwarf... Remember that you wouldn't be marrying him if it wasn't for this turn of events..."

"Still..."

"Well, as far as I know, King Joffrey was not a beloved King, on the contrary. I'm not even going to mention the rumors of incest between Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei... I honestly am happy that Margaery is not marrying Joffrey and you are not marrying Lord Tywin." Willas said.

"And are you happy that I'm marrying Tyrion?" Rosemary asked.

"I do not know him well yet, but I think he's all right. Especially if you like him so much..."

Rosemary sighed. "He's more than all right. Anyway, we need to go to the funeral. Father, Mother and Grandmother are probably on their way."

"We came to attend two weddings, we end up attending four funerals..." Leonette commented.

On their way to the Great Sept of Baelor, Loras joined them at the exit of the Red Keep and half their way through the city they met up with Sansa who was riding with Podrick Payne in his horse.

"Lady Sansa." Rosemary called. She was riding with her brother Loras and their horse caught up with Podrick's.

"Lady Rosemary. Ser Loras." Sansa tried to smile. Even though Joffrey's and Cersei's deaths gave her a bit of happiness, the pain caused by her brother's and mother's murders was much greater.

"How are you? I'm sorry I haven't still talked to you after all that confusion of the trial and the news you got... I'm so sorry about your mother and brother..."

"Thank you, my Lady. But don't worry, I know you have had a lot to deal with."

Rosemary noticed the uneasiness of Podrick. She quickly understood that it was probably Tyrion who had made Podrick escort Sansa to the Great Sept maybe so they could get to know each other better. She wondered if any of them knew about Tyrion's intention of marrying them to each other.

Garlan and Leonette were already ahead of them but Margaery and Willas were still behind. Margaery approched them too. "Lady Sansa."

Sansa smiled at her. "Lady Margaery." As she looked at her, her eyes quickly laid upon the man riding with Margaery. She recognized the Tyrell's sigil on his clothes, one golden rose on a green field, and she noticed his crippled leg.

Margaery noticed her looks and said, "This is my brother Willas."

Willas bowed his head. "I'm very sorry about your loss, Lady Sansa. Accept my sincere condolences."

Sansa replied with a shy nod. "Thank you, my Lord. You're kind." She tried to ignore his leg and she focused on his face. He might not be as comely as his brother Loras but he was still handsome and there was gentleness in his eyes that caught her attention.

"I already said to Lady Sansa that she should visit Highgarden someday, I think she would love it there." Margaery said to her brother.

Willas nodded with a smile. "Absolutely. You're most welcome, my Lady." He noticed the sadness in her eyes and how she tried to disguise it with a courtesy smile. He wondered how she'd look when she smiled genuinely, out of happiness. Somehow that happened right then when she smiled at him. "Thank you, my Lord, I'd very much like that." For a moment Willas breath was taken, as her auburn hair was caught in the sunlight, shinning red and her blue eyes sparkled.

When they reached the Great Sept of Baelor Sansa remained together with the Tyrells. Podrick Payne stayed close to her as he had been instructed to.

Sansa noticed Willas was quite skilled in using just the one good leg he had and a walking cane. He smiled at her. "It's been quite some years now. I don't think I could use two legs anymore, even if I was granted a new one." He joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean to stare." She apologized embarrassed, lowering her head.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry." He smiled gently at her.

Sansa looked back at him and his kind eyes and smile calmed her. In fact she even found some comfort in them. "My brother Bran couldn't even walk after he fell down..." She didn't even know why she said that. It seemed to her that it happened a life time ago. Bran was not even alive anymore.

"Oh. He fell down a horse?"

"No, he used to climb walls and trees... One day he fell. It was when King Robert was visiting Winterfell... Then I came to King's Landing with my Father and sister and..." She tried to fight the tears that were filling her eyes as she realized that she would never see any of them again.

Willas knew what had happened to Ned Stark and now the recent news of Robb and Catelyn Stark's murders. "I can't possibly say I understand what you are feeling, Lady Sansa, but if there's anything me or my family can do for you, anything at all..."

"Thank you, my Lord, you're very kind but there's nothing that can be done."

Willas sighed sadly, looking at her. How could such a young woman like her have been through so much already. And the way she pretended to be strong... Maybe she was. He just wished he could ease her pain somehow, give her some comfort... "Sometimes things seem hopeless but then there's something that can suddenly change that. You're young, you'll have a family of your own, and maybe you'll even visit Winterfell again..."

Sansa's face lightened up upon hearing Winterfell. She had wished so hard to leave home and come to King's Landing and now all she wanted was to be back home with her family. She looked up at Willas. "I think I'd like that."  _He seems gentle_ …  _Even his voice is soothing_. "Did things seem hopeless to you when you had that accident?" She asked shyly.

"They did, for a moment. But then I realized there was so much more I could do that I was almost grateful for this. Well, sometimes my family thinks I spend too much time with my books and my horses and hounds but I love it."

She smiled upon seeing his happy expression. "I'm glad to hear it, my Lord."


	19. Chapter nineteen

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Ser Jaime was the last one to arrive to the Council Chamber.

"Looks like we can finally begin." Tyrion said looking angrily at Jaime.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear brother. I'm sorry I've been mourning our family while you were clapping your hands with joy over their deaths."

"Careful with what you say, you're in the presence of the new King." Tyrion looked at Tommen, who appeared to be clueless. His eyes were still red from crying and his sadness was heartbreaking.

Jaime looked at Tommen and shook his head with pity. "Tommen is a child. A child who has just lost his mother, his brother, his granduncle and his grandfather. He shouldn't even be here, for Gods sake."

"Again, he's the new King. Your King. Show some respect."

"Respect? Compared to what? The respect you had for your family? One day after the funerals and you are already here, discussing politics, making Tommen go through all of this?!"

"I didn't make Tommen come here. I talked to him, I explained him the situation, I told him he didn't need to come if he didn't want to but he agreed to come." Tyrion looks at Tommen and he nods shyly. Tyrion continues. "We have much to discuss. Our enemies are not sleeping. The news of these murders is quickly spreading through the realm. Everyone must realize that things here in King's Landing remain strong." Mace Tyrell nodded vehemently at Tyrion's words.

"And it's you who's gonna make that?" Jaime laughed.

Tyrion didn't seem impressed. "If it has to. You're clearly not in that position, are you? You are not even in condition to be Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

Jaime stared at his brother. "What?"

"You heard me. You can't protect the King. You can't even protect yourself."

"I will kill you!" Jaime tried to reach Tyrion but King Tommen yelled. "Stop, please!"

Jaime stopped and looked at Tommen. The boy tried to speak firmly. "Uncle Tyrion is right. You need to rest, Uncle Jaime. You need to gather your strength back. You were locked up for so long... I couldn't possibly ask you to keep such a burden. Take the time you need. You'll be back you are fit again."

Tommen's words left Jaime speechless. "Your Grace, I... I can still protect you, I can still do my duties as Lord Commander..."

The boy noticed his wobbly speech. "Can you? Answer honestly." He asked gently at Jaime.

Jaime suddenly had a breakdown. It was not the time he had been a prisoner of Robb Stark, it was the realization that he would never have Cersei again with him. He would even forgive her for her cheating now if he could. But no, she was gone and he hadn't even talked to her properly. He was mad at her for her infidelities and now he couldn't be with her again. "I'm sorry." He left the Chamber before anyone could see him cry.

"He clearly needs his time alone." Tyrion said.

Lord Varys looked at Tyrion. "So, I'm assuming you have someone in mind for that position...?"

Tyrion nodded. "I do. But before that, one more important thing..."

"The Regent." Mace Tyrell said. "We need to appoint the new Lord Regent."

"We do indeed." Pycelle said thoughtfully.

"I think there's no one more suitable than Lord Tyrion." Mace said smiling. "He's the King's family, he's capable, he has a great mind for politics and war planning, he has served as Hand of the King... I don't think there's anyone better, if your Grace agrees."

Tommen nodded. "I do. My Uncle will be the Lord Regent till I am of age."

Tyrion smiled. "Thank you, your Grace. I will do my best to serve you and the Realm."

Pycelle smirked and Tyrion noticed. Lord Varys had an enigmatic expression as he said, "What about the new Hand?"

Mace Tyrell moved in his chair and Tyrion smiled. "Well, I think we'll all agree that Lord Mace is the best candidate for the job. If it wasn't for him Stannis would be sitting on the Iron Throne right now."

Tommen sighed like he was tired. He nodded. "Lord Mace Tyrell is the new Hand."

Lord Tyrell grinned. "Thank you, your Grace. I'll not disappoint you."

Tyrion wanted to get rid of Pycelle immediately. "Another thing... I think we should have a new Maester..."

Pycelle stared at Tyrion. "What?"

Tyrion smiled. "You're old. You don't even know how to keep your own things safe anymore. You're confused. You think someone touched your poisons, you accused me falsely of doing that... Next time you try to heal someone you might end up killing them instead. The King of the Seven Kingdoms deserves better as a Maester."

Pycelle turned to Tommen. "But your Grace... All I ever did was serving your family..."

Tommen looked hopeful at Tyrion but he shook his head. "No, your Grace. You can't afford to have a Maester who's not in possession of his full capabilities."

Tommen shrugged. "I'm sorry, Grand Maester."

"You will also need to abandon King's Landing." Tyrion said. "Leave the Council now."

Pycelle looked one more time at Tommen but it was useless.

After Pycelle left Tyrion spoke again. "I know you're tired, your Grace. If you agree to my proposition of having Ser Loras Tyrell as your new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, you can leave. We'll deal the smaller matters."

Tommen shrugged again. "Yes, Ser Loras is the new Lord Commander."

"Thank you, your Grace." Tyrion made a gesture and Ser Balon Swann escorted Tommen out of the Chamber.

"So, we are here five now." Lord Varys says. "Anyone else to go?" He says ironically.

"Well, who better than you to know such things?" Tyrion replied back.

Paxter Redwyne laughed but Lord Varys remained impassive. "Who will replace Grand Maester Pycelle?"

"The Conclave will decide that, as usual." Tyrion said, fully aware that the Conclave would name a Tyrell Maester, actually Lord Mace's uncle, as it almost happened when Tyrion himself had put Pycelle in the black cells when he was Hand of the King.

Lord Varys asked. "And the Master of Coin?"

"I'll keep that position, thank you." Tyrion replied.

"And the Master of Whisperers?" Varys smiled.

"Oh, don't be impertinent, Lord Varys." Tyrions chuckled. "You are, as if you didn't know it already."

Varys smiled. "I always like to confirm my sources."

"Indeed. Well, we'll also replace that Kettleblack from the Kingsguard with Ser Hobber Redwyne." Tyrion looked at Lord Paxter who nodded in agreement.

"Anyone else to replace?" Varys asked.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes. "No, for the time being. I'm actually tired. I think we are dismissed for now... We'll discuss politics and our next moves tomorrow. Oh... One more thing. After I'm married, my lady wife Rosemary will be Regent along with me. If you all agree." Tyrion grinned.

Mace Tyrell was pleasantly surprised. "I agree."

Paxter Redwyne and Mathis Rowan nodded too. Lord Varys seemed amused. "Who am I to disagree?"

"Good. We can go now." Tyrion said.

Lord Varys waited for everyone to leave and went over Tyrion. He said ever so softly. "Has the rose tamed the lion?"

Tyrion sighed.  _The Lion fell madly in love with the Rose._


	20. Chapter twenty

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

From the window of the room Tyrion was in he could see the courtyard. He was looking at nothing in particular. He was thinking instead. He was thinking about Rosemary, about how there were still two days to go before the wedding. Since the day he first kissed her, before the funerals, he had only been alone with her one more time. It had been the night before where Tyrion was invited to join the Tyrells to their dinner table. In the end he managed to have a few moments alone with Rosemary. There was only time to tell her that he missed her every second she was not with him and to steal a kiss from her. He imagined himself in Casterly Rock living in peace with her and their children. But peace was something they did not have. Not yet at least. He sighed deeply as he thought about Stannis, the Boltons, the Freys, the Greyjoys and even the Martells. And then there were those disturbing news Varys got from across the Narrow Sea...

Something outside in the courtyard caught Tyrion's attention and interrupted his chain of thoughts. He heard some girly laughter and for an instance he thought about Rosemary. But he was mistaken. When they became visible to Tyrion he raised an eyebrow.  _Again?_  He saw Willas Tyrell walking with his cane side by side with Sansa Stark. Podrick Payne and Sansa's handmaid were following them but not very closely. Sansa was smiling, laughing and talking happily, like Tyrion had never seen her do before. And certainly not after she learned about her mother's and brother's deaths. Even Willas Tyrell, Tyrion could swear he was having the best of times with Sansa. Sometime he would even look at her the way Tyrion looked at Rosemary. Somehow he felt sad. Sad that he would crush Sansa's dreams when she knew she would marry Podrick. Dreams that had already been crushed so many times before. When her prince charming Joffrey become cruel to her, when her father was beheaded, when she was beaten by the Kingsguard, when she was told she would have to marry him, the dwarf, instead of Loras, when she had lost her brothers, her mother and her sister presumably dead... But he couldn't let Sansa escape to Highgarden. She was the key to the North now. She would return to Winterfell once he had figured a way to defeat the Boltons. Tyrion didn't trust the Boltons. If they had so easily betrayed Robb Stark, to whom they were sworn to, they could easily betray the Lannisters as well. As for Walder Frey, Tyrion already knew the man was the opposite of trustworthy. He sighed as he went down to the courtyard.

"Lady Sansa." Tyrion bowed as he met her.

Sansa smiled happily. "Lord Tyrion."

"I wonder if we could have a little talk..."

Sansa looked at Willas who smiled. "I'm sure we can finish our conversation later. My Lady." He lowered his head and then he said to Tyrion, "Don't take her for long. She's expected at my family's dinner tonight."

"I won't." Tyrion smiled.

"Walk with me, please." He said when Willas left.

Sansa nodded. "What do you want to talk to me about, my Lord?"

"Sansa... I... I don't know how to say this but... You realize you are the last Stark alive?"

Sansa frowned. "Yes..."

"You realize that your future son will be heir of Winterfell...?"

She seemed confused. "My future son?"

"Yes, your future son. When you marry. I'm not saying you have to marry right now. Gods know how I told my Father over and over again that you are too young to marry but when you do..."

Sansa looked puzzled at him. "I thought Winterfell was lost. My brother was betrayed... How could I ever take Winterfell back?"

"We'll have to think about that yet but you do realize the importance of your wedding?"

Sansa frowned again. What was he trying to tell her? Maybe he meant Willas? Yes, with the Tyrells and the Lannister's armies they could reconquer the North... She smiled happily at the idea and she looked hopefully at Tyrion. "I do." Though not a true knight because of his leg, Willas Tyrell was everything Sansa ever dreamed of. He was gentle and kind, he was nice, he was smart, he was handsome, and he was highborn, actually the heir of one of the greatest and wealthiest Houses in the Seven Kingdoms...

"Well, you are now betrothed to Podrick Payne." He declared.

Sansa opened her eyes in shock. "What?"

"Like I said it doesn't need to happen right now..." He tried to soothe her.

Sansa looked back discreetly at Podrick, who felt a little uncomfortable. "Why?" She simply asked, looking at Tyrion again.

"You need to marry someone from a lower house. Someone who won't inherit lordships or lands, so you and your husband, and therefore your son, can claim Winterfell. And that someone must be trustworthy, loyal... Podrick is all that. And I'm sure he will be a good husband to you if you give him the chance."

After some moments of silence, Sansa said, "But Winterfell is in the hands of Lord Bolton... How can I have claim of that? And my son... Even if I have one, he won't be a Stark... by name at least."

"He'll be Winterfell's true heir. As you are now. And believe me when I say we'll do anything we can to restore Winterfell back to you."

Sansa sighed sadly. The news obviously didn't make her happy. Podrick Payne was certainly not the type of Prince she dreamed of. She thought he was polite but he was not someone who she thought she could marry. Anyway, she knew by now that the perfect prince didn't exist. And if he did, he wouldn't certainly marry her.

Tyrion noticed and he just felt like he should apologize. "I'm sorry."

Sansa shrugged. "There's nothing you have to be sorry for. Can I still go to the Tyrells dinner this evening?"

"Of course you can." Tyrion nodded.

"And when is this marriage of mine happening?"

"Well, it doesn't have to happen right now but it can't take years to happen..."

"I see."

"Sansa, I know you're probably mad at me but... I honestly just want the best for you. And I want you to have what is yours by right."

"I appreciate it, my Lord." She replied courteously.

He looked at her for a while trying not to feel pity. "Oh, come on, Sansa, for once tell me what you're thinking of. What do you want, what do you feel."

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

"To whom?"

"To me."

"Why? You already said I'm marrying Podrick."

"So? What if it isn't Podrick? I don't think you want to be like Lady Lollys and stay here in court single at the age of thirty three..."

Sansa smirked at his words.

"I thought so. Was it the beloved Ser Loras? That wouldn't be such a dumb idea if my father hadn't had the stupid idea of breaking that union off and get you married to me. Loras could claim Winterfell with you... But now he's part of the Kingsguard and he can't get married. Willas is heir of Highgarden, he doesn't fit and..."

Upon the mention of Willas name she interrupted him. "What if I don't want Winterfell?"

"You don't?" Tyrion asked surprised.

"All I want is peace. I'm tired of war, deaths, half the realm trying to kill the other half... How many will have to die so I can have Winterfell back again? I'm not a fighter, a warrior... That would be my sister Arya. You are talking to the wrong Stark girl. All I was ever taught to was how to be a lady. I can do stupid needle work, I like singing, dancing, poetry. I know all the courtesies existent. I'm useless. I'm not what you hope for." She said firmly.

"You are lowering yourself too much, my Lady. You are stronger than you think you are. Is that really your desire? To give up on your family lands?"

She shrugged. "I thought Lord Bolton was acting under your command when he betrayed my brother. Why do you want to attack him now?"

"Oh no, my Lady. You should never mistake me for my Father. That was my Father's work, not mine. And now that he's dead who knows which side will Bolton or Walder Frey take? Either way, those two are not to be trusted."

"Who is nowadays?" She said rhetorically.

Tyrion chuckled. "Indeed. True and wise words." He sighed. "So, do you think you'd be happy in Highgarden?"

Sansa looked surprised at him.

"Willas Tyrell. You like him, don't you?"

Sansa didn't know what to reply.

Tyrion smiled. "Don't be shy. I know myself only too well the charms of the Tyrells..." He sighed as he thought of Rosemary.

"He's very polite and kind." She said timidly but hopeful.

"Sure, he is. He's not your perfect knight due to that unfortunate accident but for the rest he has it all, doesn't he?" Tyrion sighed again. "Well, go to that dinner tonight. Be sure _that_  is what you want. If it is I guess I'll try to help you."

"Thank you!" Sansa exclaimed happily. She gave him a quick hug and left.

Tyrion shook his head. "My heart is definitely too soft."

 


	21. Chapter twenty one

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Rosemary was trying her wedding dress and Margaery and Sansa were with her.

"I think it's gorgeous." Margaery smiled. "I'm almost jealous of you, dear sister."

Rosemary laughed. "Jealous? You'll be marrying the king!"

"Yes, who is nine years old... At least tomorrow at this hour you'll be in bed with your adult husband." Margaery chuckled.

Sansa giggled shyly.

"Oh, enough you two. I'm already nervous as it is." Rosemary started to take off the wedding dress.

"Why nervous? Lord Tyrion clearly loves you... And you love him back..." Margaery smiled.

"Why do you think?" Rosemary rolled her eyes.

"I hear he's slightly perverted..." Sansa said blushing.

Margaery laughed but Rosemary didn't. "Why are you laughing? This is not funny. What if he doesn't like me in bed? Sansa is right. He's used to all those whores... I won't know what to do..."

Margaery hugged her sister. "Relax, Rosemary. He knows all that. And he'll know what to do."

"What if he doesn't want to touch me? Like the other day?"

"Once he's alone in bed with you, he will touch you, believe me." Margaery smiled. "You have to relax. You're supposed to enjoy it too, you know? You said so yourself the other day, when he kissed you, that you'd like to lie down with him right there..."

"I did..." She sighed deeply. "I just don't want to disappoint him... Or do anything wrong..."

Sansa looked sympathetically at Rosemary and thought she would have the exact same fears if and when she experienced her wedding night. She pictured herself with Willas but feeling ashamed of herself she recalled her talk with Tyrion that afternoon instead. She told him that she would definitely be happy by Willas side. Which was true. She realized now that her infatuation for Loras was simply that, a stupid girl's crush. Willas was completely different. She didn't just find him handsome like she did with Loras. With Willas she could actually talk to him, and he seemed to enjoy her company too. He was the perfect knight she dreamed of. His crippled leg didn't matter at all and finally she was able to understand Rosemary's love for the Tyrion, the dwarf. Looks didn't matter.

"Sansa?" Rosemary's voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you really marrying Podrick Payne?" Rosemary asked.

Sansa shrugged. "I... don't know."

"Do you want to?" Margaery asked.

Sansa shook her head shyly.

Rosemary looked at her sister briefly and then back at Sansa. "Do you wanna go back to Winterfell?"

Sansa shrugged again. Winterfell meant nothing if no one of her family or even anyone she knew was there. They had all been killed. Her family, the servants, their Maester, Septa Mordane, even her friend Jeyne Poole was missing and probably dead... "Not really. I have no one there. It would only bring bad memories..."

"If I ask you something will you reply honestly?" Margaery asked.

Sansa nodded.

"What do you think of our brother Willas?"

Sansa blushed. "He's very kind and polite."

Rosemary smiled. "He is. You two have spent some time together and he's become quite fond of you..." Sansa blushed even more and Rosemary continued. "Well, he's single and not betrothed to anyone. I know that now he longs for someone to be with him. The books, the horses, the hawks are not enough anymore. I think it hit him after Garlan's wedding with Leonette. He wants someone to be by his side, someone who can share his likes and passions, someone he can talk to, not just someone who can provide him an heir and a good allegiance."

Margaery nodded at her sister's words. "That is true. But of course, he won't do anything because he thinks you are supposed to marry Podrick Payne. That's what Father told him."

Sansa didn't know what to say. Did Willas really like her? And wanted to be with her? Eventually she told them what she had discussed with Tyrion and how he said he would help her.

"Really?" Rosemary smiled. "And you all wonder why I love Tyrion... That would be great. You would love Highgarden. And my brother, he'll be a good husband, believe me. He likes you very much."

Sansa smiled. "I like him too."

Margaery and Rosemary grinned happily. "Good. I suppose that after the weddings here, when Grandmother, Willas and Garlan return to Highgarden you could go with them. I think mother will stay here with Father. You could visit the place, see if you like it there... You don't have to rush into the wedding. I'm sure Willas will be willing to wait till you are ready."

Sansa tried no to sound to enthusiastic but she failed. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you both for your support and friendship." Sansa hugged Rosemary and Margaery.

Meanwhile, Tyrion was in his chambers. He had several things to handle under his Regency but he couldn't think about any of them. All he had on his mind was Rosemary. For a moment he wished he could have Jaime to talk to but since Tyrion put him out of the Small Council and out of his position as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard he had not heard of Jaime. Varys told him that Jaime had left King's Landing through the Lion Gate. He wondered where Jaime went.

"Pour me some more wine." Tyrion asked Podrick.

Podrick obliged.

"Do you know where Bronn is?" Tyrion asked.

"No, my Lord, but I can go and try to find him..."

"No, never mind. He's probably snuggling up to some whore. Let him be. Let him enjoy it while he's not married to Lollys..." Tyrion chuckled sadly. "Anyway, Podrick, speaking of marriages, I'm afraid you won't be wedding Sansa Stark..."

Podrick had a stupid look on his face. "My Lord?"

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll find you some other nice girl... You're still very young. Well, at least you are safe from the burden of living in freezing cold Winterfell." Tyrion laughed loudly.

Pod nodded as he bowed his head.

Tyrion sighed. "I need to stop drinking otherwise I'll end up kidnapping Rosemary on the eve of our marriage. And we all know how kidnapping ends. See Rhaegar and Lyanna... I don't want to start a second Robert's Rebellion." He closed his eyes for a second. "Pod?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"When I was almost dead after battle and Rosemary was next to me, tending my wounds... Did she speak? Say anything?"

"Speak?"

"Yes. Speak. Or was she silent all the time?"

"Well, sometimes she used to sing for you..."

"Sing?" Tyrion asked surprised.

"Yes. She has a beautiful singing voice. She sang beautiful songs, most I didn't even know..."

"Of course she did..." Tyrion smiled sweetly, still with eyes close and he tried to picture Rosemary singing to him.

"She also prayed while she was with you..." Podrick added.

"What else?"

"Sometimes she just spoke like she was talking to herself and other times she spoke directly to you, as if you were listening."

"What did she say?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"I only remember vaguely, but mostly it was about you getting better. That you'd have to get better, you had so much to do, that she was waiting for you... She also wondered why you were put in those old chambers, why no one was taking care of you, why nobody cared. I remember one time when she got angry exactly because of that, she said it was a crime of your family not to care about you."

Tyrion sighed again. "I'm marrying that woman tomorrow, Pod. That woman has showed me more affection and love in a few weeks than my entire family has during my whole life. Do you think I'm happy to give all this power to Mace Tyrell? Not really. He's Hand of the King now, his lord friends are sitting in the Small Council, his daughter Margaery is marrying the King, Ser Loras is Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and now I'm even giving them Sansa and Winterfell to marry Willas... Do you know why?"

Pod shook his head shyly.

"Because I'd give anything and anyone to be with Rosemary. I'd give the Iron Throne and the entire Seven Kingdoms, if they were mine to give, just to be with her, just to have her by my side. So, yeah, giving the Tyrells all the power is a small price to pay. Besides I still have Casterly Rock. I still hope that one day I can live there happily with her. Perhaps when Tommen is of age and becomes the King we all need him to be..."

Podrick tried to disguise a tear falling from his eye.

Tyrion finished his wine. "All right, enough of my gibberish. You can leave now. No more wine for me, I'll just try to sleep and be ready for tomorrow. Be the husband that Rosemary deserves to have. I don't know if I'll ever be that but I'll try. Gods know I do try."

* * *

**A/N I'm completely torn between keeping this T rated or going M...** **Well, probably still not for the next chapter, anyway...**

 


	22. Chapter twenty two

 

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The Great Sept of Baelor was fully packed for Tyrion's and Rosemary's wedding.

Tyrion looked incessantly at the door, wondering if at the last minute Rosemary would regret this and decide not to marry him.

Bronn smiled in a mocking way. "Relax, or everyone will think you're the bride."

"I do not need your wise counsel right now. I just need my bride, thank you."

"Sure, you do. Don't we all?" Bronn smirked as he looked at Lollys.

"Oh come on, my dear Lady, if this takes too long I might end up dead with a nervous breakdown." He mumbled for himself.

Rosemary had been overexcited since she had woken up. All the prepping details, the dress and the hair had kept her busy and over enthusiastic. But now she was just nervous.

Mace Tyrell looked at his daughter. "Rosemary... My sweetest daughter, I want you to know that I fully acknowledge your commitment to our House and family. This marriage... I know it must not be easy for you. I'm not really proud of it. My daughter with the Imp... But you know how these things work... And you've behaved like a true lady. Well, remember, you'll always be a Tyrell. We'll be watching over you." He kissed her forehead gently.

Rosemary frowned. "But..." Did her father really think she was only being dutiful? "I don't think you'll have to worry about Lord Tyrion... He just..."

"I know, he likes you very much. Again, you've been perfect. Since the beginning. Being dutiful to him, showing him that you care for him, that you don't feel any bit of repulse... I know it must have been hard. And pretending you'd run away with him... That was genius. He even says you'll be Regent along with him." Mace grinned.

She opened her eyes almost in shock. "Father, I was not acting. I really care for him. I don't feel repulsed by him... I love him."

Mace Tyrell scowled one eyebrow. "You don't need to pretend with me, my dear."

"I'm not pretending." She assured him.

"Oh. All the better then." He smiled as he offered her his arm.

She accepted it and they walked arm in arm along the aisle of the Great Sept. Everyone in attendance stared at the bride. Rosemary was gorgeous in her green and golden brocade gown. Of course, there were also some mean comments about Tyrion's physical attributes and whether he would be able to fulfill his duties in bed.

Mace Tyrell kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving her next to Tyrion. Rosemary looked at him with a shy smile and Tyrion almost swooned.

The voice of the High Septon made them break the eye contact. "You can now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Rosemary quickly kneeled down so Tyrion could easily put the cloak over her shoulders and he loved her for that. After that they said their vows solemnly and just like that they were bound forever. Tyrion didn't know if he was dreaming or not. He kept holding Rosemary's hands tight even when it was no longer needed. It was the sound of King Tommen clapping his hands, and then all the people imitating the King, that brought him back to reality. And reality was just like his dream. At least for now. He let go of her hands and offered Rosemary his arm instead.

She gladly took it and with a huge smile they walked back along the aisle out of the Great Sept. They had a litter waiting to carry them back to the Red Keep where the feast was to be held at the Grand Hall.

Once inside they took a deep breath both at the same time which made them both burst into some nervous laughter.

Tyrion held her hand and smiled. "Rosemary, my dear lady wife, you are a vision. You look stunning."

Rosemary smiled too. "Thank you, my lord. I can't really express how I feel right now..."

"I understand. I feel it too." He took her hand to his lips to kiss but before he could actually do it Rosemary was throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

Tyrion giggled surprised. "Oh." He hugged her tight and a second after they were kissing each other.

After a while of just kissing Tyrion had to pull away and break the kiss. He was panting from its intensity.

Rosemary looked a bit scared. "I'm so sorry for my reprehensible behavior. I shouldn't have..." She was afraid she had been too bold in kissing him like that.  _Maybe I should have waited for_ him _to kiss_ me _like the other time..._

Tyrion rushed to calm her. "Of course you should have. No need to worry, my lady. You can kiss me any time you feel like it. I can't see why you'd want to kiss me but if you do, do it at your will."

Rosemary smiled coyly at his words. "So why did you pull away?"

He chuckled. "Because I don't think we are supposed to consummate our marriage here inside this litter and before the feast..."

Rosemary blushed heavily. "Oh, I didn't mean to kiss you that way..."

"Of course you didn't. But when you kiss me like that... Oh, sweet Rosemary, you have no idea what you're doing to me..."

"I'm sorry." She flushed even more and tried to look outside to avoid Tyrion's stare.

Tyrion sighed. "Rosemary, look at me."

She reluctantly obeyed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I am also learning how to do this myself. I'm trying to do what is right. I wanna be the husband you deserve to have."

She nodded in understanding.

"Come here." He asked her to lay her head on his shoulder. She obliged and he caressed softly her hair. "You are my sweet love, I don't know why I've been blessed with you but I thank the gods every day and night for it."

She snuggled up to him. "And you are the perfect knight every lady dreams about."

Tyrion giggled. "Perfect knight? I'm not a knight and certainly not perfect."

Rosemary protested. "You are in my eyes."

Tyrion smiled. "Then I must insist that you have a problem in your eyes."

Rosemary laughed loudly and they finally arrived at the Red Keep for the feast.

The Grand Hall was full with guests. Most of them were Tyrell's guests. Tyrion looked fondly at King Tommen who was the only one of his family present. Oh, and cousin Lancel, but he didn't really count. For a brief second he missed his brother Jaime, his niece Myrcella, his uncle Kevan, and even his father, his sister and his nephew Joffrey. But he quickly brushed those feelings away. If they were all alive he wouldn't be there marrying the woman he loved and being now Lord Regent with a chance of bringing peace to the Realm. Or so he hoped.

Everyone had already congratulated Tyrion and Rosemary and it was getting to the point where many of the guests were already a little drunk. Margaery spent most of the feast chatting with Tommen who seemed to enjoy her company very much. Mace Tyrell was talking to Paxter Redwyne and Mathis Rowan in a somewhat secretive way. Willas and Sansa were having a lively conversation with Garlan and Leonette.

Rosemary was starting to get nervous. As the time passed by she knew it was close. As she drank the rest of her wine Lady Olenna approached her. "Don't drink too much." She advised.

Rosemary looked at Grandmother. "What?"

"The wine. It clouds your judgment. Sure, you can have a little, it will loosen you up a bit, but do not drown yourself in it."

Rosemary looked embarrassed.

"Anything you'd like to ask?" Lady Ollena said.

Rosemary shook her head. "No, Grandmother. I'm sure it'll be just fine." She tried to sound calm but inside she was more anxious than ever.

"All right. I'm sure Lord Tyrion will know what to do just fine."

Rosemary rolled her eyes and she looked at Tyrion. He was talking to Lord Varys and he was scowling his eyebrows. Right then Loras, already dressing the Kingsguard outfit, approached their table.

"Lord Tyrion, sister, a chest has been delivered here to castle with a note saying it's a wedding gift. It doesn't say anything else. Do you want us to open it before?"

Tyrion frowned and exchanged some looks with Varys. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Varys nodded.

"Is the note signed? Who delivered the chest?" Tyrion asked.

"It's not signed. It doesn't have any recognizable signs or letters. It was found by the guards just outside the Old Gate." Loras replied.

Tyrion smirked. "A wedding gift? Why am I not thrilled?"

"Maybe you should let the guards open it before, outside." Varys suggested.

Tyrion pondered for a moment and acquiesced. "All right, but I'll go too. If you excuse me for a while, my Lady." He turned to Rosemary.

She nodded, still a little intrigued with all this. "Of course, my Lord."

Tyrion left his table and followed Loras and Varys outside the Grand Hall.

In the yard, Bronn and Ser Hobber Redwyne were guarding the chest.

"Lovely object." Tyrion commented looking at the chest that had about half his height. "Ok, let's see what's in it. Open it."

Bronn quickly destroyed the lock and opened it.

What was inside the chest left everyone in awe.

"Fuck me." Tyrion exclaimed staring at the chest's content.

"What the...?" Loras was mainly confused.

Varys didn't say anything and Bronn laughed. "Who are those? Not very lucky, uh?"

Tyrion kept staring at the chest and he noticed another note inside, along with its content. He picked it up and read it. " _To enrich the spikes of the Red Keep_."

Tyrion laughed at the note. "Humorous." He threw the paper away and looked at Varys. "Your little spies are not doing their job properly..." He scolded.

Varys looked again at the chest. Inside there were two heads. Walder Frey's and Roose Bolton's with their sigils stuck to their foreheads.


	23. Chapter twenty three

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Rosemary saw Tyrion returning to the Grand Hall with a thoughtful and serious face. He went over to Mace Tyrell.

Rosemary waved at her brother Loras. "What happened, Loras? What was in the chest?"

"Apparently the heads of Walder Frey and Roose Bolton." He replied still looking very surprised.

"What? And it said it was a wedding gift?" Rosemary was shocked.

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore." Loras replied confused.

"Who killed them?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Why would anyone send their heads here and say it's a wedding gift?"

"Like I said I don't know. Maybe Father knows something... At least your husband thinks so." Loras looked at Tyrion talking to Mace.

"But what does it mean? If Robb Stark was killed and betrayed by Frey and Bolton and now these two are dead..."

Loras shrugged. "All I know is that Stannis is getting stronger in Dragonstone. We should be attacking him now before he attacks us again."

Meanwhile Tyrion was speaking to Lord Mace. He told him what was inside the chest.

Mace smiled pleasantly. "All the better. Walder Frey and Roose Bolton are not trustworthy. They allied themselves to your father but they would betray him the moment they could. The only good thing Roose Bolton did was to expel the Greyjoys out of Winterfell. And now we only have to expel Bolton's bastard and it's done."

Tyrion opened his eyes widely. "Maybe it's the wine, maybe it's my own wedding... I'm sorry, Lord Mace, but I don't follow. Who killed Bolton AND Frey? They killed Robb Stark and most of his loyal men during Edmure Tully's wedding... And what do you mean _, it's done_? Finally you get your dominion over the North when Sansa marries Willas?"

Mace Tyrell smiled again. "Lord Tyrion, you've been through a lot, with your family deaths. First your father, then your trial, then your sister, your uncle and the King's murders. I didn't want to overload you with these matters. We had to act fast. But know that all long we've been doing what is best for the Realm and for the King."

Tyrion frowned. "The best? What do you mean? Oh wait... Don't tell me  _you_  killed Frey and Bolton? But..."

"What do you think Frey and Bolton would do when they realized your Father, the man who they were allied to, was dead? The allegiance would be broken. And imagine when they knew that King Joffrey was also dead? They would proclaim dominion over the North through Bolton, over the Riverlands through Frey and they would go for the Westerlands next. Yes, your beloved home, Casterly Rock. And who knows if they wouldn't come to King's Landing as well."

Tyrion shook his head in disbelief. "And do you think all those people in the North and in the Riverlands will swear fealty to you? To King Tommen? Just like that? Just when you killed their Lords? You're crazy and delusional. You have bought us an even greater war that we can't afford right now."

Mace grinned. "They will swear fealty to their Lords, believe me. And their Lords will swear fealty to King Tommen."

"Excuse me?" Tyrion thought for a moment that he was dreaming or that he had gone mad. "Who are those Lords? They are all dead."

Lord Tyrell smiled like he had all the knowledge in the world. "Robb Stark in the North and his uncle Edmure Tully in the Riverlands. And with Frey and most of his kin dead, they also hold the Twins as of now." Mace declared victoriously. Paxter Redwyne and Mathis Rowan nodded grinning.

Tyrion felt his head spinning for a moment. How could he have missed all this? Sure, he had been almost dead not so long ago and then all he had worried about was how to find a way to be with his love, then it was his family's deaths... He looked at Mace strangely. He never thought the Lord Puff Fish could have this kind of strategic vision. "Robb Stark is alive?"

Mace nodded. "He is. And Lady Catelyn as well."

Tyrion gave Sansa a quick look. "I thought you wanted Sansa so you could have Winterfell..."

Mace Tyrell laughed. "What do I want Winterfell for? That frozen land? Let them stay there quietly in peace. What I don't want is the Northerners coming South. Your family provoked the wrath of the Starks by killing Eddard Stark, by somehow crippling their kid Bran, by keeping their daughters hostages here... I offered them a deal. The ones they hated were dead. King Joffrey, Lord Tywin... Even your sister Cersei. I told them that if they stopped their war, if they swore fealty to the new King Tommen and to you as Lord Regent, they could have their lands back and be at peace."

Tyrion scowled his eyebrows. "And Robb Stark accepted it? The Self-proclaimed King in the North? Just like that?"

"He didn't really have a choice, did he?" Mace laughed.

"Didn't he?"

"No, because I also told him about the Frey's and Bolton's betrayal. I warned him about what would happen at the Wedding of his uncle Edmure. About what your father had planned with Frey."

"I'm still confused. Was it Robb Stark who killed Walder Frey and Roose Bolton? Solely based on your word that they would betray him?"

Mace sighed. "Well, he didn't really believe it at first so the foolish boy wanted to see for himself. They went to the wedding held in the Twins between Roslin Frey and Edmure Tully. When Robb Stark finally realized that I told him the truth, that Walder Frey and Roose Bolton were planning the massacre even under the guest's right, and therefore violating the sacred law of hospitality, he fought back. He was already prepared because of my warning so Robb and his bannermen defeated the Freys and the Boltons."

Tyrion took a deep breath. It was too much to take all of sudden. "You were here all this time. How could you engineer and go through all this without even Varys knowing? Or without even Frey and Bolton knowing? It couldn't be ravens..."

"No ravens and messages. They are too unreliable. My loyal bannerman Randyll Tarly was my messenger. He forged this alliance with Robb and he helped him fighting the Freys and Boltons during the massacre. It was also him who sent the fake message that Robb Stark and his mother were dead."

"Of course, Randyll Tarly." Tyrion said elucidated. Randyll Tarly was one of the best fighters in the whole Seven Kingdoms. His warfare knowledge and capacity was remarkable, along with his loyalty to Mace Tyrell. It was Randyll who led the army who imposed the only defeat on Robert Baratheon's forces during the Robert's Rebellion. It was also Randyll who sent his first born son, Samwell Tarly, supposedly a craven, to the Night's Watch.

Mace Tyrell kept smiling. "Randyll will arrive here in King's Landing with Robb or Edmure or both anytime soon to settle the agreement with you. Sansa's marriage to Willas is also in the agreement."

Tyrion didn't like being left outside this whole scheming plan but he had to admit it, it was all very cleverly done. "All right... I'm still a little surprised with all this but if things are really happening that way... No one wants peace in this Realm more than I do, believe me."

"Well, me too, Lord Tyrion, me too. Hope you don't regret your decision of making me the Hand of the King." Mace smiled.

Tyrion chuckled. "Oh no, indeed I don't."  _As if I could ever deny that to you, Lord Mace. I don't want to end up like the rest of my family._  "So, who sent Walder Frey's and Bolton's heads? Robb Stark?"

Mace laughed. "I'm positively sure that was Randyll's work. To show and prove that his mission was complete."

Tyrion shook his head slightly amused. "Well, now that we have clarified this I think I should turn my attention back to my Lady wife. If you excuse me, my Lords."

Mace nodded. "Sure, but in the next Small Council meeting we must discuss our attack on Stannis."

"Of course." Tyrion went back to their table where Rosemary was waiting. "I'm sorry for my absence, my dear Lady."

"What happened? Loras told me about Lord Frey and Lord Bolton..."

Tyrion sighed. "Do you really wanna hear it all?"

Rosemary nodded. "Sure, didn't you want me to rule with you? I need to know what's happening."

Tyrion told her everything her Father had told him.

Rosemary's eyes opened wide. "Oh dear..."

"Your Lord Father has turned out to be quite the politician."

"I had no idea... Oh, if that is true we need to tell Sansa that her brother and mother are still alive..."

"We do... But first let's just be selfish for a while... After all it's our wedding, our feast... Can we forget this whole turn of events for now and just focus on us?" Tyrion asked hopeful. All he wanted was Rosemary, he did not need Walder Frey or Roose Bolton's heads image haunting his mind.

Rosemary nodded. "Sure." She thought of what was about to come and she began to feel nervous again.


	24. Chapter twenty four

**A/N Warning: extreme fluff and vanilla smut.**

* * *

After the revelations about Frey's and Bolton's deaths the feast continued. There was a moment when the party reached its peak in what fun is concerned. But as the time passed by the spirits of everyone started to decrease too. Tyrion knew that it was about time for him to leave the feast with his newlywed lady wife but he just kept on delaying that moment. And because the King was nine years old and Tyrion was the Lord Regent no one dared to speak a word. Until someone did. An unidentified drunk man shouted from the back of the room. "To bed, halfman! To bed, pretty lady!" This obviously incited several others to join their voices to the first man. "To bed! Halfman! To bed! Pretty lady!"

Rosemary looked scared at Tyrion. He held her hand over the table and gave her a reassuring nod.

Loras bit his lip angrily trying hard to control his will of killing the man who started the shouting. "That is my sister you're talking of, you scumbag." He groaned to himself.

Lord Mace Tyrell was about to speak but Tyrion did it first. "SILENCE!" He shouted. The whole room went quiet, except for a few drunken men who giggled.

"There's no wedding without the bedding ceremony!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Someone is very insightful." Tyrion mocked ironically. "Well, it seems that our presence here in the feast is no longer required. Your Grace and Lord Tyrell, Hand of the King and Father of the bride," he looked at Tommen and Mace, "if you excuse us, me and my lady wife will leave the feast and go to our bridal chambers. I insist in not having the ordinary custom of men carrying and undressing the bride and women carrying and undressing the husband. If anyone dares as much as to lay a finger on her I promise that Ser Bronn will make you feel sorry for it." Tyrion smiled at Bronn who laughed and nodded when people looked at him.

Tommen smiled. "You can leave now."

Lord Mace approved Tyrion's decision. "You are excused."

"How will we know the marriage is consummated?" Another voice asked.

Tyrion laughed. "Oh, please. You, who spoke, clearly don't know me, the lustful Imp." A great deal of people laughed too.

Tyrion then turned to Rosemary. "My Lady, shall we?"

Rosemary nodded, getting more and more nervous. Tyrion held her hand and he led her out of the Grand Hall. Everyone was looking at them and even though nobody really tried to touch them, people kept chanting as they walked through the room, "To bed! Halfman! To bed! Pretty Lady!"

Sansa had a dreamy expression. "So courteous of Lord Tyrion to forbid it... It's such a rude custom. Mother once told me my Father forbade it too when they married."

Willas smiled. "If it ever depends on me, I'll forbid it too."

Sansa blushed upon these words but managed to smile shyly. "You're courteous too, my Lord."

Garlan and Leonette giggled as they looked at each other. "I bet that these two are married in less than a year. Not even beautiful young Sansa will want to wait longer." Garlan whispered in his wife's ear, very amused.

Lady Olenna followed her granddaughter with her eyes till she left the room. Then she spoke to her daughter-in-law. "Alerie, my dear, don't be so worried. Rosemary and the dwarf have something that very few couples, especially highborn couples with marriage contracts, do."

Alerie Hightower looked puzzled at her mother-in-law. "What is that?"

"Love." She simply replied.

Tyrion and Rosemary walked silently arm in arm to the bridal chambers. From a distance Bronn and Loras followed them, as they were the ones in charge of their safety and making sure that no one interrupted them. Tyrion asked, however, that they would stand their guard on the ground floor, away from the chambers on the third floor. He wanted privacy with Rosemary and he knew she wanted it too. The last thing they needed was to have her glum brother and his jesting Bronn outside their door on their first night together.

Tyrion closed the door and took a deep breath while Rosemary looked around. Several candles were lightening the room. The air was softly perfumed and the king sized bed was perfectly made with white linen sheets and a beautiful golden bedspread as a cover, a color that was present in both their Houses sigils. The pillows were green with a golden rose and crimson red with a golden lion, again to represent the Houses Tyrell and Lannister, respectively.

"Is everything to your liking, my Lady?"

Rosemary nodded. "It is."

Tyrion sensed her uneasiness.  _This is not going to be easy_... He had no idea what to do next. He didn't want to scare her. Maybe if he kissed her she would kiss him back the way she had earlier, when they were inside that litter, and then they could go from there...

"Do you want some wine?" He offered.

She remembered her grandmother's advice and shook her head shyly. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." She kept avoiding his stare.

Tyrion sighed. "Rosemary, look at me, please."

She turned her stare at him. Tyrion could see she was in panic. He realized it was not because of him, he knew fully well by now that she loved him, that she wasn't disgusted by him or his looks, that she wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of this moment.

He approached her slowly. When he was close enough he held her hand. "My dear sweet love, I won't say I know what you're feeling because I really don't, but I suppose I can try to put myself in your shoes and try to understand..."

Rosemary kept looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I told you before. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I won't hurt you. If you don't want to consummate our marriage tonight then we won't. I'll wait, I'll do whatever you want me to. Anything except having you hating me or being afraid of me."

She took a deep breath. She remembered the time he first kissed her. How good she felt in his arms and how she kissed him back. How she wished that was her wedding night. _Well, your wedding night is here now, foolish girl. Get yourself together and face this like a true lady. Tyrion loves you, he won't hurt you._ She stopped talking silently to herself and she spoke out loud. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of myself and my inability to know what to do..."

Tyrion smiled. "You don't have to know what to do, believe me. Remember how you kissed me earlier today? After the wedding ceremony?"

She nodded a little bit embarrassed as she remembered how hastily she had rushed to hug him and how passionately she had kissed him. Tyrion even had had a hard time catching his breath.

"Well, if you start by doing that I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Rosemary chuckled nervously. "All right."

Tyrion took her hand to his lips. He knew he would have to go slow. In fact he wanted to go slow. For the first time since he could remember, he was not interested in sex, or at least, not just the sex. He wanted to kiss her slowly, he wanted to touch her slowly, he wanted to undress her slowly, and he wanted her to do the same to him. And then yes, he wanted to make love to her, not sex, love. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much he cared for her, how he would protect her and take care of her just like she did to him when no one else would and he was left to die. How much she had turned him a better man and how she gave him some hope. Hope for a better life, hope of a family. A family of his own. A true family, born out of love and an honorable marriage.

After he kissed the back of her hand he grabbed her other hand and led her to the bed. The golden bedspread was already half pulled down, so the sheets were showing. Probably a way to speed things up if the traditional custom was performed and the husband and bride arrived to the chambers already naked.

Tyrion made her sit on the edge of the bed and he sat down next to her. "Do you still think I will not ruin you if I touch you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Tyrion reached his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful..." Once again he ran his fingers over her soft skin, over her eyebrows, over her lips.

Rosemary cocked slightly her head to his side and she put her hand over his. "I loved how you stopped the bedding ceremony from happening."

He smiled. "I told you I would. No one can touch my lovely, adoring, perfect wife."

"No one but you, my lord husband." She leaned forward towards him. She laid a soft kiss on his forehead and went down to his cheeks. After kissing each one of them she moved to his lips. At first it was only a peck on the lips but soon it developed into an intense kiss as Tyrion began kissing her back. His hands settled on the sides of her waist and she stroked softly the back of his head. Their kissing was slow but also passionate as he found no resistance from her when his tongue parted her lips. This started to make him immensely turned on and he felt it right between his legs so he slowed down the kissing intensity till they eventually pulled away. Not that he wanted to but he knew that if he didn't stop things would move too fast and he wanted them slow. Besides she might even get scared and that was the last thing he wanted.

They were both breathing hard and Tyrion ran his finger over her now swollen pink lips. "I love your kisses, your taste, your touch, you. I love  _you_."

Rosemary caressed gently his hair and smiled. "Your words are my words." She then turned her back at him and pulled her long hair to the front over her shoulder, so Tyrion could have access to the lacing of her gown.

He stayed silent for a second before speaking. "Do you want... Can I...?"

She turned her head only to tell him yes, she did want him to start undressing her. "If you want it too." She added shyly, when she was no longer looking at him.

Tyrion took a deep breath. "Absolutely, my dear lady." Before he touched the lacing he leaned forward to kiss the skin of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. Rosemary sighed in contentment as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. Tyrion began the unlacing process. It would take some time as the lacing was tight and ran from the back of her neck till the end of her back. But he was not bothered. On the contrary, he thought this was one of most erotic things he had ever done in life. Halfway the process he could already see much more skin and part of her white corset underneath.

Rosemary was breathing heavily, her chest going up and down as Tyrion kept going. When he finished her gown fell over her arms. She stood up and Tyrion watched the dress fall completely on the floor and Rosemary stepping out of it and taking off her shoes, having now nothing but her strapless corset and a long white sheer underskirt.

He bit his lip, staring at her from head to toe and she went over him. "Shall I help you too?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

Tyrion just nodded and she proceeded to take off his boots first and then she went to the parts above his waist. Tyrion helped her removing his clothes without taking his eyes off her. When he was left barechested Rosemary stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to do or say something. "Come here." He asked gently offering his hand. She accepted it and sat down next to him again. She dared to stare at his naked chest and Tyrion smiled. "I know, I'm not exactly the most handsome man to look at..." He was interrupted by Rosemary's voice.

"Shh, don't. You're handsome, and your greatest handsomeness resides here." She put her hand over his chest, right over the heart. "I can feel it, loud and clear."

Tyrion's heart was beating so fast that he could definitely feel it too. And it melted too. It melted with her words. "It beats this way for you and because of you, my Lady."

She smiled tenderly touched by his words. "So does mine." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her own heart. "Can you feel it?"

Tyrion nodded with a happy smile. "I can." He then let his hands slip over her bare shoulders, stroking softly her fair, smooth skin. He stroked her arms too and he leaned forward towards her. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Rosemary let out a soft moan of contentment as she felt his chest against hers, which gave Tyrion the fuel he needed to kiss her neck. First tiny, soft kisses and then more passionate ones. Rosemary let him do as he pleased because she was actually enjoying it and she started to feel a sudden heat and moisture between her legs. She put her arms around him too and she caressed his back.

Tyrion was now on full speed with the kissing. He had already kissed her neck and lips when he moved to the top of her breasts and then her cleavage. At the same time his fingers found the lacing of her corset and he swiftly untied it. As it become loose around her the corset fell down and the first thing Tyrion felt was her naked breasts against his own chest. He stopped all his movements and he looked into her eyes, somehow trying to understand if she was fine with his bold gesture.

Much to her surprise, instead of feeling embarrassed because of her naked breasts Rosemary just wanted for him to continue. Ashamed of saying this out loud she decided she should do the same he had done to her, so she started kissing his neck. Again her breasts crushed against Tyrion and a sigh of pleasure escaped from his mouth. "Oh dear."

She suddenly stopped and looked at him slightly scared. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh no," he rushed to calm her. "On the contrary..."

She wondered when they would get fully naked. She gave him a shy smile. "Good, because I want to make you feel good the same way you make me feel..."

"Oh, don't worry, Rosemary, you already do..." After a sweet and reassuring kiss on her lips he pulled her hand and made her stand up. She obliged and stood right in front of him. Tyrion contemplated her breasts in their fullness and he sighed.  _Round, soft, full, luscious breasts..._   _She's perfect._  He then jumped out of the bed too and pulled the cover and the upper sheet down.

Rosemary looked at him expectantly. Was he going to tell her to lie down? But he didn't. In a second he was in front of her. She tried to kneel down so she could be face to face with him but he stopped her. "No. Right now my height serves just perfectly." He said half joking.

Rosemary frowned amused and she didn't have to wait long to understand it. Tyrion got closer and hugged her for a moment before he started to kiss her flesh right under her breasts. He went slowly down and shivers tingled down the length of her spine when he reached her belly button. Before he went further down he looked up at her as to seek her consent. She nodded immediately and Tyrion's hands touched the waistline of her underskirt. She highlighted her permission when she undid the lacing in the back herself. The long garment started to fall slowly over her hips till it reached the floor leaving her naked in front of him. Tyrion took his time to absorb all her beauty in his eyes. "You're perfect, just perfect." He commented, leaving her with two red cheeks. He noticed her embarrassment and he held her hand. "Rosemary, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. There's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed of."

She smiled fondly at him. "Thank you."

After a soft kiss on her hand he told her to sit on the bed. She obeyed and he leaned to kiss her lips as he got closer to her. Rosemary reached her hand to the front of his breeches and began pulling the lacing. Surely it was right thing to do, she thought. And it was also what she wanted to do. A sudden desire to have him naked lying down with her on bed filled her body. Tyrion did not complain at all. He let her do as she pleased and only when the garment fell down he pulled away from her to step out of it. Rosemary cast a shy look at his naked body. Surely what she saw between his legs meant he desired her. As he started to approach her again she moved back on the bed and lied down. She pulled his hand and asked him to join her. Tyrion promptly obliged and climbed onto the bed with her. He touched softly her cheek. "My lady, I've dreamed about this since I met you... The moment I would make you my wife, the moment I could love you... And especially the moment you wanted me too, to be your husband..."

She cupped his face in her hands giving him a slight caress. "That moment is now. I want to be your wife and I want you to be my husband. I want you."

Tyrion sighed. "Then I am yours."

"And I am yours." She replied.

He leaned to kiss her lips to seal the promise. After that his lips just started wandering all over her body. He kissed her whole skin and his hands touched her the same way, all over her body. He decided to leave her breasts for last. The feeling of his wet lips and his skillful and gentle hands quickly made her nipples stiffen and the dampness between legs increased. She moaned. Tyrion knew he couldn't be turned on more than he already was and her soft moans were the trigger that led his hand to the one place he hadn't still touched. When his fingers met the extreme heat and wetness between her legs he knew she was ready and he couldn't take much longer. After some gentle stroking that made her do the same to his hard, swollen member, Tyrion settled himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes again for permission, which she gave him. And he started to thrust her. He did it as ever so slowly and gently as he could. He stopped halfway after finding some resistance. He looked at her to make sure she was okay.

She was already breathing hard. She clutched the sheets hard as he started entering her and after a sudden sharp tearing feeling that she couldn't really call painful, she just wished he kept going. The sensations it aroused on her were new and too good. "Please, continue." She mumbled timidly.

Tyrion realized he had just taken her maidenhead. After that he just proceeded to make love to her like he had never done before with anyone else. He was gentle but also firm. He kept kissing her all the time. Rosemary started to feel a tension building up and eventually she shuddered beneath him, in what she would describe the most pleasant sensation she had ever felt. Tyrion didn't last long too. To know that she was enjoying this as much as he was drove him over the edge. The moment he came inside her he just called out her name in a deep moan.

Some candles had burned out and extinguished, leaving a low half-light lightening the room. Tyrion had his head resting on her chest while she stroked softly his back. When he caught his breath he looked up at her. "How are you?"

She smiled. "Just perfect."

He chuckled. "Perfect you are, all right. Too perfect." He ran his finger along her ribs. "Not even in my wildest dreams I could imagine this to feel so good..."

"If it helps, me neither..." She smiled.

Tyrion giggled. "You flatter me, my lady wife."

"I love you, Tyrion. I promise you I'll make you feel this good always. And even better, if you give me the chance."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. You'll have all the chances you want. We'll have our whole lives."

She nodded and Tyrion rolled over to her side. He took her in his arms and he pulled the sheets up to cover them both. In the process they both noticed the small spot of blood under the place she was laying. Rosemary blushed and Tyrion commented. "Guess the proof everyone so desperately wanted is there."

Rosemary giggled embarrassed and he snuggled her up. "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded as her head settled over his shoulder.

Tyrion sighed. "All I want is to hold you close like this forever."

She looked up to him. "You will." Stroking gently his hair she smiled. "Do you think there's a chance I might be carrying our child already?"

Tyrion smiled tenderly, touched by her words. "A chance, definitely. But if you aren't, I promise you we'll incessantly try till you are."

She chuckled happily and kissed him.

Tyrion sighed. If anyone asked him if he had ever thought he could feel this happiness he would say immediately no. He didn't even know if he deserved it.

"Can I ask you something?" She broke the silence installed as they cuddled each other.

"Anything."

"How old are you?"

The question surprised and amused him. "I'm twenty-six." He replied.

She smiled. "Oh, just a year older than Willas. I thought you were older."

Tyrion laughed. "Older? Good. Better to think that than to think I am a child because of my height..."

Rosemary laughed too. "You're funny. I like that too."

"What else do you like about me?"

"Everything." She replied shyly.

"What don't you like?"

"Nothing."

Tyrion took a deep breath. "I'll do everything to keep things that way."

She kissed his lips and snuggled up against him again. "Good night, my Lord Husband."

Tyrion smiled as he kept her close. "Good night, my Lady Wife."

* * *

**A/N I know that in the tv show Tyrion is depicted older (like most characters) but in the books he's really just twenty six.**


	25. Chapter twenty five

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rosemary asked amused.

After opening their chambers curtains Tyrion returned to their bed. "Just letting the sun in... So I can look at your beauty properly." He kissed her lips and she took him in her arms.

They had been married for a week. Tyrion had never thought that being married could be this good. "They lied to me." He said.

"Who did?" Rosemary frowned.

"Many people. About marriage. Look, we don't even need separate rooms. Unless one day you get tired of me sleeping in your bed..." He pouted which made Rosemary laugh.

"Never." She declared with a smile.

"Good. So what does my lady wife want to break the fast? I can tell Pod to deliver it here for us..."

"I think we should come downstairs..." She chuckled.

"Oh, right. I'm the Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm." He sighed.

"By the way, what about Casterly Rock? Have you sent message to anyone there?"

Tyrion nodded. "Yes, the castellan is a good man. Everything is fine around there. I've sent word to all Lannister bannermen saying that those who were still in battle should return to their lands. We shall have no more war in the Riverlands."

"Will they obey?"

Tyrion laughed. "Well, I shall hope so. Am I not the Lord of Casterly Rock now?"

"Of course you are. But..."

"I know, my dear. You wonder if they see me as the rightful heir of my father. Me, the Imp. Especially after my Father words that he didn't want me to be his heir."

"No, I didn't mean that..." Rosemary rushed to protest.

Tyrion smiled as he kissed her cheek. "It's all right, Rosemary. We are supposed to be honest with each other. I've had the same thoughts myself but so far, yes, I think there's no problem. Everything is fine in Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. And yes, they do obey me."

"That's good." She smiled and caressed his hair.

Tyrion made a naughty smile and crawled down over her body. Then he kissed her belly. "Do you think there's already someone inside here ...?"

She giggled. "I don't know... It's too soon to tell..."

"...or do we need to try again?" He added with a naughtier grin.

"We can always try again..." She chuckled shyly.

Tyrion smiled and crawled up to kiss her lips. "Always."

As he made love to her he thanked the gods for giving him a wife that not only loved him but also seemed to enjoy sex almost as much as he did. He knew she had pleasure from it and sometimes, during these few days they were married, she was even the one who looked for him first. Besides she learned things quickly and Tyrion was positive that no whore had ever made him feel so good.  _She was right when she said would learn and make me happy... We have been doing this every day and night, not one single miss, I'm sure she'll be carrying our child soon enough. Can't honestly wait._

Tyrion was almost ready to leave the chambers when Podrick came to him.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"Your presence is required in the Throne Room."

"The Throne Room? I'm not even late for the Small Council meeting... What happened? Is King Tommen alright?"

"He is. Lord Robb Stark and his mother arrived in King's Landing. They are coming to talk to you."

"Oh. All right, we'll be there shortly."

When Tyrion and Rosemary entered the Throne Room all the people already there turned their heads to look at them.

King Tommen was uncomfortably sitting on the Iron Throne with Loras Tyrell, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and Ser Balon Swann standing by his side.

Besides them, there were also Mace Tyrell, Paxter Redwyne, Mathis Rowan, Varys and, standing next to Robb and his mother Catelyn there was also Randyll Tarly.

"Forgive me and my lady wife for the delay... Lord Robb. Lady Catelyn." Tyrion and Rosemary bowed.

Catelyn stared at the dwarf and at the girl walking beside him. She hadn't seen him since she had taken him captive which eventually started the whole war. Robb was not less impressed. He tried to avoid looking at this wife of the Imp but it was not easy.

Mace Tyrell smiled. "Good, the Regents are here. We can begin."

Robb frowned. "The Regents?"

Tyrion smiled and raised his hand that was holding Rosemary's hand. "Me and my wife, Lady Rosemary, Lord Mace's daughter."

Catelyn raised an eyebrow surprised. "A lot has happened indeed..." She commented.

Tyrion smiled. "Indeed. Lady Catelyn, I gather you already know everybody, so I suppose we can begin."

Robb and Catelyn looked suspiciously at everyone present.

"Where's my daughter?" She asked.

"Sansa is safe. You'll be with her as soon as we finish." Tyrion replied.

"What happened to Arya?" Robb demanded to know.

"Unfortunately we don't know. Arya was never in the hands of my sister as she claimed. Arya has been missing since Lord Eddard was taken prisoner for treason."

Catelyn tried to fight her tears. "You lie."

Rosemary approached her. "Lady Catelyn, my husband is not lying. He speaks the truth."

Catelyn studied Rosemary's face carefully and Tommen spoke. "That is right. Arya is not in King's Landing."

Robb exchanged some looks with his mother and Rosemary tried to soothe them. "As an evidence of our good intentions and will I think Sansa should come here now. She's been away from her family long enough and she shouldn't wait any longer. She even thought they were all dead. Your Grace, if you allow it..." She looked at Tommen.

Tommen nodded. "Yes, of course Lady Sansa can come to see her brother and mother."

Tyrion smiled at his wife and commented proudly. "And you all wonder why she's regent with me." He then looked at Bronn who was at the door with some more Kingsguard members and Tyrell guards. "Bronn, please bring Lady Sansa here."

Bronn nodded and Robb looked again at Rosemary as she went to stay beside Tyrion again.

"Well, I suppose now we can begin." Tyrion declared. "Lord Robb, Lady Catelyn, what we propose here is very simple. Robb and all his loyal bannermen, including both the Northmen and Riverlands Lords will swear fealty to King Tommen and abandon that idea of King in the North. In return we'll help you to get Winterfell back from that Bolton bastard and expel all Greyjoys from the North."

Robb's face hardened. "My father was murdered..."

Tyrion interrupted him. "He was. Joffrey was a boy. And a stupid one. Everyone had advised him to let Lord Eddard take the Black, including his mother Cersei. But like I said he was stupid. Well Joffrey is dead now, isn't he? As well as his mother. As well as my father. As well as the Ser Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. And I, as Lord of Casterly Rock now, have commanded all Lannister armies to abandon the Riverlands and return to their homes. I want peace. I don't want to have to remind you that if you two are here and still alive it's because we let you know about Walder Frey's and Roose Bolton's betrayals."

"Which your father arranged." Robb accused.

Tyrion smirked. "Like I said, my father is dead. I'm trying to repair his mistakes."

"How was Lord Tywin killed?" Catelyn asked while looking at everyone in the room. She found curious that aside from Tyrion and Tommen they were all Tyrells or their bannermen.

"Who knows? Natural death, maybe poison, it's impossible to tell. I was falsely accused of the murder by my dear late sister and nephew." He stared deeply into Catelyn's eyes so she would remember she had done the same to him. "My trial wasn't fair so I demanded one by combat which turned out to be a Trial of Seven." Upon seeing Robb's and Catelyn's surprised faces he laughed. "Yeah, historical event. A Trial of Seven. Well, I was proven innocent which I am and then right in the end to make it even more exciting, my brother Jaime, which I thank you for his release, accused Prince Oberyn of killing my father. Prince Oberyn didn't deny it and he made sure he took two more with him. He killed Joffrey with his poisoned spear and his paramour Ellaria Sand cut Cersei's throat. Jaime then killed Oberyn but he was already dead along with Ellaria. They committed suicide with poison too. Don't be so surprised, Lady Catelyn. The Martells wanted revenge for Elia's murder. Oh, and Prinne Oberyn also killed my uncle Kevan."

Robb and Catelyn tried to digest those words. Catelyn then spoke. "And Lord Mace is here..."

"Lord Mace and his bannermen came to their senses after Stannis murdered his own brother Renly. They supported the rightful King, at the time was Joffrey. He's now Hand of the King and Lord Paxter Redwyne is Master of Ships and Lord Mathis Rowan is Master of Laws. Ser Loras is the Commander of King Tommen's Kingsguard. It is Lord Mace Tyrell you have to thank for your lives. He's the one who sent Lord Tarly to warn you and help you fighting Walder and Bolton. To highlight our good will I'm ready to offer Lord Robb a place in the Small Council. Also, with the agreement of Sansa herself, and hopefully with yours too, Lord Mace has kindly offered to marry her to his heir, Willas Tyrell."

In this moment, almost like she had heard her name, Sansa entered the room. "Mother!" She ran to her mother's and brother's arms.

When they finally let go they all had tears in their eyes. Sansa bowed to all the others and tried to wipe her tears.

"How are you, my dear?" Catelyn asked almost sobbing. "Did they treat well?"

Sansa nodded. Joffrey didn't treat her well but he was no longer alive. "Yes. I'm fine. King Tommen, Lord Tyrion, Lady Rosemary... They have all been very kind to me."

"And what is this insanity of marriage to Willas Tyrell? Have you agreed to this? Or have they forced you to agree?" Robb asked.

Sansa blushed. "They didn't force me to anything. I thought you were dead... That I had no family left... And Willas is so polite and kind..." She flushed even more.

"You know him?" Catelyn asked.

Sansa nodded. "He's been in King's Landing since the funerals. He has not returned to Highgarden yet because he's waiting for me to go too... But when we learned you were still alive he insisted that I saw you first and that you approved our marriage."

Catelyn looked in awe at her daughter. She had definitely grown up since the last time she had seen her. She left Sansa a child and she found her a woman. "Sansa, my dear, is that what you want?"

Sansa nodded firmly. "Yes." As she saw the look on her mother's face she rushed to calm her. "Don't worry mother, I'm already a woman. And you'll like Willas. You too Robb."

Lord Mace spoke. "Lady Catelyn, the marriage can happen here in King's Landing so we can all attend it. We'll have a proper feast as befits my son and heir to Highgarden to your lovely daughter, Lady Sansa. She'll be treated like a queen."

Sansa smiled upon these words but Robb was not fully convinced. "My sister is only thirteen and..."

"Fourteen." Sansa corrected him. "I'm already fourteen."

Robb gave her a strange look and continued. "Well, I want to meet Willas Tyrell first."

Tyrion chuckled. "Funny. I think Lord Mace and Willas himself won't oppose to that but I wonder if the brother of your own lovely wife also had the opportunity of meeting you first, before the wedding."

Robb looked astounded at Tyrion. "What...?"

Tyrion grinned. "Yes, aren't you married to Jeyne Westerling? And it was quite a swift wedding, wasn't it? Lord Frey was not very happy about it, was he? He tried to kill you. And the Westerlings happen to be a Lannister sworn house. Well, I'm happy to forgive their treason if we all agree to be friends. Whether you like it or not you are already bound by marriage to the Lannisters." Tyrion kept his wicked smile. "And... I hear Jeyne is with child. Congratulations."

Catelyn was about to protest but Tyrion spoke first. "Lady Catelyn, all I want is peace. I think we all agree that war won't bring Eddard back. It won't bring my father back or any of the dead back. So, can we please agree on truce here? We still have Stannis to fight and those rebel Greyjoys. Oh, and that Bolton bastard. Then we have the Martells to worry about and your sister Lysa... And..." He sighed like he was tired. "Peace, is this so hard to understand?"

"So do we have an agreement?" Mace Tyrell asked and all eyes were set on Robb Stark.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"I'm truly tired of all this." Tyrion sighed while he stroked softly Rosemary's hair.

"But it went well..." She replied, enjoying his caresses.

"Sure, if we can trust Robb Stark..."

"You think we can't?"

"Well, your father wants Willas and Sansa married as soon as possible. Probably he just wants to make sure Robb will stay by our side."

"If you ask me, he doesn't have much choice, does he? If he decides to betray us he's ruined."

Tyrion looked into his wife's eyes. "You bet he is. Or if he decides to look at my lady wife like he did today."

Rosemary blushed. "What?"

Tyrion chuckled. "You think I didn't notice? He almost undressed you with his eyes."

"Oh, you're a fool." Rosemary said embarrassed.

"Am I?" He teased her.

She giggled. "Yes, sometimes. I think you're imagining things, my lord husband."

"I assure you I am not." He protested.

"Well, I've seen many ladies looking at you too. And no, they were not mocking you or saying bad things about you, on the contrary..."

"Oh, were they?" Tyrion smiled amused.

"I wanted to tell them that they couldn't talk about a married man, especially, my husband, like that but I don't think a lady should have that kind of behavior."

Tyrion chuckled at her jealousy. "Do you think that I could ever look at another woman now that I have you? Not since I first saw you. All the others pale comparing to you. I love everything about you, your beauty, your mind, your kindness..."

Rosemary smiled and kissed his lips. She never saw or listened to any women looking or talking in that positive way about Tyrion. On the contrary, she had heard some mocking and disdainful comments about the usual, his physical attributes, but she thought Tyrion could use some ego boost too.

When Rosemary woke up in the middle of the night she didn't find Tyrion in bed. "Tyrion?" She mumbled, her hand trying to find him in bed. He wasn't in the room. The first thought that came to her mind was that he could be with another woman. She remembered his past with whores, particularly at the one he kept in the castle and that Lord Tywin had hanged, and a sad and angry feeling filled her heart. She wondered if a young comely Robb Stark had ever laid with any whores and something told her the answer was no. Not before and especially not after he was married.

She tried to sleep but she couldn't, consumed by her fears. It was almost dawn when Tyrion returned. He tried to be silent because he thought she was asleep and she pretended to be asleep, not wanting to talk to him or letting him see her cry.

Later that day she went to see her grandmother Lady Olenna, so they could talk about Sansa's and Willas wedding. She found not only her grandmother but also Sansa, Willas, Robb Stark and Catelyn.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." Rosemary apologized.

"Oh, come in, I'm sure you could help us here..." Lady Olenna said.

Rosemary sat down beside her grandmother and she noticed Robb was looking at her even though he was discreet.

"So, we were here deciding... Is next week too soon? Maybe two weeks so we can have more time to arrange everything and get some other guests here..." Lady Olenna said.

Rosemary smiled. "So everything is settled then?" She looked quickly at Robb and Catelyn.

It was Sansa that replied happily. "Sure. My brother and mother have agreed."

Robb and Catelyn didn't show so much enthusiasm as Sansa. "I still think my sister is too young." Robb declared focusing his stare on Rosemary which made her flush much to her embarrassment.

Lady Olenna spoke. "Sansa is not a little girl anymore. If Joffrey was still alive and if they remained betrothed she would be married to him by now."

Willas smiled at Sansa. "I can wait. If Lady Sansa waits to wait, we'll wait."

Lady Olenna shook her head. "Well, your father won't wait."

Sansa looked at her brother. "I've grown up. I'm a woman now. Everyone always said that if a girl can already bear a child then she's a woman and she can wed. Lady Olenna is right. If Joffrey was alive and our engagement wasn't broken we'd be married by now. I would be married as soon as they knew I had bled for the first time. Nobody seemed to care that I was too young. Not you, not father or you, mother."

Catelyn sighed and looked at Robb. "I don't think we can lock her in a cell... If this is what she wants too..."

Robb turn his stare at Willas. "If I ever hear my sister is being mistreated..."

Willas interrupted him. "If it helps, I love your sister, Lord Stark. To my father this marriage may be a political move but to me it is not. I want nothing but the best for Sansa. I will never mistreat her. She'll be part of the family. And again, if she wants to wait _, I'll_  wait."

Sansa smiled shyly at Willas and Robb looked at his sister. "Sansa, tell me honestly, is this what you really want? Please, don't feel pressured to accept this marriage."

She shook her head. "I'm not pressured. I love Willas too."

Rosemary smiled gently at Sansa and Willas. She knew they really loved each other and that made her happy. As Lady Olenna and Catelyn started to speak about the wedding details, Rosemary noticed Robb was looking at her again. His expression had softened and he quickly looked away when he realized she had caught him staring.

Rosemary excused herself saying she had something to deal with and stood up, preparing to leave the room.

"Wait." Robb said following Rosemary.

"Yes?" She turned around nervously.

"Lady Rosemary, is it?" She nodded and he continued. "You're Willas' sister and Tyrion Lannister's wife?" He asked almost in disbelief.

She nodded again and questioned his curiosity. "Yes, I am. Why?"

Robb studied her face for a moment. "Political wedding too, uh?"

"What?"

"You and Tyrion Lannister."

"What about it?"

"They made you marry the dwarf, my Lady... Was it your family's or the Lannisters demand?"

Rosemary was silent for a moment. Robb's eyes were a sea full of anger, disbelief, angst and pity. She realized that he had already gone through a lot for a boy of his age. He was seventeen just like her. He fought a war, he led armies in battle, he won every single battle he fought, and yet he was here, defeated. The King in the North was only a Lord again. And all because he had married someone he was not supposed to therefore betraying one of his men, the double late Walder Frey. She remembered Tyrion congratulating Robb for his unborn child and Robb looked everything but happy. She wondered why. Why would he betray Walder Frey and marry someone else that was not Frey's daughter if not for love...?

She finally spoke. "I was betrothed to Tyrion Lannister out of politics, yes, but when I married him I already loved him. Much like Sansa and Willas fell in love with each other." She noticed Robb's surprise and she added. "What about you, Lord Stark? Why did you marry that Westerling girl when you were supposed to marry Walder Frey's daughter?"

Robb's face hardened again. "I had to." He managed to say in a low voice before he closed his eyes as an attempt of stopping the tears that wanted to come out.

Rosemary suddenly realized what he meant. "Oh." It was honor that made him marry her.

"I have only myself to blame. I was weak and..." He turned his face away like he was ashamed. "My defeat is my fault alone."

Robb's misery melted Rosemary's soft heart. Somehow she wanted to comfort him but that didn't wise or appropriate. "You are not defeated. You are alive." She managed to say.

Robb looked into her eyes. "Then why does it feel like I'm dead?"


	27. Chapter twenty seven

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The sound of soft music caught Tyrion's attention. He stopped walking and just stayed there listening. It was a sad song and it almost made him feel that way if only he was not feeling so happy at the moment. Rosemary was the reason of his happiness. Well, that and the absence of his father, his sister and his obnoxious nephew. He still felt guilty about being happy with their deaths but the truth is he was.

He followed the sound of the music. He wondered who was playing so well and yet such a melancholic tune. What he saw caught him off his guard. Rosemary was graciously playing the harp and sitting from a distance in front of her was Robb Stark. The Stark boy had an empty and gloomy look in his eyes and beside him he had his huge direwolf Grey Wind. The animal seemed to mimic Robb's unfortunate expression as he sit on his legs and let Robb lazily pet his fur.

After this initial shock he realized Rosemary had her eyes full of tears. He immediately entered the room. "Rosemary." Grey Wind howled in a threatening way but Robb pulled the direwolf before he could attack Tyrion.

Rosemary was startled and immediately stopped playing. "Tyrion." She jumped in her chair and quickly tried to wipe her tears.

Tyrion looked warily at Robb and the beast before he spoke. "What is... Why are you crying, my lady?"

She tried to disguise the tears again even though Tyrion had already noticed she was crying. "Oh. It was the song. It's a very sad music..." She replied shyly.

Robb stood up from his chair. "I think I'd better leave. I'm sorry I kept you here this long, my Lady, I should have left when my sister and your brother left. But you do play exquisitely. Thank you for your patience and your talent, my Lady." He bowed and turned to Tyrion. "Lord Tyrion."

Rosemary nodded coyly and Robb walked out of the room with Grey Wind who managed to make a hostile groan while passing by Tyrion.

"Rosemary..." He called her softly before he pulled her to his arms and hugged her. "Did he upset you? Threatened you with that beast of his? You can tell me."

Tyrion's words only made her cry more. How could she ever tell him that it was not Robb or his wolf that made her cry but it was him, Tyrion? How could she tell him that Robb's gloomy and miserable mood had just been a companion to her own sad unhappy mood? How could she tell him that she found some comfort while comforting Robb either with words or the sad sound of her harp? How to tell him that...

Tyrion cupped her face in his hands. "My Lady... what is it? Please tell me, so I can help you..."

She tried to pull herself together. Surely he knew why she was like that. She had asked him before they were married and he said no. He said he was and he would be only hers. And yet, a few nights he would leave their bed only to return at dawn. She didn't know what else to do. Wasn't she good enough? Wasn't she simply enough? She had been warned, especially by her brother Loras but she had refused to believe. She had tried everything, learned everything, she even enjoyed sex with him, but apparently that wasn't enough for her insatiable husband. He still had to sneak out and look for some whore. Besides, there was another thing that was upsetting her and made her even sadder. And that's what she told him the reason of her tears was.

"Tyrion, I... I've had my blood today." She cried again resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." Tyrion simply muttered when he realized what she was telling him. He hugged her again tight. "It's fine, my Lady. It's all right."

"No, it's not..." She mumbled sobbing. "I'm supposed to give you sons and daughters and..."

"Rosemary, we have only been married for two weeks... I didn't expect to get you with child right away... Few couples have that luck. I mean, it could happen but it also couldn't... Don't worry, we'll keep trying." He tried to comfort her but this left him thinking. What if he, Tyrion the Imp, was unable to conceive any children? What if his seed was just like him, faulty and defective? He remembered all the whores he had fucked and, even though he always tried to avoid the children by spilling his seed on their bellies, there were also several times he didn't do it and he came inside the women, especially Shae. And he never heard of any whore being pregnant with his child. Nor did Shae, even though he fucked her carelessly for over a year. He kept hugging his young crying wife while he tried to fight his own tears.

"Rosemary, look at me, please." He asked.

She obeyed and Tyrion stroked gently her cheek. "It's not your fault, my dear lady. We'll have sons and daughters, you'll see."

She could see his tears and his disappointment and that only made her unhappier. "What if we don't? You'll want another wife. Someone who can give you an heir..."

He chuckled sadly. "What if the problem is not you? What if it's me, the deformed dwarf, that can't have children? It's a lot more likely, Rosemary. Either way, I won't ever leave you. All I want is to be with you. I want no sons and no daughters if they are not yours."

She burst into tears again and hugged him tight. "Why then? Why do you leave me at night only to return at dawn? Why am I not enough? What can whores give you that I can't?"

Tyrion gasped. That was certainly unexpected. "My Lady?"

She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I..." He didn't even know what to say. "Do you think I'm going to see whores when I'm not with you?" He was appalled.

She didn't answer and looked away.

Tyrion bit his lip nervously. "Rosemary, look at me." When she did he looked into her eyes and asked again. "Do you really think that I'd leave you at night to go and see a whore?!"

She shrugged. "What else?"

Tyrion closed his eyes for a moment and sighed opening them again. "I suppose that is my only fault. Tyrion, the Imp, is fond of whores. That's what everyone thinks of me because that's who I was. What I used to do. But not anymore. Rosemary, you have to believe me, I told you the truth. You are, you have been and you shall be my only wife and woman. I'm saying it again: since I met you I have not laid with any other woman. And I've met you and heard of you since I woke up from my battle injuries. I don't want and I don't need anyone else but you."

She took a deep breath. "Where do you go then?"

This time it was Tyrion who looked away. He didn't know whether he should tell her or not. Or how he should tell her. "I have been taking care of some things that need to be taken care of... Part of my duties as Regent..."

"And why can't you tell me? Didn't you want me to be Regent too? To seek my advice? To have my help? I didn't ask to rule with you, it was your request. Why do you have secrets? What needs to be taken care of in the middle of the night?"

"Rosemary, I... I don't know how to say this..."

"What?" She asked desperately.

"I was spying on your father." Tyrion finally admitted.


	28. Chapter twenty eight

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"What?" Rosemary asked in disbelief when she heard Tyrion saying he had been spying on her father.

Tyrion sighed. "That's why I didn't want to tell you... But I have my reasons."

"Why?"

"Rosemary, we can talk but not here. We've said too much already, you and I, and who knows who's listening. Can we go to our chambers?"

She nodded and stood up. They walked to their chambers in silence. On one hand, Rosemary was relieved Tyrion wasn't seeing any whores, at least if he wasn't lying and she didn't think he was. On the other hand, she was upset. Why would he spy on her father? After all, it was him the one who suggested Lord Mace to be Hand of the King. Why do it if he didn't trust him? And why wouldn't he share his concerns with her? Sure, Lord Mace was her father but now she was Tyrion's wife too and they had promised not to keep secrets from each other and especially not letting politics or anyone come between them.

Tyrion closed the door once they were inside the room. Rosemary sat on the edge of the bed and Tyrion followed her, sitting by her side. They looked at each other and Tyrion spoke. "I know I should have talked to you. We are not supposed to hide anything from each other but he is your Father..."

"I understand all that. I'd just like to know your reasons." She said calmly.

"Your father planned the whole rescue of the Starks on my back. And while it served some of the King's interests, it didn't serve others. And if my father, who planned Robb's murder, was still alive, this would have been considered treason. It still could be. Robb is, was, whatever, an enemy of the King. He was a traitor as well. I just want to make sure that your father is not planning anything else on my back."

"I understand." She assented still very calmly.

"You do?" Tyrion was a little surprised.

"Yes. I understand your point of view. And you're right. But you have to remember that most of this was decided and done when Lord Tywin was dead and you were arrested for his murder. It had to be done quickly or else it wouldn't have worked."

"And who planned my father's murder? And Cersei's? And Joffrey's? My uncle's?" Tyrion chuckled sadly.

"Oh, that was Prince Oberyn..."

"Was it? Prince Oberyn alone?" Tyrion smiled amused. "My dear wife, stupid is something you are not. On the contrary."

Rosemary sighed nervously. "I did not know my Father's intentions and plans until the events occurred. Same with the Frey's and Bolton's deaths. I learned about that the same time you did. On our wedding feast. I heard it from you after you talked to my father."

Tyrion smiled. "I know that too. Your father needed to keep this between as few people he could."

"What now? Are you accusing him of treason? Of murdering your father? King Joffrey?" She asked terrified.

Tyrion laughed. "And how would I do that? The Tyrells rule in King's Landing as of now. You know that. In strength, armies, politics and in marriage and bed. Even King Tommen has fallen for your sister's charms. I would be the one ending up with my head on a spike."

His words told her that what she feared the most. What she feared before she was married to Tyrion had happened. He thought that she was faking her love for him. That she was only acting under her father's command, to gain Tyrion's trust, to make him confide in her, to seek her help, her advice... She remained motionless but tears started to run down form her eyes.

Tyrion frowned confused. "Why are you crying, my lady? I just told you I am not accusing your father of anything..."

"You think my love for you is part of my father's plot too, don't you? You think it's a lie. I feared this would happen..." She cried heavier.

Tyrion was in awe. That was certainly unexpected. If there was something he still believed in was her love for him. Or at least that's what he thought. But now that she mentioned it, it made much more sense. After all, why would a beautiful highborn maiden fell in love with him, the ugly disfigured dwarf? It was all part of Mace Tyrell's and Lady Olenna's plans. To have gracious Rosemary influence the dwarf, make him fall in love with her... She would not influence Lord Tywin if she had married him, that's for sure. It had to be him, Tyrion, the one who had always the need of being loved...  _No, this can't be. It can't be all lie. She was not capable of that. All we went through... That would make her viler than my own sister..._

Rosemary looked at him horrified. His expression revealed only too well his thoughts. "You can't..." She sobbed and fell down on the bed crying her heart out.

Tyrion froze for a couple of seconds before he came to his senses. One thing he knew is that he was good at was judging characters. And he couldn't be wrong in what Rosemary was concerned. He had figured out this scheming of Mace Tyrell, he had dealt with his sister and father all his life, with traitors and liars, even whores. Between the promises of love and the nights of sex with Shae he had known she just loved his power and his gold. Not  _him_. And Rosemary loved  _him_. He knew that. And her father had kept his plans from her precisely because of that, because she loved Tyrion and she could ruin it all by telling him. All the moments he had lived with her flashed before his eyes and he took a deep breath. He reached his hand to her hair but she jumped startled.

"I swear I will kill myself before you walk out on me, taking me for a pretender and a faker." She managed to say desperately between her crying and sobs.

Tyrion immediately lied down next to her and put his arm protectively around her. "I'd kill myself afterwards if you did that." He simply said.

She looked shyly at him upon hearing his words. Tyrion nodded. "I would. In life or in death I will always be with you."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you, Tyrion. Please, don't ever doubt that. I don't know how else to prove it to you..."

Tyrion stroked her cheek gently. "You prove it every day, every single day. Ever since I was nearly dead after the battle... But you don't need to prove it. I just know."

She kissed his lips hard. "I promise I'll try to find out what my father is planning now, but please, don't keep things from me. Nor sneak out in the middle of the night without saying anything. I was so worried and sad that you were..."

Tyrion put his finger over her lips. "I was not. I know that the whores' thing will always haunt me and you, but please, have a little faith in me, that's all I ask."

She nodded and he pulled her tight against him. "And no, I won't keep anything from you. It's just that it was you father... My mistake, my lady. I hope you forgive me. And no, you don't have to spy on him for me."

"There's nothing to forgive." She enjoyed his embrace for a while before she started to kiss softly his neck. Her hand went down touching him over his breeches.

Tyrion moaned. "Oh." This was the first time she had such a straightforward initiative. She always waited for him to start something, either kissing her, undressing her or touching her. Her sudden desire turned him on immensely. It only took a few seconds for him to get hard and that only gave her more courage. She unlaced his breeches swiftly and left him naked from the waist down. Tyrion had a mix of surprise and excitement all over his face. He had already pleasured her several times with his mouth and tongue but somehow she had never wanted or had the courage to do the same to him. When she took him in her mouth Tyrion didn't even know if he was dreaming or not.

"Wow." He exclaimed while he collapsed on her. He could swear that had been the best sex of his whole life. Her blood didn't even matter. No Shae, no Tysha, no whores had ever made him feel that way. Not even his first time with Rosemary. This night she had excelled everything and everyone. He had felt loved before by Rosemary but for the first time he felt desired too. Loved and desired for real, not for his gold or family power. He almost didn't recognize her, such were her desire and lust. And those were definitely not an act.

"That was... beyond my wildest dreams." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"That is how I feel about you. And more. Much more. I meant and I mean everything I said to you since we've met. And my feelings for you have only grown stronger. Each day I love you more than the day before. Don't ever forget it."

"Rosemary, how could I? You're always on my mind and in my heart. Always." He kissed her lips softly.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. The night was quiet and peaceful. Rosemary woke up with the first rays of sunlight entering the room and she felt the happiest she had ever been. When she turned to kiss her husband she realized her dream was the main reason of that happy mood. And it hadn't included Tyrion. It had included the wolf boy.


	29. Chapter twenty nine

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Margaery saw her sister Rosemary leaving the royal sept and walked to her. "Rosemary."

"Oh." Rosemary exclaimed startled. "Sister."

"Were you praying?" Margaery asked curiously.

Rosemary nodded. "Yes."

"What for?"

"Oh. Many things."

"Really? Tell me, how is everything with Tyrion? I know we haven't spoken a lot lately..."

"Eveything is fine." Rosemary said hastily.

"Is it?" Margaery frowned.

Rosemary took a deep breath. "Let's go to your chambers."

Margaery assented and they walked inside the Maidenvault. There Rosemary told her sister she wasn't still pregnant and how she had dreamed about Robb Stark the night before.

"Really?" Margaery said amused. "Well, he's handsome, that's for sure..."

"I woke up and kissed Tyrion thinking I was kissing Robb! Can't you see how wrong that is? I love my husband, I'm happy with him, why would I dream that?! Who cares if he's handsome? Our brothers are handsome and I don't dream that kind of dreams about them."

"Well, Robb is not our brother. You were comforting him yesterday, were you not? Telling him things would be all right, trying to soothe that sadness that seems to be stuck on his face all the time. I imagine that wife he has is a bit useless. He didn't even bring her to King's Landing..."

"He didn't marry her for love or some kind of allegiance between families. He told me it was his fault. She was treating his wounds and comforting him and he end up taking her maidenhead... To preserve her honor he married her the next morning."

"Really? I'd say that girl is very clever... And he was very stupid... Luckily for you, dear sister, Tyrion was asleep when you tended his wounds." Margaery chuckled amused.

"Oh. Tyrion would never do that. And I wouldn't allow it." Rosemary protested offended.

"So, what happens now?"

"Nothing. I will not speak to Robb Stark ever again and I'll avoid him. Hopefully he won't stay much longer in King's Landing after Sansa's wedding and my dreams will return to normal."

"What if they don't?"

"They will. I'll focus entirely on my Lord husband, I'll focus on getting pregnant from him... Perhaps I should speak to the new Grand Maester, Maester Gormon, our granduncle. Surely he knows how to help me. Maybe a potion that will help..." She remembered Tyrion's words to her. What if he was the one who couldn't conceive? If the problem was Tyrion's seed then no matter how much and how hard she tried, she would never carry a child. His child at least.

Margaery noticed her sister's worried face and asked her what was wrong. Rosemary told her her fears. "Oh, silly sister, you have been married for two weeks. Were you expecting to be with child already?"

"I could be. Lollys got pregnant in one day, didn't she? And two weeks ago, on my wedding night it was actually the perfect time to conceive. Don't they say that? The best time for a woman to conceive is the mean time between her bloods."

"You'll have many other times, don't worry. Mother and father were married for over six months before she carried Willas. And see how they have five children now. Garlan and Leonette married over a year ago and she's not with child yet. And there are so many other examples... Just relax, will you?"

Rosemary then told her about Tyrion's fear that he could be the faulty one.

"That would be too much ironic and sad... The lustful dwarf is unable to conceive a child? I don't think gods are that cruel..."

"I don't know..." Rosemary sighed deeply.

"You just have to relax, dear sister. Enjoy your time with Tyrion while you don't have children to take care of. Read books with him, sing songs to him, play the harp to him, make love to him. Everyone knows that he would take you everywhere he goes if he could. He already put you in the small council ruling by his side, he sleeps with you every night and doesn't want you two to have separate rooms, he has his meals with you, he takes you for walks in the gardens, he gives you jewels, silks... and he makes sure you have everything you need and also what you don't think you need but you do... He's gentle, kind... I've seen how he looks at you, how he speaks to you, how he talks about you... He loves you and he's not afraid of showing it."

Rosemary threw herself on the bed. "I know all that. And you know I feel the same way about him. It's just that... I know he wants children. He wants an heir and he wants sons and daughters, so he can give them the love he never had. I want that too. I want him happy."

"Again, you have all the time for that. The less you think about it, the sooner it will happen."

"Probably you're right. I'm just overthinking it. Anyway, I'm going to see Maester Gormon. It won't do any harm."

On her way to meet Grand Maester Gormon Rosemary stopped when she heard Tyrion's voice.

"You don't really understand, Bronn. She's all I have now. I have no family, who knows where my traitor brother is, so apart from Tommen, all I have is her. That is why I am bound to the Tyrells for life. They can put Mace Tyrell in the Iron Throne for all I care. As long as Tommen is spared, I don't care. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of this, tired of these wars. Sometimes I wish some Targaryen to rise from the dead and take the throne."

Bronn chuckled amused. "You are the Lord Regent, you know that...?"

"I know." Tyrion sighed tired. "Oh." He suddenly remembered his duties. "Myrcella. I also have her."

"The girl is returning?" Bronn frowned.

"Yes, because Oberyn slayed Joffrey and Cersei and my father and my uncle, Prince Doran Martell is sending Myrcella back to us as an act of good faith. He claims he had no idea his brother would do this. It's probably true but what would everyone say if we did nothing? If I did nothing? The King murdered, the Queen Regent, the Hand of the King and the Master of Laws? All murdered? And all of them Lannisters? It's high treason. What message would this send to our enemies if it remained unpunished? Once I have Myrcella here safely with me, I have no other option but to attack Dorne. I'd rather have the North sorted before that but..." He sighed again. "And Stannis. Mace Tyrell wants to attack Stannis first. To finish him for good. I'm tired, have I said that? Well, I say it again. I'm tired."

"I can tell that. Maybe your lady wife can relax you a bit?" Bronn smiled mischievously.

Tyrion didn't even notice the mocking tone. "She can. She's the only reason I still endure all this."

"Let me ask you this, did you ever love Shae?"

Tyrion stared at Bronn without understanding if he was mocking him or not.

"Did you?" Bronn repeated.

"Love is what I feel for Rosemary. I know what love is now, not before. Let me tell you, if every single person could feel half the love I feel for her and be loved like I am loved by her, then we wouldn't be in war. Everyone would be happily fucking, kissing, having children, dancing, singing, drinking, eating, counting stars in the sky, smelling flowers and other stupid things alike."

Bronn laughed loudly and Tyrion shook his head. "I don't know why I still waste my time talking to you. Like you'd ever know what love is." He drank a bit of wine while Bronn kept laughing.

Rosemary started to walk again towards Maester Gormon's chambers. Tyrion's words had touched her. She was his love and all he had.  _Well, I cannot bring peace to the realm on my own but I can give him the family he wants._

"Maester?" Rosemary knocked on the half opened door. "It's me, Rosemary."

"Oh, you may enter, my dear Lady." A gentle voice spoke. "How may I help you?" He asked with a smile when she was inside the room.

"Grand Maester, I... I came to seek some counsel."

"Of course. What is troubling you, my sweet grandniece?"

"Well, I'm going to be honest and straightforward. I want to give my Lord husband a son as soon as possible. We have been trying since we got married, I had my blood yesterday so we haven't been successful so far, but we do keep trying. What I'd like to know is if there is something, a potion maybe, something that can help...?"

"I understand your worries, my Lady. There is not such potion, I mean, I can give you something to make you stronger, to improve your health but it's not going to make it happen quicker."

"But I am healthy, I have always been healthy. Not even chills or fevers... Grandmother Olenna says I even have good hips to carry and give birth to a child. Lord Tyrion fears it's his fault. That his seed is not strong enough to conceive a child..."

"My lady, you have been married for so such a little time... Not even a whole moon's turn. You just have to be more patient. As for Lord Tyrion, there's not much information regarding his condition, but the one existent suggests that a dwarf is capable of conceiving as any other man, his bones are defective and deformed, the rest of him is not."

"Are you sure, Maester?"

"We can never be sure, each man is a different case. An apparent healthy normal man may be unable to conceive whilst a dwarf has fathered many children. My advice to you is that you think less about it. When you least expect it you'll be with child."

She smiled. "I shall do that."

"But take this anyway." Maester Gormon stood up and took a flask from one if his cupboards.

Rosemary looked at him inquiring and he smiled. "To make you stronger. Lord Tyrion shall have it too. One drop every day."

"Thank you." She hugged her granduncle and left. "I'll see you in a moment in the Council, Grand Maester."

Rosemary then walked towards the Council Chambers. The Small Council was gathering and she knew Tyrion wanted her there. She had the cross the Red Keep from one side to the other, to go from the Grand Maester's apartments to the Council Chambers. Half her way there she saw Robb Stark. She tried to avoid him turning around, which caused confusion on her guards, but it was useless. He had seen her.

"Lady Rosemary." Robb called with a deep tone of voice.

"Lord Stark." She bowed slightly not wanting to look at him.

"I assume you're walking to the Council Chambers...?" He asked.

She nodded avoiding his stare.

"May I walk with you then, my lady?"

_No, you cannot. No, I can't be rude. It's not his fault that I dreamed about him... Or maybe it is. If he just ignored me it would be for the best. I should have said that I was going someplace else... Oh this..._  Rosemary looked at the bottle on her hands and she took advantage of it. "I'm sorry, Lord Stark. I have to deliver this bottle somewhere else before I go to the Council. Please, forgive and excuse me."

Robb Stark bowed. "Of course. I'll see you there, my Lady."

She walked towards her chambers with her guards following her and Robb was left gazing at her till she disappeared from his sight.

 


	30. Chapter thirty

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Rosemary was sitting beside Tyrion when the Small Council assembled. Even though Tyrion had told her that she could speak freely at her will, give her opinions as if they were his own, she had chosen to be discreet. She would only speak to agree with her husband or her father or when someone asked her something. And that someone was usually Tyrion asking her opinion.

King Tommen was always present by his own choice as Tyrion would not force him to anything but the boy wanted to attend all councils, even if he just agreed to everything his uncle said. Mace Tyrell, as Hand of the King, usually shared Tyrion's opinions and points of view and when he didn't he quickly tried to get the support from the other members. His son, Loras, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Paxter Redwyne, the Master of Ships, Mathis Rowan, the Master of Laws, Grand Maester Gormon, his own uncle, and even his daughter Rosemary. Varys mistrusted all the Tyrells and kept giving warnings to Tyrion, saying that the Small Council included only Tyrells except for himself, Tyrion and the King. Tyrion already knew everything that Varys had warned him about and told him that if he didn't have anything new to tell him, he might as well replace him with some sort of Tyrell man as Master of Whisperers. Tyrion still kept the position of Master of Coin and he had actually increased the tax his father had created on whoring. Surprisingly, Loras had been the fiercest supporter of this measure.

This day, other from the regular members, there were present two more. Robb Stark to whom Tyrion had offered a place in the Small Council, and Randyll Tarly as an advisor.

Rosemary tried not to look at Robb but it was not easy. He was sitting right in front of her. And she knew he was looking at her most of the time.

"I think we all agree we cannot stay idly here in King's Landing waiting for some enemy to fall upon us." Mace Tyrell said.

"We need to attack Stannis!" Loras said.

"And the bastard of Bolton and the Greyjoys and Dorne and..." Tyrion said wearily.

Varys interrupted him. "There is also a threat outside Westeros. Perhaps a greater one."

Tyrion sighed. "Yes, the girl. Tell them."

"Many sources have confirmed. Across the narrow sea Daenerys Targaryen has been assembling a great host of slaves. But she doesn't call them slaves, she has freed them. And sellswords as well. She raids cities to take these slaves to her side and then she frees them but of course, they stay with her. She has some ships now and more important, three dragons that fight for her. It is said they grow bigger each day."

"Dragons?" Grand Maester Gormon frowned.

"Dragons were all dead." Robb Stark said.

Tyrion smirked. "So we have one more enemy. Brilliant." He smiled sarcastically.

Mace Tyrell stroked his beard. The Tyrells had been great Targaryen supporters and fought for their side almost till the end during Robert Baratheon's Rebellion. "If the dragons part of the story is true, we'd best not ignore this. I think we all here know the story of the first Targaryen here, Aegon the Conqueror. And he didn't even have slaves. But he did have three dragons as well."

Robb intervened. "The Targaryens, and this girl Daenerys, have no more right to this throne than anyone here. Westeros existed before they came here. The First Men were already here. And the Andals."

"The Targaryens built the Iron Throne and the Red Keep." Tyrion said almost defying Robb. The looks the young wolf cast on his wife was starting to annoy him.

"Who needs the Iron Throne? We had seven Kingdoms and seven Kings before the Targaryens." Robb angered and most people looked at him in shock.

"I'd suggest you to lower your tone, Lord Stark." Tyrion said with a menacing tone. "You're in the presence of the King."

"Why dwell on the past?" The Grand Maester tried to soothe things. "We need to keep our minds on the present, on what is happening now."

"Maester Gormon is right." Rosemary said. Robb stared at her but she ignored him. "We need to decide what to do."

Tyrion gave her an approving nod. "My Lady wife speaks wisely. Lord Redwyne, do we have enough ships to carry an attack on Dragonstone?"

"We do have the ships, the problem is not that. The problem is the castle." Paxter Redwyne replied.

"I'll invade the castle myself." Loras declared with determination.

Tyrion scowled his eyebrows but eventually agreed. "I don't know if the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is the more suitable person to do that but we do need to finish Stannis once and for all." Deep down Tyrion knew that Stannis was Robert's rightful heir. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were born out of incest and had no right to the Throne. So Stannis had to be put down. "He is weak. His supporters are too few now. Now is the time to do it."

"But only after King Tommen marries Margaery." Mace Tyrell said.

"Of course." Tyrion nodded. Tommen smiled happily at that.

"Then there is the North." Tyrion looked straight at Robb.

"My Lords..." Varys said softly. They all looked at him. "Balon Greyjoy is dead."

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"I have just received the news... Euron Greyjoy, his brother, is back in Pyke, Theon is the rightful heir as the only remaining son of Balon but he's still captive of Ramsay Snow, the Bolton bastard. Euron seems to think that he's the heir, not Theon. Well, Balon himself never considered Theon to be his heir since he spent most of his life in Winterfell..."

Robb squinted his eyes. "There's also Victarion who's holding Moat Cailin..."

"Has this Euron said anything? What are his plans? He wants the North too like his brother?" Tyrion asked.

Varys shook his head. "No, there's not been a word of him."

"The Greyjoys are rebellions by nature. They hold the Iron Islands yet they keep attacking other places from time to time." Tyrion commented. "Grand Maester, you'll send a letter proposing peace to him. He'll swear fealty to King Tommen and leave all lands in the North. In return, we'll send him Theon if we find him alive. If he refuses..."

"No." Robb protested. "Theon is a traitor. He must be punished. He murdered my brothers. He cannot be allowed to return to Pyke. Besides, I bet Euron Greyjoy wants to see his nephew dead as well."

Tyrion was annoyed for being interrupted. "Well, so we don't give him Theon. If Euron refuses the truce, it will be you, Lord Stark who will deal with the Greyjoys. As you have noticed we have other enemies to deal with, Stannis, Dorne, the Targaryen girl..."

"I'm sure we can send two thousand men with Lord Stark to finish the Greyjoys for good." Mace Tyrell said.

"As long as it doesn't compromise our own safety and our other battles." Tyrion replied.

"It won't." Randyll Tarly spoke firmly.

"And the Riverlands... Why hasn't your uncle, the current Lord of Riverrun, come here to swear his fealty to King Tommen?" Tyrion asked defiantly, looking at Robb.

Robb's face was hard. "Lord Edmure is holding the Twins now after Walder Frey's death. Besides, he has just married."

"Yes, to one of Walder's daughters, is it? Well, he can't hold both the Twins and Riverrun. Who's going to be Lord of the Twins now? Not a living son of Walder Frey I assume? Those can't be trusted and the Twins are too much of an important castle."

"I was thinking my uncle Brynden could." Robb said.

"The so called Blackfish?" Tyrion laughed. "I met him while I was a captive of your Lady mother Catelyn in the Eyrie. He's not married, is he? He has no heirs, he's old... Soon we would have the same problem. I need someone I trust. Someone who will not rebel..." Tyrion looked at Rosemary with a smile and then at her father. "Lord Mace, Willas is your heir to Highgarden and the one who holds it while you serve here as Hand. Loras is a sworn member of the Kingsguard... What about we make Garlan, your second son, the Lord of the Twins? All Freys still living will be deprived of all rights to the lands."

A huge grin formed on Mace Tyrell's face. "Garlan is the right man for that."

Tyrion kept smiling, especially upon seeing the enraged face of Robb Stark. "Of course he is." He turned to Robb. "And I would hurry your Lord uncle Edmure to come to King's Landing and swear fealty to King Tommen. Tell him he can bring his young lady wife with him along. I'm sure she would love it here."

Robb bit his lip. "I will tell him."

"Ok, now there's still Harrenhal..." Tyrion sighed. He was feeling tired again. Not even defying Robb Stark was entertaining him anymore. He looked quickly at his wife and he wished he was in bed with her, in her arms, making her laugh like a silly girl, stroking her soft hair, inhaling her sweet scent, caressing her smooth skin... His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden entrance in the room.

Maester Lytos, an apprentice of Maester Gormon was at the door. "I'm so sorry, my Lords..."

"Lytos, what's wrong?" Maester Gormon asked startled.

"I... This raven just arrived with a message, I thought it was important..."

"Bring it here, then." Gormon said.

"What is this about?" Tyrion asked.

Maester Gormon read quickly the message. "Oh. It's about your brother, Ser Jaime." He looked at Tyrion with a confused look.

"My brother? Let me read it." Tyrion quickly took the parchment and read it. His jaw dropped when he finished it.

"Is he all right?" Rosemary asked slightly scared.

Tyrion handed her the paper and shrugged. "He might have just gone crazy. Even crazier."

Rosemary read the message. It was from Lord Selwyn Tarth, Lord of Evenfall Hall, of House Tarth. Rosemary knew immediately who it was as she remembered Lord Selwyn's daughter Brienne when she joined Renly's Kingsguard, after defeating her brother Loras in a tourney. Loras never liked Brienne and for some time he blamed her for the death of Renly.

Rosemary read the message. According to Lord Selwyn, his daughter Brienne had just returned to Tarth when he heard about the murders in King's Landing of Lord Tywin and then the King himself and his Mother. She had returned after he sent a group of his men to rescue his daughter which they did somewhere near Duskendale, before Jaime and Brienne reached King's Landing. Jaime went to the capital while Brienne returned to Tarth, despite her will. She was saying she was serving Lady Catelyn Stark and she was supposed to deliver her daughters Sansa and Arya safe. Two weeks after the murders he received a visitor in Tarth. Ser Jaime. He wanted to see Brienne and he proposed to him, Lord Selwyn, that he would marry his daughter Brienne. ' _But he is a sworn member of the Kingsguard, I thought. However Ser Jaime claims he was dismissed from his duties by King Tommen himself and the Lord Regent. He claims he's a free man to marry my daughter and he's heir to Casterly Rock. My daughter doesn't know he's here, I haven't told her and I've kept him away from her. But he won't leave till he sees her. I'm writing this to know whether he speaks the truth or if he's just insane and a deserter of the Kingsguard. I honestly cannot tell.'_

Rosemary looked in awe at Tyrion. He sighed and smirked. "Right. Like if we didn't have any more problems to worry about."


	31. Chapter thirty one

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The Small Council meeting had just been interrupted by the news of Ser Jaime whereabouts.

"Well, as you have noticed I have an urgent matter to deal with." Tyrion declared. "Lord Redwyne, you will start working on the attack on Dragonstone. Lord Stark, you will be free to go once your sister is married to Willas Tyrell. You will send your uncle Lord Edmure here so he can swear his fealty and you will ride with Ser Garlan Tyrell up North. He will secure the Twins and you and your uncle will make sure everyone in the Riverlands will swear their loyalty to him. You'll also have two thousand men to join your own so you can conquer the North back from the Greyjoys. Kill all the Greyjoys and Ironmen you find. I'll make sure you'll have ships from Lannisport to support you and the attack on Pyke. Kill that evil Bolton bastard. Your task is very simple. Rule the North again like your father did. Take back Winterfell and keep it. And keep your fealty to the King of Westeros, Tommen Baratheon. Your place in the Small Council will still be here if you succeed in your mission. Lady Catelyn will take your place here in your absence if you both agree with it."

Robb raised an eyebrow. "My mother?"

"At least she'll be safe here and she'll represent you in the Council. It's an act of good faith from me and his Grace, the King. And generosity too. If you don't want it, fine. Take her with you, to battle. To Riverrun. Whatever." Tyrion shrugged.

"I'll talk to her." Robb said somberly while he his eyes met Rosemary's.

"Good. This Council is now dismissed." Tyrion stated.

Everyone stood up but Mace Tyrell. "What about Harrenhal?" He asked.

Tyrion let out a sad chuckle. "The place is cursed. Look at what happened to all its Lords. The Whents, my father, Janos Slynt, Lord Bolton... I'd say let Lord Baelish continue to keep it, even though he's not physically there."

Mace Tyrell assented and they all started to leave the chambers.

Rosemary stood there with Tyrion and they were left alone. She picked the letter from Lord Selwyn Tarth. "What are you going to do about this?"

Tyrion shrugged wearily. "I don't know."

She grabbed his hand. "You will know. You always do. Like now."

Tyrion shook his head. "I don't." He just put his arms around her and hugged her. The top of his head only reached the area below her breasts. "I just know I want you and want to be with you. Fuck everything else."

"You already have me." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Let's go to our quarters, shall we? We'll have our supper in the balcony and we'll watch the sunset while we drink wine and make love to each other."

Tyrion looked up at her and smiled. "Food, wine and your beautiful body against mine. You know me so well."

"And I love you." She smiled too.

"You love me despite knowing me, yes. I never thought such a person existed." He chuckled.

"Well, she does exist. And she's getting hungry. Both for food and her husband's warmth. Best not keep her waiting." She joked.

Tyrion laughed. "You are a blessing from the Gods, lady wife."

"You too, Lord husband."

Once inside their chambers Rosemary and Tyrion were lying on the balcony floor against some pillows, drinking wine, feeding each other fruits and cheese and contemplating the dusk sky. He had just offered her a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and the most impressive emeralds to match her dress. He knew he didn't have to. He knew she would even scold him for spending his gold in presents for her but he couldn't help it and the smile on her face was priceless.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this." Tyrion sighed, while he painted Rosemary's lips dark red with the juice of a cherry. He kissed them and licked the juice out of them. "Mmmm, sweet. Like you."

She giggled. "Don't ruin my clothes..."

"Why? You're just wearing your underclothes... Which is a lot more than you should..." He gave her a naughty grin and started kissing the top of her breasts.

"Tyrion..." She managed to say while he kept kissing her.

"Yes...?" He looked up at her.

"Seriously, what are you going to do about your brother? What are you replying to Lord Selwyn?"

He sighed. "I told you, I don't know."

She kissed his cheek and then his lips lightly. "Your brother seems to want to marry Brienne."

"And he seems to think he's heir to Casterly Rock too. He's not. I am. He's a sworn member of the Kingsguard. Neither Tommen nor I have dismissed him from his duties. He's just not the Lord Commander anymore, that's all. His vows were sworn for life."

"So say that to Lord Selwyn. Tell him that Ser Jaime is a deserter." Rosemary said.

Tyrion smirked. "Maybe I will..."

"What if he really wants to marry this girl Brienne?"

Tyrion laughed. "He loved someone else, why would he want to marry this Brienne?"

"He loved your sister, she's dead now. Why shouldn't he find love in someone else?"

"Wait..." Tyrion looked at her inquiring.

"I thought we had no secrets... Jaime loved your sister, didn't he?"

"You know…?"

"Half the Realm knows..." She rolled her eyes.

"It was just a rumour..."

"Tyrion, I saw him looking at your sister's corpse while standing his vigil. The look in his eyes was no rumour."

"I know it's wrong and a crime in the eyes of the gods..."

"Well, Brienne is not his sister. They did spend some time together when they were coming to King's Landing. What if he fell in love with her?"

Tyrion sighed. "If I, I mean, Tommen officially dismisses him, he can not only marry this Brienne but he also becomes Lord of Casterly Rock. He is my older brother. I get nothing."

"Talk to him. Tell him that you'll release him only if gives up on Casterly Rock. Otherwise he'll be treated like a deserter of the Kingsguard and therefore sentenced to death."

Tyrion smiled. "You don't know my brother, clearly."

"No, but I know you. I know you are the rightful heir of Casterly Rock. And I know you want it. So if he wants to marry Brienne so badly, if he really loves her and if that's what he wants, then you'll be doing him a quite big favor by relieving him from his oaths. Let him choose, not you. He either gets the girl alone or he gets nothing and he's considered a deserter."

"Wow, you are tough and ruthless, my lady." Tyrion giggled.

"Nobody messes up with my husband. Not even his own kin."

Her words made Tyrion kiss her passionately. "I love you, Rosemary, never forget that."

"And I love you too. Never forget that."

"I don't." He kissed her again.

"You know, you can give Ser Jaime some other castle. Why not Storm's End? Some weak lord fighting for Stannis is holding it, I suppose we can defeat him quickly. Especially if we defeat Stannis. And it's one of the greatest castles in the Realm. It's very close to Tarth too. And speaking of Tarth, Brienne is the only daughter of Lord Selwyn, which means that if she marries your brother their children will be heirs to Tarth. He doesn't need Casterly Rock."

Tyrion gazed at her for some time in silence.

"What?" She asked slightly embarrassed. "Have I said some insanity?

"You're not just beautiful. You're clever too. I think I'll name you the sole Regent of the Kingdoms. You're better than I."

She giggled. "You mock me."

"I do not. Seriously, you should speak more often in the Small Council meetings. Besides, you have no idea how much it turns me on... Having you defending me like that, caring for me..."

She smiled and leaned towards him. "Get used to it because that's what I will always do, Tyrion."

"Come here." He held her tight in his arms and prayed she wouldn't see him cry. They were tears of happiness but even so...

But she did see him and she smiled. "I thought you said it turned you on, not turned you oversentimental..."

He had to laugh. "Who's mocking who now, lady wife?"

"No one, lord husband..." She gave him a naughty grin and slipped her hand under his tunic, caressing his chest. "You were right on something though, you and I are overdressed..." She pulled the tunic above his head and threw it aside.

Tyrion unlaced her corset and set her breasts free. He cupped each one with his hands and sighed as he felt her nipples stiffening. In no time they were both naked and making love to each other as the sun set down.

"One day you will kill me." Tyrion said panting hard.

"Me? Why?" She chuckled, breathing as hard as him.

"Why?! You exhaust me, my lady wife. In a good way, mind." He grinned.

"I thought you were used to this..." She teased him.

"Oh no, don't even go that way." He shook his head, realizing what she meant. "Rosemary, not even all the whores in the world combined could make me feel this way. It's you, just you. Making love to you just one time is better than all the sex I have ever had before I met you. Believe me,  _I know_."

"I know you do. I'm happy you feel that way." She kissed his lips and then added mischievously. "I've had the best teacher."

Tyrion laughed loudly. "Remind me to give you this wine more often."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I'll be drinking more wine from now on."

Tyrion frowned. "Why?"

She kept smiling and snuggled up against him. "It's just a feeling."

Tyrion put his arms around her tightly. "I wish I'd met you before. I wish I had married  _you_  the first time I was wed. With you by my side I would have not made half the mistakes I made in my life after that."

She looked up at him with a gentle smile. "Dear Tyrion, the first time you were wed you were thirteen. I was four. I don't think I would stop you from making any mistakes and I don't think it would have been a blessed union by the Gods then. Or by our families."

Tyrion burst into laughter and kissed her hard. "I love you, I fucking love you so much."


	32. Chapter thirty two

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The Great Sept of Baelor was almost as full as it was when Rosemary married Tyrion.

Robb Stark walked down the aisle arm in arm with his sister Sansa. Before leaving her standing next to Willas Tyrell he managed to take a look at Rosemary who was holding her husband's arm and whispering in his ear.

"She looks lovely, doesn't she?" Rosemary said to Tyrion.

"She does, but not even half as lovely as you did on our wedding day." He replied back with a smile.

She grinned. "Thank you, gallant husband. I'd marry you again every single day if I could."

"So would I, sweet wife, so would I." He kissed the back of her hand.

After the wedding ceremony they moved to the Great Hall for the feast. Mace Tyrell wasn't lying when he said that his first son and heir would have a royal wedding. Sansa and Willas were glowing with happiness. They couldn't stop smiling or talking or kissing each other. It was all chaste kisses in the cheeks and a couple of soft pecks on the lips but even so their thrill was evident.

While Tyrion was speaking to lord Mace, Robb Stark approached Rosemary. "May I?" He asked permission to sit by her side.

"Oh." She almost jumped startled. "You may." She said shyly as he was already sitting by her side without waiting for her reply.

"So, I assume we are family now?" Robb tried to smile.

"Yes, Sansa is my sister now." She said without looking into his eyes.

"And Willas is my brother and you are my sister?"

She nodded and finally looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"It's definitely not common for a Stark of Winterfell to marry a Tyrell from Highgarden."

"Is it common for a Stark of Winterfell to marry a Westerling from The Crag?" She asked in defiance. She didn't even know why she said that but something in this boy made her feel peeved. He made her feel uncomfortable and yet it was like she was drawn to him which only annoyed her more because she tried to fight that with all her strength.

Robb's face hardened. "I told you before the circumstances of my marriage. If I could turn back time and undo it..."

"Then you would be married to a Frey girl, the Freys would not betray you, you'd still be fighting against us and you wouldn't be here."

Robb looked surprised with her words. "And Sansa would still be a hostage, is that what you are saying?"

"No. I did not say anything about Sansa."

"Well she would be a hostage."

"Since I arrived here in King's Landing I tried everything to make your sister's life less miserable. She was indeed King Joffrey's and Cersei's hostage. Well, she had an infatuation for my brother Loras so I tried to married them. That was before he was part of the Kingsguard, of course. But then Lord Tywin Lannister decided it was better to marry her to Tyrion, so they could have claim of Winterfell upon your death. Sansa would be miserable with Tyrion so I tried to prevent that from happening too. And then she met Willas and they fell in love with each other. Regardless of your own fate, alive or dead, I have always and I would always do anything to put Sansa out of her misery. But there's only so much I girl like me can do for a girl like your sister, as you can surely imagine."

"And yet there you are, Regent to the King, who's a boy of nine. The Lord Regent is your husband and he seems to value your opinion very much and the Hand of the King is your father."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you  _can_  rule the Seven Kingdoms if you want to. And don't take me wrong, I think you'd probably do a great job."

"Are you mocking me?" She said in disbelief.

"Why, my Lady? I'm not. I'm just intrigued by you. Sansa told me how you helped her. And also what you did for love."

Rosemary blushed. "Did she?"

"I'll just say that Tyrion Lannister has a lot more than he deserves."

"Oh does he? Why?"

Robb didn't know how to tell her that the Imp surely didn't deserve a loving wife like her. He stayed silent.

"Don't tell me you also think he should be exiled or something like that because he's a dwarf?" Robb saw the disappointment in Rosemary's eyes.

"I didn't mean that, my Lady..." He tried to soothe her.

"What did you mean then? That he didn't deserve a loving wife? Because no one can love him? Or he should have no wife at all? Or maybe he should have a dwarf woman for a wife to match his own feature?" She chuckled in disdain. "Tyrion has been mocked, has been diminished, mistreated, laughed at, underestimated and even hated all his life by almost everyone, including his own family. Yet, he's the most generous, clever, strong, just, gentle, kind, even funny man I've ever met. If you think otherwise then you don't him very well. If I could have anyone I wanted to be my husband I'd still pick him."

Robb let out a sigh and smirked. "I don't hate, mock or despise Tyrion Lannister."

"Good." Rosemary said.

"I envy him." Robb added.

She stared at Robb for a second. "Envy?"

"Yes. I hope he knows how lucky he is." The young wolf stood up and left.

Rosemary knew she was blushing but she tried to ignore that. She also tried to take Robb out of her mind so she decided to go over to her sister Margaery.

"Where's Tommen? I mean, King Tommen...?" Rosemary chuckled.

"I think he was chasing one of the kittens. Ser Pounce probably." Margaery laughed.

"I imagine this must be all boredom to him..."

"Sure, it is... But not to you, right, dear sister? What was Robb Stark saying to you?"

"Oh, nonsense." Rosemary blushed once again.

"Nonsense? Leaving you all flushed like that? If you were still a maiden I'd say he was proposing to you." Margaery giggled.

"Well, I'm not and he's also married, so... Anyway..."

"My Ladies." Tyrion said with a smile, interrupting the girls' conversation.

"Oh." Rosemary said alarmed by his voice. It was like she had been caught saying or doing something she shouldn't. "Lord husband, how can we assist you?"

"I wonder if I can have word with you..."

"Absolutely. Excuse us, Margaery."

Rosemary followed Tyrion to a quieter corner. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we have an unexpected guest. Actually two."

"Unexpected guests?" She frowned. "Oh, please, tell me this isn't something like our wedding with two dead heads inside a chest..."

"Oh no, these two are much alive."

"Who are they, Tyrion?"

"I'm not sure yet, as I've been just told and I've not seen them yet but apparently the Hound has returned with a girl he says is Arya Stark and demanding a ransom from  _me._ "

"What?!" Rosemary asked in awe.

 


	33. Chapter thirty three

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Tyrion had just told Rosemary that the Hound was claiming to have Arya Stark and that he was demanding a ransom from him.

Rosemary frowned. "Im sorry, but why you? Even if that is true, shouldn't he ask it from Robb or Lady Catelyn?"

"That's what I thought. But who knows what this Hound thinks... He ran away during the Battle of the Blackwater like a craven, supposedly because of the fire and he's been missing since then..."

"And Arya had been missing since Lord Eddard's execution, right? That was over a year ago. How have these two met each other?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know if it's really Arya. The Hound has been recognized by the guards but the girl... Maybe she's just a decoy so he can get some gold from the Imp."

"Well, I don't know the girl. I've never met her, but you have, right?"

Tyrion smirked. "Yes, in Winterfell. She was a little girl. But that was two years ago. When I returned to King's Landing she was already missing."

"Maybe we should tell Robb or his mother..." Rosemary said.

"I know. But I wanted to see for myself first."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Tyrion nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. Where are they?"

"The guards who found them both sent them to the dungeon."

"The dungeon?" Rosemary raised an eyebrow.

"The Hound is considered a deserter. He was sworn to protect Joffrey and he fled in the middle of the battle..."

"All right. Let's go then."

Escorted by Bronn and a couple of other guards serving Tyrion and Rosemary, they went to the dungeon.

"They are in the first cell, my Lord. My Lady." One of the dungeon guards said when they arrived.

"The girl is in the same cell as Sandor Clegane?" Rosemary asked.

The guard seemed confused with her question. "My Lady, since we caught them the Hound has a dagger on the girl's throat. He said he'd kill her if we tried to rescue her and he demanded to see Lord Tyrion. He said his captive was Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell and he wanted to ransom her. And only after he had his gold he would let her go."

Rosemary turned to Tyrion. "Doesn't he know that once we get the girl we'll be captured and locked here again? Maybe he thinks we'll let him go..."

"Who knows what the Hound thinks... Maybe he's desperate. Maybe he's gone crazy. I have no idea." Tyrion shrugged. Then he turned to the guard. "All right, take us there."

The guard led the way to the first cell. "Here, my Lord." He said.

"Imp." The voice of Sandor Clegane echoed.

Rosemary stayed hidden but she could see a huge man, half his face burnt, with old, dirty, torn clothes clutching hard a girl against him and a dagger on her throat. The girl, who could also be a boy, was just as dirty and she had both her hands tied with rope and her mouth gagged with a filthy piece of linen cloth. Surprisingly she didn't seem very frightened.

"Hound." Tyrion replied, trying to take a good look at them both, the look that the weak light of the torches allowed. He couldn't say for sure that girl was Arya Stark, at least as he remembered her but she did have some similar features on her face.

"So you're in charge of the Red Barrack now? I see a lot has changed... What happened to Joffrey? Died of too much slapping from his uncle?" The Hound twitched his mouth.

Tyrion couldn't suppress a chuckle. "He was killed."

"And your father?"

"He was killed."

"And your sister?"

"She was killed."

The Hound laughed. "So we heard the truth. Who killed them? A Dornish Prince? Really? Or was it you?"

"Oberyn Martell, yes. What do you want? To ask for forgiveness? Or maybe finish your work in the battle? Oh wait, the battle is over long ago, after you ran away like a craven."

The Hound groaned. "Control your tongue, Imp." He pressed the blade harder against the girl's throat.

Tyrion smiled evilly. "Are you threatening me with that girl's or maybe boy's life? I don't even know if she's Arya Stark. And if she is, why should I care? We no longer need her."

The girl squirmed and made a muffled noise, unable to open her mouth.

"Quiet, girl." The Hound barked. "If you take off her filthy clothes you'll see she's a girl. And if you let her loose you'll see she's Arya Stark, she's a little devil who's nothing like her sister, the little bird. By the way, where's the little bird? Free from Joffrey, uh?"

"Sansa Stark is fine. You always had a soft spot for her, didn't you?"

The Hound groaned again. "I want my gold."

"Your gold?" Tyrion laughed. "Again, why sould I pay you anything for Arya Stark, if that's really her? Why didn't you go over to her family? Her brother or her mother? I'm sure they would be willing to pay you a lot more for the girl than I am."

"Don't try to fool me, Imp. I was there. At the Twins. I saw the battle. I saw the Freys shouting that King in the North and all his men were dead. That their vengeance was done."

"A battle, yes. But it seems to me that The Freys were celebrating a moment too soon." Tyrion grinned.

"What do you mean?" The Hound asked in doubt.

"Robb Stark is very much alive. And the Freys are dead." Tyrion replied. The girl opened her eyes and tried to release herself from Sandor's grasp but he was too strong.

"You lie."

Rosemary showed herself. "He's not lying. Robb Stark is alive, his mother too. And I'm sure they would love to get Arya back. Release the girl so we can talk to her." Arya wriggled again upon Rosemary's words.

The Hound laughed. "And who are you? The Imp's own little bird?"

Tyrion raised his voice. "Watch out for your nonexistent manners. You're talking to my wife. Lady Rosemary of House Tyrell."

The Hound laughed again. "Your wife? Things have changed a lot, indeed. And look, little she-wolf, they also told us the truth about the dwarf's marriage to a pretty highborn lady. What happened to fake rumors and gossip full of lies? They only forgot to tell us about your family, Stark girl." He looked at Tyrion. "If they are alive only the better, I'm sure they will be willing to pay a lot more than you for this brat. Tell me where they are and let me go. Are they at the Twins?"

Tyrion chuckled sarcastically. "They are here."

"Here? In King's Landing?" It was time for Sandor to laugh. "You lie."

"I do not."

"Then bring them here. Tell them that their precious tomboy is here."

"They are at Sansa's wedding. I will not bring them here unless I'm sure she's Arya. Let her go." Tyrion said.

"Little bird's wedding?" Sandor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Let me guess, a handsome gentle knight?"

"A handsome gentle man, yes." Tyrion sighed. "Now let her go."

"No, she's mine until I have my gold in my hands. And if I don't and if you don't let me go, she'll die here with me."

"You will die there if you don't let us talk to her. Ungag her." Tyrion commanded.

Sandor smirked and eventually he pulled the cloth off the girl's mouth. "Go ahead, girl, tell them you're the Stark missing girl. The sooner you do that the sooner you'll be free of me."

The dagger was still pressed close against her throat. The girl looked at Tyrion and then at Rosemary trying to evaluate them.

"Are you Arya Stark?" Rosemary asked.

The girl nodded reluctantly.

"Of couse, she is." Tyrion smiled. "She either wants to get rid of the Hound or wants to share some gold with him. All right, girl, tell me, how did you escape King's Landing?"

"I left after my father's..." She stopped for half a second. "After my father's murder, pretending I was a boy, with Yoren and all the others he was taking as recruits for the Night's Watch." She simply said.

"Clever, uh?" The Hound laughed.

Tyrion ignored him. "The Hound was here till the Battle of the Blackwater, almost five months ago. Where have you been before that and how did you two meet?"

Arya remembered her time with Lommy Greenhands, Gendry, Hot Pie, Jaqen H'ghar, Rorge, Biter, Amory Lorch, Harrenhal, Weese, Roose Bolton and the Brotherhood without Banners. "Too long story." She managed to say.

Sandor chuckled. "I stole her from some outlaws. She was a captive of Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr and some other fools. They were planning on ransom her too."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "Beric Dondarrion? I thought the Mountain, your very own brother, had killed him long before that."

"Well, apparently Thoros and that faith of his know how to bring him back. I killed Beric myself in a trial by combat, when they decided that I should be judged for murder. And a minute after he was alive again. They still think they're fighting for King Robert and his Hand, Ned Stark. Fools."

Tyrion giggled. "Is that true, girl?"

"My name is Arya." She said.

"Arya, yes. I remember you when I was Winterfell. You're a bit older now but yes, Arya you are, my eyes aren't usually mistaken."

"I want to see my mother and my brother." She said.

"And your sister." Rosemary added.

Arya looked at her for a moment. "No, not my sister."

"Why?" Rosemary asked confused.

"Didn't you say that tonight is her wedding?"

Rosemary nodded. "Yes, it is. The feast is happening now."

"Is she happy? Does she like this husband of hers?" Arya asked.

"She does. She's marrying my brother, Willas Tyrell, and they love each other." Rosemary smiled.

The Hound groaned in disdain. Arya maintained her will. "Then don't say anything to my sister. Not tonight. And not even to my brother and my mother. I'll see them tomorrow."

"Why?" Rosemary asked again confused.

"It's my sister's moment. She dreamed night and day about her wedding and her handsome highborn lord for a husband. I wouldn't want to ruin it for her by stealing all the attention."


	34. Chapter thirty four

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Rosemary smiled at Arya's words when the girl said that she didn't want to ruin Sansa's wedding feast. "That's very generous of you."

"Generous, yes. But Catelyn Stark will kill us when she knows we knew about this and didn't say word." Tyrion said.

"You can say you only found me tomorrow morning." Arya simply said.

"You realize you will spend the night in that cell with him, right?" Tyrion asked.

Arya would have shrugged if she could. "I've spent much more time than one night with him. I'm used to the smell."

The Hound smirked at her. "As if you smelled like roses, girl."

"Aren't you two adorable?" Tyrion mocked amused.

"She'll not look so adorable if I don't get my gold, you hear me, Imp?"

Tyrion nodded rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I hear you."

"Are you really sure about this? About waiting for tomorrow?" Rosemary asked Arya.

"Yes. Let my sister enjoy her feast."

"All right. We'll be back with your mother and brother tomorrow, then." Rosemary said.

"And my gold." The Hound added.

"Right." Tyrion pulled Rosemary's hand and they walked out of the Dungeons.

"That seemed a little surreal." Rosemary commented on their way back to the Great Hall.

"Do you really think we should keep this from Catelyn and Robb Stark until tomorrow morning?"

"Don't you? I mean, I obviously understand that Catelyn should know that her daughter is alive but the girl did have a point. Sansa's and Willas wedding feast will turn into the party of Arya Stark's return. I don't know..."

Tyrion sighed. "I don't know either. I just know that if the feast doesn't end any time soon, we'll just leave. I hunger for our bed and your warmth."

Rosemary smiled. "I do too, but we should at least wait for Sansa and Willas to leave for the bedding, shouldn't we?"

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Is your brother consummating the marriage?"

"I suppose so if Sansa is willing to. But if she isn't I'm sure Willas won't mind and he'll wait. He said so endless times. My father is the one who rushed the wedding."

"Still a whole moon's turn and a half has passed. Lord Redwyne is ready to leave to Dragonstone with his fleet. Robb Stark is eager to leave to the North to fight the Greyjoys..."

"And we've been husband and wife for over two moon's turns." Rosemary smiled.

"You don't have to remind me of that, my lady wife." Tyrion suddenly stopped, pulled his taller wife to his arms and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled away she just sighed deeply. "That was just... breathtaking."

"Just like you." He smiled before kissing her again.

When they arrived at the Great Hall again they noticed that Sansa and Willas were already gone and the room was getting emptier.

Rosemary went to her sister. "Is this over?"

"Yes, Willas and Sansa left for their chambers. They seemed quite excited, both of them." She giggled. "Where were you anyway? Sneaking away with Tyrion? You two are simply adorable."

"Oh stop, we were dealing with something..." Rosemary looked around and she spotted Robb Stark talking to her brother Garlan. "I need to talk to our brother..."

Rosemary went to Tyrion first. "Tyrion, I think we should tell Robb about Arya. I mean, Sansa is not even here anymore. She's had her dream wedding and feast. We should not wait till the morning to let Robb and Lady Catelyn know..."

Tyrion smirked as he watched Robb Stark. He couldn't help but to feel jealous whenever his wife and Robb had any interactions. He eventually nodded. "All right, let's go."

When they approached Robb and Garlan they were talking about their journey north and the Twins.

"Excuse us, brother. Lord Stark." Rosemary avoided Robb's eyes and focused on her brother. "Do you mind if we talked to Lord Stark?"

Garlan smiled. "Absolutely not. I should return to my wife, anyway. We'll continue our plans tomorrow, Stark." He tapped Robb's shoulder in a friendly way and left.

Robb looked intrigued at Rosemary and Tyrion. "Has anything happened?"

"Where's lady Catelyn?" Rosemary asked.

Robb frowned. "My mother went to her chambers to rest, after Sansa and Willas left. Why?"

Tyrion kept silent and let Rosemary keep talking. He already knew she was better at these diplomatic things, especially where the young wolf was concerned. "You might want to call her, Lord Stark. This is important." She said.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's about Arya."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Please, let me explain it all before you go and without any interruptions." Rosemary asked. Robb nodded and she told him about the Hound and Arya. How they got to King's Landing, why Sandor asked to see Tyrion instead of Robb and Catelyn and why they were still being kept in a cell in the dungeon.

Robb wanted to interrupt Rosemary several times but the look she gave him was enough to dissuade him.

"I need to go and get my mother." He declared when she finished speaking.

"Meet us in the dungeon." Tyrion said.

Robb nodded and left in a hurry.

Tyrion sighed. "I guess there goes the chance of taking you to bed right away. Again."

Rosemary smiled and put her arms around him. "Soon." Her smile turned into a mysterious grin and then she kissed his cheek.

Tyrion took a deep breath out of contentment. "Yes, soon." He didn't know what was best. To love her or to feel loved by her. Probably both equally.

They went back to the dungeon and they waited for Robb and Catelyn outside. It didn't take long. The Starks arrived in a rush.

"Where is she?" Catelyn asked anxiously.

"This way." Rosemary and Tyrion led the way.

When they reached the cell Lady Catelyn just called out, "Arya!"

The Hound was holding the girl again with the dagger on her throat as soon as he heard the sound of people approaching.

"Mother..." Arya mumbled. "Robb..."

"Look, girl, your family is here already. Who knew they were missing so much a brat like you?" Sandor laughed. "Hey, Starks, want the girl? Give me the gold first."

"Release my daughter!" Catelyn commanded getting ahold of the cell bars.

"This is how this is going to happen, you give me the gold I demanded, you open the cell, I walk out holding the girl like now till I am out of the city and you let me walk out freely and  _then_  I release her."

"No! We'll give the gold but you'll release her now." Catelyn replied harshly.

"What makes you think that you won't be chased and put down once we have the girl?" Rosemary simply said.

The Hound looked at her surprised. "Is that your plan?"

"My plan is to have Arya back with her family. As for you, you can be free and spend the gold the way you want to, once you do something for me and Tyrion." Rosemary declared much to everyone's surprise, including Tyrion himself. He stared at his wife with a questioning look.

Sandor laughed. "What?"

"Yes, you heard me. You are a deserter. You abandoned the battlefield and the King you were sworn to protect in the middle of the Blackwater Battle. You should be punished by death. Well, it turns out that King Joffrey is dead. And you brought the girl back to her family safely. Like I said, we'll let you go whatever you want to, spend the gold in whatever way you want to, after you do something for us. I think my proposition is more than fair to you."

Sandor Clegane raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"You'll go to Tarth and you'll deliver Ser Jaime Lannister a message." Rosemary said.

Everyone stared at her, especially Tyrion. She ignored them and continued. "You'll tell him he'll be relieved from his oaths as a Kingsguard sworn member if and when he conquers Storm's End and if he declares no claim over Casterly Rock. If he agrees to this, he'll be free to marry Brienne and he'll be made Lord of Storm's End. Tell him that he'll have help from some Lords of the Reach to attack Storm's End."

"Jaime Lannister?" The Hound was surprised "Why me?"

"Because you'll help him in the attack. If he agrees on our proposal, of course. If doesn't he is to return to King's Landing to fill his position as a member of the Kingsguard immediately. You'll escort him here and if he doesn't comply you're allowed to kill him."

Tyrion gasped and the Hound laughed. "Seriously?"

"If everything I heard about you is correct, you're the right man to do all this. I can promise you that there will be more gold involved than the gold the Starks are paying you for Arya."

The Hound looked amused at Rosemary and then at Tyrion. "I can see why she's your wife. She's worse than you, Imp."

Tyrion was pretty much speechless. He had chosen to ignore the problem with his brother even though his wife kept telling him that it should be sorted as soon as possible. He couldn't go himself to Tarth to deliver the message, he didn't want to send messages through ravens because Lord Selwyn would read them first and he didn't trust anyone to be the messenger. He wasn't sure he trusted the Hound either but at least Sandor Clegane had been away from the court so this mission would be unknown to Varys and the others alike.

"I'm not worse or better. Do we have a deal?" Rosemary asked.

"Show me the gold first, Lady of the Roses." Sandor said in a mocking way. "And you too, Starks." He pressed the dagger closer to Arya's throat.

Catelyn slapped Robb's arm while never taking her eyes of her daughter. "Give it to him."

Robb threw a bag of the size of a hand through the cell bars. Rosemary threw a smaller bag. The Hound chuckled. "Really?"

"When you return with your mission accomplished you shall have four times that gold." She declared.

The Hound let out a chuckle. "How do I know you speak the truth?"

"You don't. The same way I don't know if you'll do what I ask you to."

"Release Arya." Catelyn said, interrupting them.

The Hound was still pondering his decision as he squinted his eyes at Rosemary. Eventually, he knelt down, still holding Arya, and he released her as he grabbed the bags. Arya ran to the bars where she tried to hug her mother and brother.

Sandor Clegane looked at the bags' content and smiled with satisfaction. "Four times this, you say?" He looked up at Rosemary.

She nodded. "Yes."

"You just got yourself a deal."

"Good. Can we open the cell?" She asked the guards.

Robb pulled his crying mother away from the bars to let the guard open it. Arya jumped to her mother's arms. Robb kissed his sister and then he turned to Rosemary. "Thank you."

Rosemary tried hard not to blush. "Thank him, not me." She turned her eyes to Sandor Clegane who was now putting the gold in his pockets.

Robb kept looking at her. "Just like I said once, you should rule." Then he turned to Tyrion. "Your wisest decision was to make your wife Regent as well. Your luck is to have her as your wife."

"I know." Tyrion simply said.

Robb went over to his sister and mother to take them out of the dungeon but Arya reached for Rosemary. "Why? I told you about Sansa and her dream wedding..."

Rosemary smiled. "The feast is over. Sansa was no longer there. Why should you, your mother or your brother wait the whole night to be reunited again? You have been apart long enough. As for Sansa I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know you are alive and well in the morning."

"Thank you." Arya went away with Catelyn and Robb.

"I suppose I can enjoy a good night of sleep before I go on this mission?" The Hound asked with a mocking smile.

Tyrion replied. "You can. We'll talk in the morning before you leave."

"Yes, my Lord of Lannister." The Hound laughed as he lied down on some straw bed. "I'm not even going to request better accommodations. After the last weeks this is just fine."

Tyrion rolled his eyes and he grabbed Rosemary's hand pulling her out of the dungeon.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked calmly.

He let out a chuckle. "Mad at you? I would take you right here if it wouldn't be such a scandal for the dwarf Lord Regent to take his Lady wife in the middle of the courtyard."

Rosemary suppressed a giggle as they walked in silence to their chambers.

When Tyrion closed the door no words were needed. They threw themselves in each other's arms and even before they were fully naked they were making love to each other.

"My sweet, sweet wife." Tyrion sighed as he held her close to him under the sheets. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She kissed his lips. "Neither would I without you... Tyrion, I...Well…" She didn't know how to tell him.

"What is it?" He asked with a smile, stroking softly her hair.

"Well… I should have bled two weeks ago..." She looked up at him with a shy smile.

Tyrion froze for a moment, digesting her words.

"I know because since I ever first bled when I was thirteen I have been always as regular as the moon. I always bleed on the New moon. Always. Well, we've passed the new moon, the first quarter, the Full moon and it's already the last quarter, so..." Her ranting was interrupted by Tyrion's finger on her lips.

"I didn't think it was possible but you have just made me the happiest man alive. Yes, even happier." He kissed her lips hard.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Tyrion opened the door of his chambers and walked in. He sat down on the bed next to his wife, where she was lying.

"How are you feeling, my sweet Rose?" He kissed gently her cheek and stroked her hair.

She smiled. "Better. I'll be down in a moment."

Tyrion nodded and lied down next to her. "No hurries. Garlan and Robb are taking their time having breakfast." He put his hand over her belly. "I know it's not really showing yet here but maybe you should talk to the Grand Maester? He's your granduncle, after all." Tyrion said.

"If I do, my whole family will know immediately. As you said he's my granduncle. I just wanted to wait a little more, to be sure..." She held his hand in hers.

"Four weeks have passed since you first told me, and more time before that, you still have not bled since, you have been having this morning sickness over the last week and it's getting worse each day... And I've noticed, your breasts are even fuller, swollen... Believe me, I know." He smiled. "And it doesn't show through your gowns but if you ask me, a tiny bump is already here." He caressed gently her belly. "See? Right here." He rubbed the area right below her belly button over her gown.

She giggled. "I know. It's a strange feeling down there. Like I have bubbles floating inside my belly. I just keep reminding me of those stories of women losing their unborn children..."

"Shhh..." Tyrion silenced her with a soft kiss. "Don't. We will not lose our child. You'll look even more beautiful while carrying our child, you'll see."

Rosemary hadn't shared with Tyrion her deepest fears. Sure, losing the child even before it was born was one of them. But there were others. What if the child was deformed? What if it was a witless? What if it was a dwarf like Tyrion? She knew he hoped for the kid to be the perfect baby he had never been. And worse of all she feared she would die in childbirth just like Tyrion's mother Joanna. That would kill him too. And even worse, he would hate the child, just like his own father had hated him, even though hating his own child was something Tyrion would never admit he could do.  _Well, my mother never lost a child and she gave birth to five of them. I suppose I can do the same._  She thought hopefully.

She lied on her side and looked into his eyes. "Tell me that no matter what you'll still love me or our child."

Tyrion was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Love you  _or_  our child? No. I will love you  _and_  our child. Both of you. No matter what."

She smiled. "Yes, both of us, that sounds good. Never mind, I guess this whole process is taking away my wits."

Tyrion laughed. "No, it's not. You're perfect, as always."

Rosemary snuggled up against him. "Just hold me for a moment. No... Us." She put her hand over his own that was still on her belly."Hold  _us_  for a moment."

Tyrion happily obliged. "Always."

She relaxed in his arms as he cuddled her. "Did you have word from Lord Redwyne?" She asked after some time in silence just enjoying his embrace.

"Yes, they are besieging Dragonstone. No word or movements from Stannis yet."

"Do you think they will be successful?"

"Hard to tell but yes, Stannis is weak. It can take time but he'll be defeated. Anyway, you shouldn't worry about these things, my sweet wife. Not now, I wouldn't dare to ask it from you."

She smiled looking up to him. "Oh dear husband, I'm not ill, you know? I can still care about what happens in the realm."

He smiled back at her. "Sure you can. I do appreciate it."

"So, Lady Catelyn is staying here?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes. Robb insisted that she stayed here with Arya while he fights the Greyjoys and the Bolton bastard. Catelyn wanted to go and stay in Riverrun but Robb was afraid that she then would ask to continue north with him and he doesn't want to put them in danger. If you ask me, he's being wise. Better to keep his stubborn mother out of the way. And meanwhile we are the ones who get to bear her in the small council meetings, filling in for him." Tyrion smirked.

Rosemary smiled amused. "You don't like her very much, do you?

"You are aware that she falsely accused me of trying to murder her son, right? Made me her prisoner and took me to that insane sister of her in the Eyrie..."

"I know. Your brother Jaime started a war because of that. I remember hearing all those news." She said nostalgically.

"Oh." Tyrion suddenly blushed. "You heard about that."

"Of course. We were all alert and expectantly waiting for developments in Highgarden."

"And what did you think? I bet you thought the Imp was a murderer..."

She stroked his hair and smiled. "I didn't think anything in particular. I had no way of knowing what was true. I then knew that you were considered innocent in a trial by combat and now that I know you, I know you could never murder or attempt to murder a child."

Tyrion stayed silent and looked away from her almost in shame.

"Tyrion?" She called while making him look at her again. "Oh dear, did you...?" She looked shocked.

He suddenly realized what she meant. "Oh no, I did not try to murder Bran Stark." He said firmly.

She sighed in relief. "Good. But your face..."

"You said you knew I could  _never_  murder a child... While I had nothing to do with Bran's fall and attempted murder, I..." He took a deep breath.

"What?" She asked.

"Never is strong word. I know one thing. I'd kill for you. If anyone is a threat to you or to us, I swear I'd kill them. Even a child. I know this isn't pretty to say but I'm definitely not perfect. I love you, Rosemary, with all I have, my heart, my mind, anything. I would do literally anything for you." He confessed with a certain tone of apology in his voice.

She made a sad smile and hugged him tight. "I hope it never comes to that." She commented in a whisper.

"Please, don't hate me but..." He said almost as a confession, pulling away from her embrace.

"I won't." She reassured him.

"If Oberyn Martell hadn't done it, I would have. I would have found a way to kill my father just so he couldn't have you, just so he couldn't make you his wife and take you away from me. I would not have done it because he was disinheriting me or because he hanged Shae or because he lied about Tysha or because he was forcing me to marry Sansa or because he left me to die after battle or because he never cared for me and hated me all my life. But I would have killed him for you. Because of you."

Rosemary had her eyes full of tears that were about to burst and run down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "Maybe I'm the monster that everyone says I am."

She just threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight against her. "I love you, Tyrion. And if you are a monster, I am too. I'd do exactly the same for you."

He took a deep breath and enjoyed her embrace for a while. Then he looked up at her. "Thank you." It was all he could say.

"No need for that because you're always more than welcome." She chuckled lightening up the mood. "Give me a kiss instead."

Tyrion finally giggled. "You're truly a blessing." He leaned to kiss her lips.

Tyrion was resting his head against her chest, hearing the soft beat of her heart which made him relax. Rosemary was running her fingers through his hair and caressing gently his back.

They stayed like that for a while until someone knocked on the door.

"Of course." Tyrion rolled his eyes slightly annoyed for the interruption. "What?" He asked at who was at the door.

"My lord..." The voice of Podrick Payne echoed.

"I really need to make him a knight... Maybe your brother will knight him..." Tyrion commented before replying to Pod: "Come in!"

Podrick opened the door cautiously and his head popped up shyly. "Oh, so sorry..." He immediately disappeared again behind the door after spotting Tyrion and Rosemary in bed in each other's arms.

"Fool boy." Tyrion groaned. He reluctantly pulled away from Rosemary, who was amused with the scene, while he spoke to Pod again. "Pod, get in here! There's no one naked, for Gods sake. We were just lying down, nothing more."

Pod instantly appeared again. "My Lord... My Lady..." He looked very briefly to Rosemary and then back at Tyrion and then back at the floor.

"Yes? What is it?"

"A letter has arrived." He said nervously.

"A letter?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow curiously. News from the Hound in Tarth? Or maybe from the Eyrie? Or even from Dorne? Or was it the Greyjoys? Or the Bolton bastard? Or someone across the Narrow Sea? "Oh gods, speak, Pod." Tyrion said impatiently.

"A raven from Castle Black." Podrick finally said. "Lord Mace, the Hand, told me to come and tell you. I think only Maester Gormon and Lord Tyrell have read it."

"Oh." Tyrion looked slightly worried at his wife.

 


	36. Chapter thirty six

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"What happened?" Tyrion asked when he entered the chambers of the Hand of the King.

Mace Tyrell was sitting with Grand Maester Gormon. He threw the piece of parchment to the edge of the table closer to Tyrion. "Wildlings."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "Wildlings?" He picked the letter and started to read. Rosemary read it too.

"Wildlings have climbed the Wall and are south of it. The Night's Watch can't stop them. They are too few. And they lost many men when Jeor Mormont led them north of the wall. He was killed there. The rest of the men appointed another man to his place." Mace Tyrell explained.

Tyrion's eyes jumped to the name in the end of the letter. "Fuck me." He commented surprised and amused.

Rosemary scowled. "What?"

"Who knew Ned's bastard would be Lord Commander of the crows at the age of seventeen?" He chuckled.

"Do you know him? This Jon Snow?" She asked.

"Yes. I spent some time in the Wall with him, when he was first sent there. It was after the royal trip to Winterfell and before I went south and got captured by Catelyn Stark." He smirked as he reminded that episode. "Well, the little bastard says the wildlings are running free to the south. And that a huge army of wights was seen north of the wall. Wights?" Tyrion laughed. "I wonder what else is coming..."

"This seems serious." Rosemary said, without understanding Tyrion's amusement.

"But of course it is. That's why I'm laughing. So I won't cry." He sat down on a chair and said now seriously. "So we have one more threat to deal with."

"Do you know anything about these wights?" Rosemary asked.

Tyrion smirked remembering the moment when Ser Allister Thorne showed up in King's Landing with a black hand, barely recognizable as a hand, and a proof of the existence of wights, he had said.

"Wights? Those are old tales..." Grand Maester Gormon began saying but Tyrion interrupted him. "They might be old tales but it doesn't make them less true." Tyrion then proceeded to tell them about Ser Allister and the black hand and about his own time spent in the Wall.

"I was there and I believe this kid, Jon. The question is, what are we going to do about it." Tyrion said in the end.

"If the wights tale is true we can't do anything about it. How do we fight them?" Mace Tyrell asked.

"Fire." Maester Gormon simply replied.

They all looked at each other with doubt.

"And the wildlings?" Tyrion asked.

"We don't have any more armies or men to send north. We already have those going with Robb Stark and my son Garlan. Those are the only ones we can send." Mace Tyrell replied firmly.

"Let's hope then that they beat the Greyjoys and the Bolton bastard so they can go north to the Wall." Tyrion said.

"Maybe this wildlings' thing is good." Rosemary said to everyone's surprise.

Tyrion looked at her confused _. Maybe it's the pregnancy affecting her mind. Some women do get a little weird during that time..._  "Good?" He asked puzzled.

"Well, in the meantime, while Robb and Garlan fight the Greyjoys, the wildlings can weaken Bolton's army, if they are really south of the Wall like Jon Snow says."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. The idea was not so absurd. "Well, yes. I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps you are right, my lady wife." He smiled at her.

Mace Tyrell nodded. "So I'm going to send a message saying we got the news and tell them not to worry about the wildlings because help will arrive. I won't however tell the details or even mention Robb or my son, so if this falls on the wrong hands they won't know. As for the wights..." Lord Tyrell looked at his uncle Gormon.

"Well, wights are killed by fire but if he means Others..." The old man seemed scared.

"More old tales, Maester?" Tyrion said ironically.

Maester Gormon just shrugged.

"Well, maybe we could send the Targaryen girl and her fire breathing dragons to the Wall, no?" Tyrion joked but nobody laughed.

Mace Tyrell and Maester Gormon were left to write the message and Tyrion and Rosemary went back to their chambers.

"Are you feeling all right, Rose?" Tyrion asked watching the somber look on his wife face.

"To be honest, not really. These recent news... I heard stories about the Others..."

"You don't have to be scared, my sweet Rose. I promise you that no harm will come to you or our child. I will protect you." He tried to reassure her but he was not very sure himself about what he was saying.


	37. Chapter thirty seven

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It had been over a month since Robb Stark and Garlan Tyrell had gone North to fight the Greyjoys.

Rosemary was holding a piece of paper in her hands which she quickly hid when she heard the door of her chambers opening.

"May I, dear sister?" Margaery asked peeking through the door with a smile.

Rosemary grinned. "Sure, who am I to deny anything to the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?" Margaery and Tommen had married two weeks before.

Margaery laughed. "Don't mock me. Everyone says I'm like a nanny or something to Tommen... Which is not that far from the truth..."

"Well, you're just seven years apart, I'm sure he'll turn into a man in no time and then be able to see how lucky he is to have you as his wife."

"Right, I look forward to that. He's a sweet boy though. Anyway, how are you? Better from the morning sickness?"

"Actually yes. It has not bothered me much over the last weeks."

"Good. Your bump is lovely." Margaery put her hand over her sister's obvious pregnant belly. "How's Tyrion taking this?"

"Good, very good. He's been very busy with all the current events but every time we are alone it's... amazing. He's so thrilled about the baby... It's heartwarming. And he's so gentle and sweet to me. I couldn't honestly ask for a better husband."

"That's good. You know, the other day I overheard Ser Bronn commenting that Tyrion had become a better person since he met you. And no, he was not being ironic." Margaery giggled.

"Well, I like to think he has always been a good person... No one is perfect I know that but..."

"Well, as long as you two are happy... Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Margaery asked excited.

"I don't know... And I don't really care, as long as it's a healthy child..."

"Oh stop with your fears. Of course it will be a healthy child. So, a healthy boy or a healthy girl?"

Rosemary smiled. "I don't know, but whatever gender it does move a lot. I swear I can already feel it moving inside me."

"Mother worries that you don't rest enough, that you burden yourself too much with the businesses of the court and realm and the war."

"I rest enough, believe me. In fact I think I spend too much time resting, it's just that I do start to feel more tired than usual..."

"I suppose it's normal... Right?"

"Yes, I suppose so... Though I still have a little over a half of this pregnancy to go..."

"You'll be fine. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm good."

"All right, I'm going to look for Tommen, my sweet husband of nine years old." Margaery laughed.

Rosemary rolled her eyes amused.

After Margaery's parting, Rosemary reached for the piece of parchment she had hidden below her pillow. She took a deep breath looking at the paper folded in her hand. She closed her eyes and remembered how she got it. It was the night before the day her brother Garlan was leaving King's Landing and heading North, along with Robb Stark and all the men accompanying them. That night before they left and before they said their goodbyes Robb had gone looking for her. He found her in the courtyard.

"Lady Rosemary." Robb called.

"Yes?" Rosemary looked back, startled by his voice. His deep tone was unmistakable. She felt uneasy, almost nervous, as she always felt around him. Especially when they were alone, which fortunately to her, she thought, seldom happened.

Robb had noticed that for a long time now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you nor do I want to bother you but..."

She noticed he was also a bit nervous. "You are not bothering, Lord Stark. How may I help you?" She asked slightly in a rush but with a smile.

He smiled too. "Again, you can call me Robb. Anyway, I've been here in King's Landing for a few months now and..." He stopped for a moment, like he was trying to find the right words to say. "... I have so much I'd like to say to you."

She raised her eyebrows surprised.

"But I can't. I don't know if it makes me a craven, it probably does, but I can't. So I wrote it. It's all here. All I want to tell you." He showed her the parchment. "We are going to leave very soon in the morning, I won't probably see you again. And even if I do it will be among all the others, without having the chance to give this to you or speak to you again. I just need to ask you something."

Rosemary was a bit surprised with all that. She just nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Burn this after you read it. It's meant for you only and it's no one else's business or concern."

She scowled even more intrigued. "Shall I worry?"

He smiled sadly. "No. You'll understand. I know you will." After making sure there was no one around, Robb grabbed Rosemary's hand and kissed it softly.

She froze with his gesture and was unable to move or say anything while Robb put the letter in that same hand of hers.

"Goodbye, Rosemary." He simply said. She noticed his eyes were full of tears, but before she could say anything he was walking away.

Rosemary looked at the letter she still had with her. The letter she hadn't still burned even though she had read it that night, right after Robb left her.

She opened it and read it again.

_Dear Rosemary, first of all I must apologize. I apologize for not having the courage to tell you what I need to tell you and writing it instead. I don't know if you are reading this right after I gave it to you or if you waited till I was out of the city or if you decided not to read it at all. I hope one of the first two options is the right one. Even though I'm fully aware that this will probably be too bold I hope you'll not take offense in my words. Ever since I met you I was drawn to you. And it's not just your undeniable beauty, as time passed by and I got to know you better I realized that my admiration for you was something more. It was, it is and it will always be love. I'm also fully aware that it's selfish of me saying this to you, in this way but I couldn't leave without letting you know. We'll probably never see each other again and it would kill the little piece of my heart that is still alive if I didn't tell you how I feel. If I still have some strength to carry on with these endless wars is because of you._ _You made me feel alive again._

_Believe me when I say that I punish myself over and over again for the endless mistakes I've made. My marriage, the circumstances of it and the reason why it happened, is one of them. The other is the choices I made. I should have made allegiances with those who were already fighting the Lannisters. Yes, I mean your family. Your sister was marrying Renly Baratheon and my mother often told me that I should marry you and abandon that idea of the King in the North. But I was stubborn. Fool, that's what I am. I shall live with regret for the rest of my life. That's my punishment._

_As for you, I wish you all the best. My suffering will be easier to endure if I know you are happy._

_With Love and being forever yours,_

_Robb Stark_

Rosemary wiped a single tear off her face. He never questioned if Rosemary might feel the same way about him, he didn't even mention Tyrion. He didn't have to. Robb Stark knew it didn't matter because there was nothing that could be done. He was married to Jeyne Westerling and Rosemary was married to Tyrion. And to top that, they were all expecting children.

That night she got his letter she tried to reply him back so she could deliver him her letter before he left King's Landing but nothing came out of her quill.

The next morning she watched him leave with her brother and many other men but they never spoke. With one look Robb knew she had read his letter and smiling was the last thing she saw him doing.


	38. Chapter thirty eight

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"Hey." Rosamary said softly.

Tyrion almost jumped in his chair, startled by the sound of her voice. "Oh."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." She smiled as she walked slowly towards him.

Tyrion smiled back at her. "You didn't scare me, sweet Rose. How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be resting? Do you need anything?" He asked slightly worried.

"It took me ages to walk here with this weight but I was tired of being in bed." She sighed, sitting carefully in a chair beside Tyrion. Actually she couldn't find any comfortable position to be, not lying, sitting or standing, her huge belly made sure of that.

Tyrion put his hand over her bump. "There's only one month left... You heard Grand Maester Gormon, you shouldn't be walking around like that. You need to rest, my dear wife." He leaned to kiss softly her lips.

"While you stay here worrying... It's too much for you to handle alone."

"I'm not alone, I have your Lord Father as Hand, remember?" Tyrion joked.

Rosemary chuckled. "I know. Still, there are too many things going on. Have you heard from your brother?"

Tyrion's worried face returned. "Not really."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"It should have been me." Tyrion said.

"No, it shouldn't. You are here taking care of the whole Realm, trying to keep it together and preventing it from falling into pieces."

"Rosemary, I'm Lord of Casterly Rock. I claimed it, I said I was the rightful heir and I denied it to my brother and now that Casterly Rock is attacked I stay here safe while I send my brother there to defend it. What does that say of me?"

"Like I said, you have too many things falling on your shoulders. You are the Lord Regent, you have to be here."

"Your Father could rule in my absence. He is the Hand."

"So you would go away and fight the Greyjoys? No, I would never let you go."

Tyrion smiled sadly. "I know. And I didn't go because of you. I could never leave you. And especially not now, so close..." He caressed her belly gently.

"I'm selfish, I know. I'm keeping you here, I know that too. But I couldn't do this without you here with me."

"I once said I'd never leave you. I meant it. The world may be falling apart but I won't leave you. Ever." Tyrion held her hand tight and kissed it.

Rosemary hugged him for a while, the best her belly let her. "Believe me, I feel bad enough. I have you here with me while Brienne is there in Storm's End without her husband."

Tyrion had to chuckle. "From what I hear, I think she can handle it." They both laughed.

Sandor Clegane had been successful in his mission and he helped Jaime Lannister conquering Storm's End. Shortly after that Jaime married Brienne and they stayed there until Euron Greyjoy decided to leave Pyke and attack Casterly Rock. Jaime immediately responded to Tyrion's call and went to the Westerlands to defend his home.

"And what are we going to do with our precious prisoner?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow to his wife.

"Let him stay there?" Rosemary suggested.

"And let him die of starvation in the dungeon? He deserves death, you know that. Stannis is a traitor." Tyrion said.

Rosemary sighed. "There's only the two of us here, Tyrion. We both know that is not quite the truth, right? He was Robert Baratheon's true heir..."

"And no one wanted him for a King. Not even your own family. Or have you forgotten you supported Renly during the so called war of the five Kings?"

Rosemary smirked. "I know. Honestly I always thought that my brother Loras would kill him when he caught him. I don't know how he had the nerve to bring Stannis from Dragonstone to here as a prisoner."

"Your brother did right. He brought Stannis to face the King's justice. And Stannis must die."

"Well... I can't argue with that. I just worry about that red priestess who escaped..."

"I'm sure she's long gone across the Narrow Sea if she's clever enough."

Rosemary sighed, rested her head on Tyrion's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't stop thinking about Jeyne..."

"Shhh..." Tyrion stroked her hair. "You are not Jeyne. That was an unfortunate tragedy."

"Still..." Rosemary took a deep breath. She remembered the day she learned that Jeyne Westerling died giving birth to Robb Stark's stillborn son.

"Rosemary, everything will be fine, you hear me? There is not another option."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay."

"We have just heard from your brother in Highgarden that Sansa is pregnant with the Tyrell's heir. Surely that's a good omen." He smiled.

"Sure, it is." Rosemary smiled back at him and they shared a kiss.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Each and every time..." He whined about the interruption. "Come in!"

Grand Maester Gormon showed up at the door. "Lord Tyrion..." Then he saw Rosemary. "Oh, my Lady. Rosemary, you should be lying down in your bed. You can't afford these efforts... Not now, so close and with such a..."

"A huge, enormous and heavy belly. You can say it, granduncle." Rosemary joked.

"Right." The old man smiled embarrassed.

"You look wonderful, sweet Rose. But you do need to rest." Tyrion stroked her cheek.

She rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Anyway, what did you come here for, Grand Maester?" Tyrion asked.

"Not very good news from the North, my Lord." Maester Gormon replied.

"Oh dear, is it my brother Garlan?" Rosemary worried.

"Oh no, my lady. Your brother is fine. It's Lord Stark. He's been wounded in battle. They don't think he's gonna make it."

Before anyone could say anything Rosemary lost her consciousness and passed out.

* * *

**A/N I was thinking about writing some chapters about some of the events that already occurred at this point but that happened outside of King's Landing. We'll see...**


	39. Chapter thirty nine

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"I want to get inside, I have to be with her!" Tyrion exclaimed outside Rosemary's chambers.

After Rosemary passed out she was promptly carried to her quarters and Grand Maester Gormon was taking care of her. He had forbidden anyone to enter the room.

Margaery and her mother Alerie were there too.

"My poor dear daughter..." Lady Alerie sobbed in deep anguish.

"I'm sure everything is fine otherwise we'd have heard from Maester Gormon." Margaery tried to calm everyone.

Tyrion couldn't stop walking in circles. The waiting was driving him mad. "I can't wait anymore, I'm going inside."

Before he could reach the door, the door opened. Maester Gormon showed up.

"How is she? Is she awake? Is she all right?" Tyrion asked in a hurry.

Maester Gormon nodded. "Calm down, my Lord. Rosemary is awake. She just fainted, probably from the efforts she made, the worries on her head... She should have been resting, like I told her."

Tyrion sighed in relief, as well as Margaery and Lady Alerie. "So, is she all right now? And our child? Please let me see my wife. I know she wants me by her side." He said eagerly.

"Lord Tyrion, she suffered a quite a shock. I'm afraid it was all this tension that triggered it... Rosemary has just gone into labour."

Tyrion's eyes opened wide while Margaery and her mother hugged each other. "But... There were still four weeks left..." Tyrion mumbled in shock.

Maester Gormon shook his head. "To be honest it doesn't really surprise me. Four more weeks would have been too much for her. She got too much weight; her belly was too big now..."

Tyrion was breathing hard. "I have to see her."

"Lord Tyrion, my vast experience tells me that it's better if the husband does not witness the labour and birth process. I assure you I'll take care of my grandniece the best I know and the best I can but I don't really think you should be inside here."

"Five minutes, please. I have to see her, to touch her, to tell her that I'm right here at the door and that everything will be all right."

Maester Gormon acquiesced. "Five minutes."

Tyrion turned to Rosemary's mother. "You have to be there with her." He looked back at Gormon. "Lady Alerie can be there with her, can't she?"

Gormon nodded. "She can. In fact she will probably be useful to me and Lytos."

Lady Alerie assented. "Of course I'm going to be there. After giving birth to five children I'm sure I can assist with the birth of my first grandchild." Pronouncing the word grandchild made her shed some tears.

"Good. Now please, let me just have five minutes with the love of my life." Tyrion walked past Maester Gormon and entered the room.

"Lord Tyrion." The old man called.

"Yes?"

"She's having contractions, she's in pain and she's scared and almost in panic. She asked for you. Please, tell her she and the child are going to be all right. She'll listen to you."

"I will." Tyrion nodded.

He walked inside and he found Rosemary lying down, having short hard breaths, sweat covering her face and body. "Tyrion." She managed to say when she saw him.

"My sweet love." Tyrion sat down on the edge of the bed and held her hand tight while he kissed her forehead. "I'm here with you, my dear. Everything will be fine."

"Tyrion, I'm scared. It was not supposed to happen now... It's too soon... It's all my fault, I should have stayed in bed resting... I'm sorry." Her eyes were full of tears.

"It's not your fault, Rose. It's no one's fault. It's just the time has come. Your granduncle says he feared you couldn't take much more time carrying the baby and that it's better this way."

"Please, stay here with me." She pleaded before she got hit by another set of contractions.

Tyrion kept holding her hand tight. "I'm here, don't worry."

Ten minutes passed before Maester Gormon returned.

"Lord Tyrion, I'm sorry, but it's better if you leave now."

"No." Rosemary protested between her moans of pain. "I want him here with me."

"Rosemary, my dear, this is probably going to take hours before the child is born. Your mother will be here with you. I promise I'll call Lord Tyrion the moment your baby is out."

"I'll be standing right outside the door, my dear." Tyrion said softly.

"Why can't he stay?" She asked.

"I told you why, many men can't handle this."

"Tyrion, please, don't go far." She pleaded.

He nodded. "I told you, I'm going to be just outside the door. In half a second I'm here with you again, all right?"

Rosemary nodded. "I love you. Please, forgive me." She felt incredibly guilty as she still had Robb Stark in her mind. She knew it was the news of his wounds that made her pass out and triggered this. And again she remembered the fate of Robb's wife Jeyne and their stillborn son. Having Tyrion by her side could ease her guilt and remove those thoughts from her mind.

"Forgive? There's nothing to forgive, my sweet wife. You just have to be strong, okay? For you, for me but especially for our child. That child is the one who needs you the most right now."

She tried to smile. "I will, I promise."

Tyrion kissed her lips softly. "I love you." Then he turned to Maester Gormon. "Are you sure I can't stay? I'll just be here by her side. I won't get in your way, I'll just stay here holding her hand. I'm small and I will be quiet, you won't even notice I'm here."

The old man shook his head. "No, I'll call you when the time comes."

Tyrion took a deep breath and kissed Rosemary again. "I'm just outside this room."

She nodded and just as Tyrion left the room she screamed in pain.

Seven hours passed. Rosemary's screams afflicted Tyrion to no end and sometimes he would just ask out loud through the door if everything was ok.

Then all of a sudden he heard a different kind of scream. A cry. A baby's cry. His heart stopped for a moment. Was that his child? His excitement quickly vanished as he kept hearing his wife's screams. _Oh dear, is she all right? Why is she still screaming? I need to see her, to see our baby..._ He walked very anxiously in circles for more fifteen minutes before he decided to knock on the door. That was the time when he stopped hearing Rosemary's voice. His heart stopped again. When he was about to knock the door opened. Maester Gormon showed up, again like he had guessed Tyrion's intention.

Tyrion stared at him in extreme agony. "So... How... Is she... The baby..."

Maester Gormon was all sweaty like he had been the one giving birth to a child. He took a deep breath. "You better come in now, my Lord."

Tyrion walked past the old man and rushed inside the room with a sudden fear.

What he saw made him fall on the floor unconscious.


	40. Chapter forty

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"And this is why they can't witness the birth of their children." Maester Gormon complained while he and Maester Lytos carried an unconscious Tyrion to a large arm-chair. "Even those who have long experience in war, blood and dead bodies get easily impressed with the simple and natural event of the birth of a child. And that is why I don't like having husbands assisting their wives giving birth."

"But Grand Maester, Lord Tyrion didn't see the birth..." Lytos said shyly.

"No, he didn't and yet he still fainted. Now imagine if he did." Old Gormon kept whining. "And it might change the relationship they have with their wives. Seeing a baby coming out of the woman they lie in bed with can make them never want to do that again."

Lytos smirked while Gormon slapped Tyrion's face and made him inhale some smelling salts.

Tyrion's consciousness quickly aroused. "What..." He said confused.

"You fainted, my Lord." Gormon explained.

"I fainted... Rosemary..." He mumbled. "Grand Maester, did I dream it or was it real?"

"It was tough, it was hard and painful but Rosemary was strong. She needs you now. They need you."

Tyrion jumped from the arm chair and ran to the contiguous room where Rosemary had been lying for the past eight hours now.

"Tyrion... you're awake." Her voice was weak but her smile was generous. "Are you okay?"

He stood standing in the middle of the room like he had frozen. He looked at the scene in front of him. This time he didn't faint but he was speechless.

Lady Alerie was sitting beside her daughter with a tender smile on her face. "I suppose I'll leave you alone now."

"Thank you for everything, Mother." After she left Rosemary spoke again. "Tyrion..."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Gods, is it real?" He still wondered if it was too much wine but he hadn't drunk any wine since his lunch and it was almost dawn already.

Rosemary nodded smiling while some tears ran down her face. "Yes. Come and meet them."

Tyrion walked towards the bed. His heart was about to burst with joy and excitement. A silent happiness that filled him completely. He couldn't stop staring at his wife and her company. He sat down next to her. "They are just beautiful." He managed to say.

Rosemary had one baby in each one of her arms. They were quiet, with their eyes closed, breathing slowly and quietly. They seemed so peaceful resting against their mother's chest that Tyrion was afraid of touching them.

Rosemary looked at Tyrion still with a big smile. "They were two. They  _are_  two. That's why I was always tired and with such a big belly. Maester Gormon says they are perfectly fine and apparently very healthy. Look at them."

Tyrion had his eyes full of tears. "My children." He leaned and placed a soft kiss on Rosemary lips. "How are you, my sweet wife? You must be exhausted..."

She kept smiling. "Yes, but it doesn't really matter. What matters is them."

"They are perfect." Tyrion contemplated his children. A couple. A baby boy and a baby girl.

Rosemary nodded. "They are. You have your heir right here. This little one was the first out." She chuckled nervously looking at the baby boy.

Tyrion wiped his tears off his face. "I... I have no words, Rosemary." He kissed very gently the babies' foreheads and then looked at her. "Thank you, my dear. I'll be forever grateful for this."

"No need to thank me, dear husband. Do you want to hold them?"

Tyrion hesitated. "Hold them? I... They look so peaceful right there with you..."

Rosemary chuckled at his fear. "Oh come on, they want to know their father too."

Tyrion seemed a little hesitant.

"Sit here next to me." Rosemary said.

Tyrion obliged.

"Here, take the boy, he's closer to you." She said.

Tyrion somehow managed to have his son and heir in his arms. The baby opened his eyes, muttered a sound and stared at Tyrion for a while. "Oh dear, I don't think he likes me..." He giggled amused.

Rosemary laughed. "Of course he does. He's not crying, is he? No, he's happy. Hold him against your chest." She suggested.

Tyrion did as she said and the baby nestled in his arms. "He's so vulnerable and fragile. I'm afraid I'll hurt him or something..."

Rosemary chuckled at Tyrion's words. "Of course you won't hurt him. And look at this precious little girl..." She caressed their daughter's head very gently and kissed her.

Tyrion smiled. "She has got her mother's beauty."

Rosemary smiled. "No, she's more beautiful."

"Who would have thought? Twins." Tyrion said happily.

"Well, Maester Gormon said it's not unusual because after all twins run in both our families. Your brother and sister, your cousins and Loras and myself..."

"Let's hope they'll be more like you and Loras and less like my brother Jaime and Cersei..." Tyrion smirked, obviously thinking about their incestuous relationship.

Rosemary understood what he meant. "Well, they'll be just... themselves. Humm, Tyrion, we have to name them."

Tyrion nodded. "We do. Have you thought about it already...?"

Rosemary shook her head. "Not really. I wanted to see if it was a girl or a boy first... And now we have both."

"I can name one and you can name the other..." Tyrion suggested.

Rosemary smiled. "Sure... You do already have something in mind, don't you?"

Tyrion looked at her with puppy eyes. "Guilty..." He pouted.

She grinned. "Okay... So, tell me what you have in mind, dear husband."

"Well... I thought we could name our daughter Joanna." A tear rolled down over his cheek when he said the name.

"Oh." Rosemary instantly understood. Tyrion's mother's name. "Of course we can, Joanna is a beautiful name and I think it suits her perfectly."

He smiled thankful at her. "Thank you, my sweet wife. You can now name this strong one here."

"Well... How does Luthor Lannister sound as heir of Casterly Rock?" She suggested hopeful. Luthor was her grandfather's name and Lord of Highgarden before her own father Mace Tyrell.

Tyrion smiled. "Sounds like our enemies will be terrified, right, baby Luthor? It's perfect."

Rosemary laughed and Tyrion added. "Plus, your grandmother Olenna might be pleased to have her great-grandson with her late husband's name. Or not, maybe she'll just get offended, I can never tell with her." They both burst into laughter which woke the babies.

"Oh, I think they are responding to their new names." Rosemary smiled as baby Joanna opened her eyes. "Do you want to hold her now?"

"Absolutely." Tyrion put Luthor back in Rosemary's arms and held Joanna in his own arms instead. "She's adorable. Oh, is she smiling at me? I swear she's smiling at me." He said excited.

Rosemary laughed. "I don't think newborns like these can actually smile but maybe she is. She likes you."

"My dear sweet Joanna, aren't you lovely? Oh yes you are." Tyrion spoke in a childish voice to his daughter. When he looked back at Rosemary he saw her breastfeeding baby Luthor. "Oh, smart boy." He commented amused.

Rosemary smiled embarrassed. "Oh, when you were unconscious, they both already did this. I suppose my milk is good, they never cried again after they were fed for the first time..."

"Of course your milk is good. How couldn't it be?" Tyrion started lulling Joanna in his arms.

Rosemary smiled and teased him. "I think you have a soft spot for Joanna..."

"Oh, I do and for young Luthor too. And for you. I don't think I ever loved you more than I do now, sweet Rose."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Me too, Tyrion."

After feeding also the baby girl, Rosemary eventually fell asleep, exhausted. Tyrion joined her and for a few hours, before the babies' next meal, they rested in each other's arms while the twins slept in their cradles.


	41. Chapter forty-one

 

**A/N I decided about a month ago (two years later after I published the last chapter) that I should get back to this story. :) Let's see how it goes.**

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Rosemary.

Margaery entered the room and walked to her sister. "How are they?"

Rosemary smiled warmly. "Good. Just sleeping. They even fall asleep at the same time."

Margaery caressed gently her niece's and nephew's hair and looked back at her sister. "Do you want to go for a walk with me? Just down the gardens."

Rosemary shook her head. "No, they might wake up and..."

"Oh sister, you have to stop this. You can't just be with them all day and all night, everyday."

Rosemary looked at her. "What do you mean? Of course I can. They're my children. Where else would I be?"

Margaery rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. You're never, ever away from them, not even when you have a bath, when you sleep, when you eat... It's been months since you've had a meal with me, Loras, father or mother."

"I have to be with them." Rosemary simply said looking at the twins Luthor and Joanna as they both began stirring and slowly opened their eyes.

"You don't even breastfeed them anymore. They are twelve months old, perfectly healthy children, I'm sure you can leave them for a few moments. We have servants, you know? Septa Belinda is perfectly capable of watching them. Come on, please."

Rosemary looked back at her sister. "Gardens, you say? All right, call Septa Belinda. And bring Della too."

Margaery grinned and clapped her hands as she left the room.

When she returned with Septa Belinda and Della she found Rosemary finishing dressing baby Joanna. "There, my beautiful daughter." She smiled.

Margaery open her eyes wide. "Sister?"

Rosemary smiled. "Let's go the gardens then."

"Are they coming?" Margaery asked confused.

"Of course. You didn't think I would leave them here and go away? Please, Septa Belinda help here with Luthor and you Della with Joanna. They can walk already but you know they're still slightly clumsly."

As Rosemary put them on the floor both Luthor and Joanna grabbed a bit of her skirt on each side of her and they mumbled something that sounded like 'motha'.

Rosemary smiled. "I like to think they want to say 'mother'."

Margaery laughed and they went to the gardens. As they went down the stairs Belinda and Della carried the children with Rosemary watching them all the time.

While in the gardens both sisters sat down on a bench while Luthor and Joanna were sitting in the grass in front of them playing.

"So, what do want to talk to me about? Or you just wanted to get me out of the room?" Rosemary asked.

Margaery sighed. "Well... Yes. I wanted that."

"You know I come here sometimes. It's good for the children. To catch some fresh air, see the sunlight, walk around a bit..."

"Exactly." Margaery said. "The children. You're always with them. Always. Even now. You just couldn't leave them in the room with Belinda and Della."

"I'm their mother. I'm supposed to be with them. I want to be with them."

Margaery smirked. "This absolute devotion became a little more fanatic since Tyrion went away."

Rosemary's face became serious and she tried to fight a tear. "Tyrion went to defend his home. To defend our son's home from those horrible Ironborn. It's been six months, I miss him terribly, our children miss him and he misses us but that's how things are. That's what war is like. We're still at war, sister."

"We are. And there's Dorne... The Vale... That's why we need you. Our father needs you. Tommen is still a boy and Tyrion left you to be the regent in his place here while he's away. You know I'm no good with these things. I'm the people's Queen, like they call me. I'm good with people not making politics or decisions on war."

Rosemary took a deep breath. "I know. You all think I've gone a bit mad with this motherhood affair. I just want to keep my children safe. And as long as I'm with them they are safe. I can't afford to lose sight of them. And as long as I keep away from the council and politics and all the decision making process I just pretend we're not really at war. It gives me a fickle, fake but comfortable sense of peace. And then again there's Tyrion away in Casterly Rock to remind me we're still at war.. And if anything happens to him... Well, my one year old Luthor becomes the Lord of Casterly Rock and that's just one more reason I have to protect him and defend him."

Margaery just hugged her sister for a while in silence.

After some moments Margaery sighed. "I understand. And I'm sure I'll understand better if and when I'll become a mother. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that we received some information from across the Narrow Sea."

Rosemary raised her eyebrows. "Meereen?"

Margaery nodded. "Daenerys Targaryen. With dragons."

Rosemary just took a deep breath and interrupted her. "You know, sometimes, I just think that if..." She stopped talking. "Never mind..."

"Margaery! I mean, your Grace. Rosemary..." Loras Tyrell arrived in a hurry and interrupted them.

The girls looked up at him. "Dear gods, Loras, what happened? Tommen?"

"The King is fine. I mean, he's with our father now in the Throne Room..."

"Throne Room?" Margaery frowned. "Tommen was supposed to have some lessons now..."

Loras removed a curl of hair away from his eyes and declared. "We have a guest. As the Queen, your presence is required, sister."

"An unannounced guest?" Margaery said disapproving.

Rosemary started breathing heavily as she looked at her brother. A certain anxiety started feeling her. "Who?"

"Lord Stark is here." Loras declared solemnly.


	42. Chapter forty two

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)

"Lord Stark? Here?" Margaery asked surprised and looked at Rosemary.

Rosemary kept silent for a second and just shrugged. "You better go there."

"Why is he here?" Margaery asked.

Loras shook his head. "Let's find out."

Margaery stood up. "Are you coming, Rosemary? You should come, you are the Regent."

Rosemary hesitated. "Father is the Hand and he's there with Tommen, the King. I don't think I have to go."

Margaery rolled her eyes and pulled her sister's arm. "You are coming. Come on, that's an order from your Queen."

Rosemary stared at her. "What?"

"You're coming. Luthor and Joanna will stay perfectly fine with Septa Belinda and Della as they have been since they were born." The two women nodded reassuringly and Margaery added to Loras, "put Ser Balon here to add to the guards and make our sister less worried."

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do there?"

"Let's find out." Margaery replied.

On their way to the Throne Room Margaery kept wondering about Robb Stark's reasons to be there. Rosemary didn't listen to any of it. She just remembered the last time she had seen him. And all the other times before. And that letter. She had burned it like he had said but she remembered every word of it.

As they entered the room Mace Tyrell's voice was instantly heard. "There, the Queen, and... the Regent while Lord Tyrion is away." Mace Tyrell was obviously surprised to see Rosemary there.

Robb Stark instantly turned his head and looked at her.

Rosemary tried to stay as calm as possible but as soon as Robb's eyes were on her she just felt her heart beat racing. They stared at each other for a brief moment before he went down on his knee. "Your Grace. Lady Rosemary."

Margaery went to stood next to Tommen and Rosemary by her father's side.

"What a surprise, Lord Stark. May I ask the reason of this sudden visit?" Margaery asked smiling.

Mace Tyrell replied instead. "Lord Stark is here with his sister Lady Arya and they are on their way to Highgarden to visit Lady Sansa, Willas and their son, my very own heir and grandson."

Rosemary frowned a bit and Robb nodded. "Indeed, your Grace. My mother is also there as you know. My brother Bran stayed in Winterfell in my place."

Mace Tyrell continued. "And Lord Stark stopped by King's Landing to pay his respects to King Tommen."

Rosemary frowned harder but stayed silent.

Lord Stark nodded. "Yes. But also I come with a request."

"Yes?"

"I ask for more men for the Wall, on behalf of the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." Robb said.

"The Wall?"

"I'm sure Jon's... The Lord Commander's letters arrived here. We're getting attacks from the creatures constantly. Every day we lose men at the Wall. They are not Wildlings. They are creatures, dead creatures, who can only be killed by fire. And the Others... I spent some time at the Wall before coming down here and what I saw... They are not just tales. The Others are real and they are coming."

A silence filled the room. Mace Tyrell spoke first. "I'm sure we can all discuss this later..."

Rosemary kept looking at Robb as he looked at her. She interrupted her father. "Men? Isn't the the whole North enough? We have your uncle Edmure's men from the Riverlands fighting the rebellions in the Vale, we have our own men from the Reach and Stormlands fighting Dorne and my husband and all the west lords along with my brother Garlan fighting the Ironmen. Tell me, what men do you want?"

Everyone stared at her. Robb the most. "Lady Rosemary, I know that but if the Others come south of the Wall there won't be any men left anywhere at all."

After another moment of silence Mace Tyrell finally decided. "First some dinner. You'll rest, Lord Stark. I'm sure you need it after your journey and we'll discuss these... news you bring tomorrow at the council."

Tommen agreed and Robb nodded reluctantly.

As they all began to leave Robb called Rosemary. "Lady Rosemary."

She stopped, took a deep breath and looked back. "Lord Stark?"

Her father looked back at them but eventually left.

Robb just gazed at her for a moment while she began blushing and had to look away from the stare of his blue eyes.

"I..." He muttered without knowing what to say.

She looked back at him. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh but the situation is harsh and..." She couldn't control it and started crying. "Oh, forgive me..." She quickly tried to wipe her tears but Robb took her hands away from her face and wiped a falling tear with own finger.

"I know." He replied. "You don't have to apologise."

She looked back at him and the words of his letter kept playing in her head. She found herself saying, "I'm so sorry about Jeyne and the child. I know it's been a over a year but when I heard... I was mortified. My deepest and sincere condolences."

"Thank you. How are your children?"

She smiled. "Very well, thank you." She then chuckled sadly. "The day they were born was the day we heard you were severely wounded in battle. I'm glad it wasn't fatal."

Robb also made a weak smile. "Well, to be honest for some days I just wanted to die. Part of the fever, I suppose."

"Probably." She nodded.

Robb let out a sigh. "I didn't think I'd see you again after that day..."

Rosemary blushed a bit. "Well... I'm glad it all turned out all right as you got Winterfell back."

Robb nodded. "Yes. It's home and I have my brothers and sister there but it feels empty anyway."

"Because your mother and Sansa are not there?"

"Sansa has got her family now with your brother and I'm glad she's happy. My mother is happier there too. Being in Winterfell without my father was only going to make her feel miserable."

"So...?" She finally decided to ask him. "Why haven't you married again? Every since you got Winterfell back almost every lord with a maiden daughter has proposed to you."

Robb almost chuckled. "Why... Let me ask you this, my Lady, did you read that letter I wrote you when we last saw each other here?"

Rosemary blushed. She shyly nodded.

"Then you know why."

Rosemary couldn't fight her tears again and she turned away from him. She felt his hands on her shoulders and he spoke. "I know I have no right to tell you this but it's the truth. What I wrote then is still true now. And I refuse to marry just for the sake of an heir. I'd rather leave Winterfell to my brothers."

She kept sobbing harder. "You're right. You have no right to put that kind of weight on me. I... Since I met you I..."

Robb turned her around. "You what?"

"Never mind. I wish you hadn't come here." She cried again.

Robb just pulled her to his arms and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry."

Rosemary didn't have the strength to fight him. She just stayed in his embrace. "You can't do this to yourself, Robb. Not for me. And not for you certainly." She finally said. "I'm married."

"I know. And I'd rather spend my life waiting for you and die without you than marry someone else."

Rosemary looked at him in disbelief. "You're insane."

"Am I?"

Rosemary realised they were both whispering. "We can't talk about this here."

"Where then?" Robb asked.

She looked shocked at him. "Nowhere. We... There's no we. If you really care at least a little bit about me you'll go and never talk about this to me again. Please."

Robb nodded. "Fair enough. Like I said, I shouldn't even be saying this to you but... Just answer me one question, my Lady. And please be honest."

She nodded and waited for him to speak.

"If you were still a maiden or if you are ever free again to marry would you accept my proposal?"

Rosemary looked perplexed at him. She then looked around and the only people there were two guards by the door with their backs turned, far away and unable to hear or see anything. She looked back at Robb. "If... We shouldn't worry about 'if's' . We have a lot bigger problems to worry about than to think of what could have been."

"Or what can still be." He replied.

She sighed. "It can't and you know."

"All right, then just please answer it. It's only hypothetically after all."

Rosemary chuckled sadly. "You would have to ask my father then. What are we even saying? This is treason, Robb. Please, never say such things again. And please, never talk to me alone again like this. I just can't trust myself around you."

To Rosemary's surprise he smiled. A genuine smile. She didn't remember seeing him smile like that ever before. Her heart melted and she just wanted to think of Tyrion but she couldn't. As she also couldn't do anything when she felt his hand slip around her waist and his lips just barely touching her forehead. "But you can trust me."

He then released her and said out loud as he walked away. "I'll see you at dinner then, Lady Rosemary."


	43. Chapter forty three

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Rosemary was lulling her twins to sleep. At the same time she couldn't stop thinking about Robb. _Why did he have to come? And why would he insist in such madness? If only he had just married as he was supposed to by now..._ She tried to blame him all she could but the truth is she used to think about him very often. Since she had met him almost two years ago in King's Landing Robb was in her head. She tried to ignore that, she tried to fight that but it was hopeless. Every time they got news from Winterfell she thought about him, when they didn't got any news she thought about him too, wondering what might could have happened. _Hell, I panicked when I heard he was almost killed in battle and that got me into labour... But if I love Tyrion..._ She remembered she had met Robb about a week after she married Tyrion. She wondered if it had happened the other way around. If she had met Robb before she met Tyrion would she still fall in love with the dwarf?

_Silly girl, it wouldn't have mattered. If you were to marry the dwarf you would marry him despite what feelings you could have for another man. Highborn maidens don't choose their husbands. Their families do. And your husband loves you and he's fighting a war for his home. Your home too. Your children's home. When we have peace and Tommen is a bit older we shall go to Casterly Rock. And well... At least it's not in the middle of the ice cold North..._

At the same time dinner was being served. As the servants began serving the dishes Robb Stark asked, "isn't Lady Rosemary coming for dinner?"

Margaery smiled. "My sister is probably feeding her children and putting them to sleep. She insists on doing all those tasks herself. She says it's a mother's job, every mother, whether it's highborn or just a simple servant or peasant. So she rarely joins us."

"I bet Sansa is just like that." Arya said lowly, chuckling.

Robb gave her an intense look and then smiled at the Queen. "I admire Lady Rosemary's attitude."

Mace Tyrell nodded. "Yes, my daughter has been busy raising my grandchildren. She has been doing a great job, of course, but at the same time she has not been regularly at the councils so I'm sure you'll forgive her words earlier. We can see what we can provide for the Wall in our dungeons but other than that... Knights, men with fighting skills...", Mace shook his head. "We are indeed at war, Lord Stark."

Robb acquiesced. "I understand Lord Tyrell. Any help is welcome. And no need to apologise for Lady Rosemary. She was right, I already talked to her."

Lord Tyrell nodded and Robb asked, "when did Lord Tyrion leave to fight on the west?"

Margaery frowned a bit upon that interest on Tyrion and her father replied. "Lord Tyrion? About six months ago when his brother Jaime got severely wounded in battle."

Robb raised his eyebrows. "Really? We didn't hear about it."

"Well, they didn't exactly spread the news, so it's only rumours till now and we appreciate it's kept that way Lord Stark."

"All right... But is Sir Jaime well now?"

Mace Tyrell looked at him seriously. "Well, I'm afraid he wasn't as lucky as you were. He fell off the horse and hasn't been able to walk ever since the accident."

"What?"

"He doesn't walk. He can't move his legs, apparently."

Robb stayed silent for a moment and Tommen was on the verge of shedding a tear. Margaery held his hand under the table.

Lord Tyrell sighed. "Difficult times indeed. I think you'll have no problem in reaching Highgarden although I think it's better if you carry the peace flag next to your direwolf. We can also send a raven to my son closer to your departure to let him know about the time of your arrival more precisely. We've managed to keep the dornish men inside their borders for now but... who knows..."

Margaery spoke. "How long are you staying in King's Landing for, Lord Stark?"

Robb seemed a little lost. "I... Well, probably once I sorted the men we'll be sending to the Wall..." _What's the worst it can happen if I just kidnap Rosemary and take her with me? Right, a war._ Another _war._

"So shall I see you tomorrow at the council?" Mace Tyrell asked.

"Of course." Robb nodded.

When dinner was finished Robb and Arya went to their designated rooms.

Arya looked at her brother after making sure no one was around. "It's not that difficult. All it takes is one dead dwarf."

"What?" Robb asked surprised.

"You know. I know. She's the reason you don't want to marry anyone else and... I was sure two years ago and I'm sure now."

"Arya!" Robb exclaimed and grabbed her arm.

"I know I'm right. And I have no love for the Lannisters, this dwarf might haven't had anything to do with our father's murder but he's a Lannister. Let me go to Casterly Rock. Secretly."

Robb seemed shocked. "You are going with me to Highgarden and you'll never say or even think about such things again, you hear me?"

Arya shrugged. "It's war, isn't it?"

That night Robb made sure Arya had four instead of just two guards at her door. Not really to prevent anyone to harm her but to prevent her to escape in the middle of the night.


	44. Chapter forty four

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Robb listened to the sound of the music. He closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned on the entrance of the room, just enjoying those peaceful and harmonious sounds.

He managed to have a few minutes before the music stopped.

"Lord Stark?"

He opened his eyes and lowered his head. "Forgive me, my Lady."

Rosemary blushed a little as she stood up from behind the harp. "No problem at all. You may enter if you wish so."

"Thank you." Robb entered the room to find little Luthor and little Joanna there with Septa Belinda and Della.

"I was just playing some music for them." Rosemary smiled at the twins.

Robb looked at the babies, Luthor on Belinda's lap and Joanna on Della's. "Your children...The twins." He smiled.

Rosemary nodded. "Luthor and Joanna."

Robb seemed fascinated. "They look just like you. Especially Joanna... Wow. They are lovely."

Rosemary smiled and introduced Robb to the kids. "This is Lord Robb Stark, from Winterfell." Luthor extented his arm to reach out to Robb and tried to mumble. "Sta..." Joanna just giggled showing the four little teeth on her mouth.

Robb let out a chuckle with their reaction and reached out his hand to little Luthor. "They are adorable."

"Thank you." Rosemary nodded as she caressed Joanna's hair and then realised Robb had his eyes filling up with tears. "Uhh, Septa Belinda and Della, please take the children to their room as I speak to Lord Stark."

The women obeyed but not before Luthor and Joanna giggled some more at Robb. Rosemary kissed their children and the babies just waved their hands clumsily as the two women took them, leaving the door shut.

She looked at Robb when they were finally alone. He tried to just ignore the tears and smiled. "They are lovely, adorable, charming and beautiful like their mother."

Rosemary smiled a bit sadly. "Well... I'm sorry. I really am."

Robb didn't understand. "What for?"

"Never mind."

"I do mind. Why are you sorry?"

"Your son and Jeyne. I didn't want to bring this up but as I watched you looking at them... So unfair." Rosemary was unable to stop some tears from her eyes.

Robb wiped her tears with his thumb. "Well, yes, unfair as most of the things that happen in this world. Unfair I didn't listen to my mother when I should have... Unfair I met you when we were both already married..."

Rosemary moved away from him. "Stop. Talking about it won't make it less true."

"Are you angry?"

"What? Angry?"

"Yes."

"I'm not angry."

Robb approached her again. "I thought I'd see you at the council today." He said, changing the subject.

"I'm rarely at the council lately. Anyway, weren't you just deciding which men and how many men to send to the Wall?"

"Yes, for my part. I was thinking... Maybe I can send some northerns to the west, to help your husband fight the Ironmen?"

"I thought you were the one in need of men." Rosemary replied ironically.

"I'll go there myself and fight. If you want me to."

Rosemary looked at him in awe. "What?"

"I'll go to Casterly Rock to help your husband fight the Greyjoys if that's what you want." He said seriously.

Rosemary didn't even know what to say. "If I want...?"

"Your father warned me about the Frey's and Bolton's betrayals, I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. Your brother Garlan helped me get Winterfell back and the whole North back by defeating some more Ironmen and the bastard of Bolton. He's now fighting in the West with your husband. You... You gave me another reason to live. So, yes, if that's what you want, I'll do it."

Rosemary was in awe. "I can't possibly tell you what to do. King Tommen maybe, but me?" She let out a sad chuckle.

"You're the Regent. Regardless, I just need to know what you want."

"What I want? I want peace. In the whole realm." She said like she was tired. "Call me silly, but that's what I want."

Robb smiled sweetly. "Of course you do." He risked a bold gesture as he stroked softly her cheek. She then shook gently her head. "No..."

"No?" Robb stopped the caress thinking she was talking about it but then she just put her hand behind his neck in a gentle way, stroking softly his auburn curls. "I don't want you fighting. I don't. You've had plenty of fighting already for your age. I want you in your home, happy. Please, if you are so fond of me like you say, promise me you'll find yourself a nice girl and you'll marry her and have a family of your own."

Robb smiled as he shook his head. "That will only happen if the girl is you."

Rosemary sighed as she felt tired. "I give up."

Robb wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer in a gentle way. "Well, I don't. I won't give up."

She didn't fight him or even tried to resist the embrace. "I can't give you what you want, you know that... Are you really willing to spend your life alone and waiting for something that most likely will never happen?"

"Yes, I am. Because now I know you feel the same way." He held her tighter against him in a warm embrace.

She sighed again as she leaned her head against his chest. For a moment she just hugged him back and enjoyed the warmth of his arms. _Oh dear, I've been away from Tyrion for too long... Is it even possible to love two people at the same time? I can't choose but if I could, if I had to, who would I choose? It doesn't matter. I shouldn't even be thinking about it._

"Where's your direwolf?" She asked suddenly changing the subject.

Robb smiled. "He's fine, thank you. I've kept him away from the inside of the castle not to alarm people. Do you want to see him?"

"Well..." She couldn't hide her apprehension.

"He doesn't like your husband but you, on the contrary... Even I was surprised about how fond he was of you. The first time he saw you he was already acting like you were family or something..."

Rosemary smiled shyly. "I remember. I can't deny that I was slightly scared when I first saw him two years ago..."

"But you know you have no reason for that. Grey Wind obviously knew how I felt about you even before I knew it myself..."

Rosemary blushed a bit and realised they still had their arms around each other. She moved away from him taking a deep breath.

Robb let her go and sighed. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep myself from taking you into my arms, hold you, hug you, kiss you, love you... If I control myself, it's because I know you're married and I respect you too much. I've made a similar mistake before and I've learned from it."

Rosemary looked at him a bit confused. "Jeyne?"

He nodded. "It's no excuse, but I was wounded, with a fever, drinking the milk of the poppy and... Never mind. I wrote to you on that letter that knowing you were happy was good enough for me. Well, I thought I would never see you again. And honestly I thought that with time and distance I'd gradually forget about you. I haven't. Every day, every single day you've been on my mind. Having Jeyne pregnant by my side and having only you on my mind made me feel the most miserable man in the world. When I lost her and our stillborn son I was consumed by guilt, thinking it was my fault, and for a moment I considered killing myself. I had no wife, I had no son, I still hadn't got Winterfell back, I couldn't have you..."

Rosemary had tears filling her eyes as she went over him to hug him. "I'm sorry."

"I never talked about this to anyone. I... I'm sorry, Rosemary. I'm sorry I ignored my mother, your father..."

"My father?" She asked surprised.

Robb looked at her confused. "Yes..."

"What do you mean?"

"My marriage to you... Before Renly was killed..."

"You told me in the letter that your mother wanted you to marry me so you could join forces with Renly and us and then fight the Lannisters... But I was betrothed to one of the Hightowers from Oldtown so it would never happen anyway... What has my father got to do with that?"

"Before that. Before you were promised to that Hightower man, your father was the one who offered your hand in marriage to me. Right after my father was murdered here in King's Landing and after Renly fled to Highgarden to call himself King and marry your sister."

Rosemary closed her eyes for a moment. "Of course. My father would have with him the force of the whole North and the Riverlands. He would crush the Lannisters between the North and the South."

Robb nodded and shed some tears. "So, it's my fault. Isn't it ironic? I had the chance to marry you and I simply said no. I've been punished enough for that mistake, believe me. I'm so, so sorry, my dear Rosemary."

Rosemary couldn't fight her tears as well. "Well, you'd have to bow for Renly as King and your Northern people didn't like it, right? Neither did you, I'm sure..."

Robb shrugged. "I won't deny it. I was blind with anger and rage because of my father's murder, I wasn't thinking clearly. I let them made the decisions for me."

"Why didn't my father tell me?" Rosemary wondered.

"Probably he'd only tell you if I'd accepted." Robb said as an apology.

She smirked and he asked. "What would you do if I had said yes?"

She chuckled sadly. "What do you think?"

He shrugged waiting for her reply.

"I'd marry you, like a dutiful highborn maiden. Anything to please the family and the family's interests. I'd marry you, love you and have your children. Just like I did with Tyrion." After that she just collapsed into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.


End file.
